ANOTHER THANKSGIVING
by sidspa
Summary: Cuando los chicos regresan a Lima para Acción de Gracias tras acabar el instituto, una situación inimaginable obligará a Santana a pedir a Quinn un favor enorme, ( 4x08)
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es un capricho que tenía desde hace tiempo... intentaré capítulos cortos pero más continuo...**_

* * *

_**THANKSGIVING**_

**SANTANA POV**

_-"MAMÁAA!, ME VOY YAAA!...", _mi madre por fin aparece bajando por las escaleras.

_-"Santana..., pero si acabas de llegar a casa...", _se queja ella. Yo me sigo mirando al espejo colocándome el pelo compulsivamente, pensando que hace meses que no veo a los chicos,

_...no tengo grandes historias que contar de mi vida en Kentucky pero al menos sigo siendo lo más HOT que ha pasado por el Mckinley..._

_-"Han quedado todos en Breadtix..., y tampoco es que sea bienvenida hoy aquí para cenar..."_, digo rodando los ojos, sabiendo que luego vendrá mi abuela a cenar con mis padres.

_-"Santana...",_ me dice como si me regañara pero en el fondo sabe perfectamente que tengo razón; su suegra es más cabezota que yo.

_-"Ok, ok..., me voy ya. Me llevo tu coche, no creo que llegue muy tarde...", _me acerco a mi madre y tengo que agacharme para darla un abrazo rápido y un beso, _"...adios mami...", _ella me besa también a mí y sonríe,

_-"...ayyyy..., te he echado de menos.., tú y toda esta locura que te rodea... ", _se ríe mientras habla, _"...Te quiero, pásalo bien..."_

_-"Si mami, te quiero"_

...

Un rato más tarde _casi toda_ la última generación de graduados de Glee Club estamos ya reunidos en Breadstix, sentados alrededor de una mesa todos contando algunos trazos de cómo les va la vida fuera del instituto, lo emocionante que es abrirse camino en Los Ángeles o ser estudiantes de una prestigiosa universidad,

Me siento incómoda escuchándolos, yo sigo perdida en el limbo, _...o eso querría pensar al menos, sería el menor de los males...,_ Kentucky fue una vía de escape, se suponía que era un comodín mientras conseguía descubrir lo que quiero hacer pero, disipada la niebla, la realidad es que se está transformando en el camino equivocado, un camino que me aleja más de lo que quiero aún sin saber qué es...

Vuelvo al presente,

**Puck**_**:** "...si pero...quiero proponer un brindis..., por los que cumplimos con volver para el día de acción de gracias..."_

**Todos**_**:** "...salud!", "...salud", "jajaja, salud!", "...salud!",_ levantamos nuestras copas para brindar juntos antes de beber,

**Yo**_**:** "Alguien sabe algo de Rachel o Kurt?"_

**Todos**_: "...no", "...yo no", "...no...", ..._

**Finn**_**:** "No, sé que Blaine le envía mensajes pero... Kurt no le responde..."_

**Quinn**_**:** "Ah..., Rachel me escribió..., dice que aún no sabe que hará en las fiestas...", _entonces mira a Finn un instante y su gesto se tuerce_, "...lamento lo que pasó entre vosotros, Finn..."_

**Finn:**_ "No, estoy bien..., fue lo mejor...", _por la cara que tiene no se lo cree ni él,

**Mercedes:**_ "...bueno, me parece genial que tú y Rachel os mantengais en contacto, Quinn...", _Quinn entonces pone una sonrisa irónica,

**Quinn**_**:** "...básicamente me escribe **cada semana** para recordarme que no he usado los billetes de tren que me dio..., pero tengo mucho que estudiar..., y me eligieron para entrar a la única sociedad secreta de mujeres en Yale...; ...exintegrantes: Hillary Clinton y Jennifer Beals...", _

Quinn se regodea mientras habla y yo ruedo los ojos, ..._está encantada de conocerse...,_ pero miro las caras en la mesa y todo el mundo parece impresionado,

Me cuesta disimular, es demasiado raro: hace un año todos éramos iguales, unos pringaos' estudiantes de instituto, _...con mejor o peor gusto para vestir.._., pero ahora ya parece que haya rangos o algo así, _...y lo peor es que me siento en la base de la pirámide..._

**Puck**_**:** "Woww, así se hace, nena!",_

**Finn:**_ "...pues a mí me gustaría hablar de los que estamos aquí.., tengo un favor que pedir..."_

**Mike:**_ "...dadme un segundo, tengo que ir al baño...", _Mike está sentado entre Quinn y yo así que me levanto y lo dejo salir.

Al sentarme otra vez, el otro lado de la mesa parece estar distraído en alguna historia sobre Los Ángeles con que yo decido jugar con Quinn, hay una fuerza malvada que me obliga a intentar bajarla de su nube_ ...qué puedo decir?, la he echado de menos..._

**Yo:**_ "Ey Q, ...y ya has encontrado a un **socio secreto'** que encaje en tu plan maestro de gobernar el mundo?", _

**Quinn**_**:** "Ja-ja, Santana, ...pues... para tu información... es posible que si...", _dice coquetamente,

_...Ayyy!, ...lo está pidiendo a gritos!, como decía mi abuela: cuánto bien habría hecho una bofetada a tiempo..._

**Yo**_**:** "...Ah, si?, ...y estás segura de que cumple con todos los requisitos...?, ...es rubio..., de ojos claros..., metro noventa..., republicano..., atlético-pero-no-cachas..., con un humor superficialmente estúpido pero socialmente aceptable..., sonrisa perfecta, cristiano..., de futuro prometedor y familia adinerada con una casa en los Hamptons?", _Quinn me mira sin decir nada con cara póquer y esa ceja levantada,_ "__...muy bien, papá Fabray estará orgulloso...", _

_...ok, puedes con ella Santana..._

**Quinn**_**:**_ _"...no es necesario que sea en los Hamptons...",_ me sonríe intentando quedar por encima. No sé por qué me está cabreando tanto pero necesito artillería pesada. Miro al resto de los chicos que siguen sin prestarnos atención,

**Yo:** _"tch-tch-tch... Fabray..., me das lástima...Nunca te has preguntado por qué todas tus relaciones son un fracaso?, ...quizás pueda tener algo que ver con la manera que tienes de escoger a los hombres..."_, entorna los ojos clavándome la mirada, creo que he tocado fibra sensible, _"eyy, no me mires así, sólo doy ideas...!, intento ayudar!", _ella tarda un segundo en recomponerse y luego se sienta recta, los hombros hacia atrás y estira el cuello altiva,

**Quinn:**_ "bueno, no sé si tú eres la más adecuada para dar consejos..., no veo a nadie aquí contigo..."_

_...vale, la voy a pegar..._

_...no, aguanta Santana..._

**Yo:**_ "yo al menos he vivido, Q..., tú... ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es atracción...", _digo con desdén y tengo que aguantarme la risa, está furiosa,

**Quinn:** _"...tú no sabes nada de mí",_ ella pasa a defenderse. De repente me doy cuenta de que hay más silencio, enfoco la vista al resto de la mesa y veo a todos siguiendo nuestra conversación con la boca abierta,

_...no puedo parar ahora, voy ganando!_

**Yo**:_ "Oh!, vamos, Quinn!, eres incapaz de estar con alguien sin que se convierta en una decisión..., sin estudiar los pros y los contras en cada momento..."_

**Quinn**_: "Santana, te recuerdo que hay una niña de 3 años en el mundo que no está de acuerdo contigo en eso..."_

**Yo:**_ "...eso?!, eso no cuenta!, él te engaño!", _hago un gesto con la mano señalando a Puck que se hace el ofendido pero lo ignoro_, "...estoy segura de que ni te enteraste..."_

**Quinn**_: "estás loca...", _intenta zanjar el tema, pero yo me he metido en el personaje y de pronto lo veo todo claro,

**Yo:**_ "Quinn, te conozco..., huyes cuando te sientes insegura en lugar de disfrutar de la sensación, sólo has estado con alguien cuando te es indiferente, cuando no hay sentimientos..., cuando puedes controlarlo todo...", _la estoy dejando K.O., me río y miro a Puck,_ "... lo siento Puck, sabes que tengo razón...". _Entonces se me ocurre una trampa, esto va a ser divertido; me siento más cerca de ella y empiezo a hablar más despacio_, "...nadie... que de verdad te importe... consigue acercarse...", _mi cara queda a un palmo de la suya mientras miro sus labios,

_...en serio, soy un genio..._

**Quinn**:_ "No me asustas Santana...", _me acerco un poco más pero ella no se echa hacia atrás, intenta disimular pero la estoy poniendo nerviosa, traga saliva. De reojo veo a los chicos contemplar la escena,

_...no voy a perder..._

**Yo:**_ "...estás segura...?", _la susurro a unos centímetros de sus labios.

_...vamos Quinn, quieres correr..., dame la victoria..._

Quinn se mantiene en su posición y a mí ya no me queda espacio por recorrer,_ Joder...,_ _esto **no** era una posibilidad.._. Pero yo no puedo parar,

_...Ok, vamos allá, seguro que se asusta en cuanto la toque..., _

_...va a ser raro..._

Y entonces choco contra sus labios. Me sorprende una sensación eléctrica al tocarlos, Quinn es como la fruta prohibida, la dulce niña-bien imposible de verse en una situación así; sin darme cuenta lo estoy disfrutando. Dos segundos y no se aleja así que paso del simple contacto a la acción, me aprieto contra ella atrapando su labio superior entre los míos al tiempo que escucho risas y voces animando.

Pero esto no me lo esperaba, hay una reacción inoportuna entre mis piernas cuando además de no alejarse de mí, Quinn corresponde el beso con más ímpetu incluso del que yo le pongo. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos y ya no se distingue quién tiene a quién,

_...sé que no la gusta perder, pero de verdad tiene que estar poniendo toda su voluntad para esto..._

Separo un poco más mis labios y mi lengua la roza, siento su sabor, _es..., _la mente se me bloquea aunque no dejo de besarla_, ...ES QUINN!, _y entonces soy yo la que necesito alejarme de ella, retrocedo con la vista fija en sus ojos a la vez que oigo una voz a nuestro lado,

_-"Santana...", _

Lo escucho vagamente, nada puede sacarme del bloqueo,

_-"Ejmmmm..., Santana?", _

La voz se repite y esa tos forzada me obliga a mirar. Como en el esfuerzo de separar dos imanes, mis ojos se desvían de los ojos pardos de Quinn.

_**...Ouuu!...**_

_-"Abuela..."_

* * *

**_...Ok, ok..., ya me pongo con PRECIOSA2..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_...jajaja, inquietantes reviews!, gracias por leer..._**

* * *

...

**-**_"Abuela...", _balbuceo, estoy flasheada otra vez, hace más de un año que no la veía pero está igual. Pánico.

_...jodeeer!..._

Me quedo paralizada. Es cómo cuando era pequeña y se me escapaba una palabrota, el tiempo se congela esperando a ver si se ha dado cuenta y cómo reacciona; _...bueno aquí ya sabemos que SI se ha dado cuenta..._

Sigo sin saber qué la está pasando por la cabeza, no hace ningún movimiento. Quizás son sólo unos segundos pero se hacen eternos, casi se oye el pitido incómodo del silencio total.

Por fin desvía sus ojos de mí y vuelve a entrar oxígeno en mis pulmones, mira a Quinn un momento, luego al resto de los chicos uno a uno, nadie dice nada.

_...estúpida ocurrencia..., eres imbécil Santana!..._

Pensé que sería divertido ver la cara de Quinn, no podía perder. Si se apartaba me daba la razón, si no se apartaba..., también.

_-"Hola Santana...", _me doy cuenta de que mis padres están a un paso detrás de mi abuela y mi madre me saluda con gesto frustrado en la cara, me está transmitiendo mentalmente un 'qué demonios ha sido eso?'.

Mi madre, una pequeña personita manipuladora, mueve los hilos sutilmente manejándonos a su antojo y consigue lo que quiere de todos sin que ni siquiera nos demos cuenta. No tengo ninguna duda de que ha provocado esta casualidad. _...pero podría haberme avisado! ...hubiésemos podido evitar el desastre!_

_-"Hola mami..., papi...", _digo culpable, no soy capaz de seguir mirándolos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

_..., Ughhh, eres idiota San, estabas metiendo la lengua en la boca de tu amiga en medio de un restaurante por diversión..., sólo con tu suerte podrían aparecer tus padres para presenciarlo..., TUS PADRES Y TU ABUELA!..., en serio..., tengo algún primo también en la sala?!..._

Entonces escucho a mi abuela hablarme otra vez,

_-"Santana...",_ inconscientemente me separo un poco más de Quinn, _"...me... alegro de verte..."_

_...n?..._

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha levanto sólo la vista, sorprendida. No está sonriendo pero tampoco tiene un gesto duro, sólo parece... incómoda. No digo nada, no sé que decir. Ella continúa hablando,

_-"...estábamos hablando de ti, tus padres me estaban contando cómo te iba ahora en la Universidad...",_ yo sigo muda, miro a mi madre que me hace un gesto para que haga el esfuerzo de contestar. Mi abuela lo está intentando.

_...Me está hablando!..._

_...Me está hablando aún después de lo que acaba de ver..._

_...lo está intentando..._

_-"Escucha, ahora no es el momento...",_ ella sigue con su monólogo viendo que yo hoy no estoy muy elocuente..., en la mesa nadie se atreve a hacer un sonido. Incluso Mike, que ha vuelto del baño, se ha quedado depie a un lado; no se ha enterado de nada pero por alguna razón ha sabido que no debe interrumpir lo que quiera que este pasando,_ "...pero me gustaria hablar contigo..., quieres... quieres venir mañana a comer a casa__?"_

Sigo congelada. De verme la cara ahora hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de al menos cerrar la boca. Miro a mi padre y lo veo mover las cejas pidiéndome que diga algo, está prácticamente a punto de contestar por mí.

La única neurona que parece que me funciona hace su trabajo y por fin mi cabeza se mueve, asintiendo insegura.

_-"tu novia puede venir también...", _

_...mi novia?..._

Mi abuela mira a Quinn ahora con una leve sonrisa. Si yo estaba paralizada Quinn es una estatua, sólo se sabe que hay sangre en sus venas porque ahora mismo la debe tener toda concentrada en sus mejillas. Mi abuela está mirando a Quinn...

_...Oh!, Dios mío!..., mi novia..._

_-"te recuerdo..., eres la pequeña Quinn verdad...?",_

_-"Si..., hola, Señora López...", _dice con voz temblorosa.

_-"...me gustaría mucho que vinieses con Santana a comer mañana a mi casa..., podremos hablar más traquilamente..., os esperaré...", _a Quinn los ojos se le salen, no responde,_ "...ahora os dejamos cenar tranquilas con vuestros amigos, niñas...",_ dice dando un paso hacía atrás, _"...divertíos..., hasta mañana..."_

_-"Hasta... mañana...", _contesto casi para mí. Mi abuela continua entonces su camino por el pasillo flanqueada por mis padres, _mis padres_ que mientras se alejan me dedican muecas divertidas. Entorno los ojos lanzándoles miradas asesinas.

_...Ja-ja, mami, qué gracioso todo, no?..._

Todos en la mesa permanecemos callados hasta que mi abuela se ha alejado lo suficiente.

**Puck**: _"jojojo, qué coño acaba de pasar?!"_

**Mercedes**_: "...qué momentazo..., me hubiera gustado grabar vuestras caras para la posteridad..."_

**Mike**_: "Qué ha pasado?", _pregunta perdido de verdad.

**Yo:** _"...no... no me hablaba desde que la dije que me gustaban las chicas...", _digo, aunque todos lo sabían ya. En mi cabeza los pensamientos se amontonan reviviendo la escena.

**Mercedes**: _"...bueno chica, **eso** definitivamente ha sido un paso...", _hay un pequeño silencio.

**Quinn**: _"Ha creído que yo era tu novia!...",_ su vista en el frente, sigue sin mirarme.

**Finn:** _"...es lo que pasa cuando dejas que alguien juegue con su lengua en tu garganta...", _reacciona de repente casi ofendido,

_...en serio, por qué Finnepto' es parte del grupo?..._

**Quinn:**_ "...obviamente no pienso ir mañana a ningún sitio...", _

Giro la cabeza para mirar bien a Quinn y me quedo un segundo ahí pasmada. Mike ya va a sentarse en el extremo del banco, a mi lado, pero yo agarro la muñeca de Quinn sin decir nada más y tiro de ella haciendo que Mike se vuelva a apartar para dejarnos salir.

**Quinn**:_ "Ehh!, qué haces...?, a dónde vamos?",_

**Yo**_: "...al baño...", _no tengo ganas de discutir esto en la mesa,

...

_-"Q, vas a venir conmigo mañana a comer con ella...",_ digo cerrando tras de mí la puerta del baño. No se lo estoy pidiendo, la informo. Ella me mira incrédula, se aleja hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación apoyándose de espaldas en el lavabo.

_-"...estás loca, no voy a hacerlo..."_

_-"Quinn, es mi abuela..."_

_-"...díselo a Britt", _me corta ella, yo ruedo los ojos.

_-"...te ha visto besarme!, ...ya piensa que soy una depravada, ...no puedo decirla que voy besando a cualquiera y mi novia es otra chica..."_

_-"TÚ me besaste!", _levanta la voz alarmada.

_...Fffff..., respira hondo Santana..._

Camino despacio hasta quedarme otra vez quieta en el centro del baño mirando a Quinn fijamente.

_-"Q..., por favor..., esto es importante..., es mi abuela!..., no me hablaba y ahora... está dispuesta a conocer a mi novia!"_

_-"...sólo que yo no soy tu novia!", _apunta ella como si se me hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

_-"Joder, Q!, vas a estar en Lima una semana y luego volverás a tu perfecta vida!, ...necesito que hagas esto..., sólo es una comida, por favor...; en serio, es una oportunidad para demostrarla que... no sé, que soy... normal...", _

Y entonces mido un silencio teatral poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito triste, Quinn sólo aguanta mirándome un par de segundos hasta que se desinfla rindiéndose y suspira. Me hago un guiño interno y uso toda mi energía para contener la sonrisa de victoria.

_...Si!..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas!, ...que conste que ayer ya tenía el capítulo pero se me colgó internet!_**

* * *

_-"Vaya!, ...buenos días Santana!..., creo que nunca antes te había visto madrugar en vacaciones...", _es lo primero que escucho al entrar en la cocina. Mi padre me mira sonriente desde la mesa mientras mi madre sigue cocinando algo.

_-"...no creí que fuera posible ver este dia..", _dice ella siguiéndole el juego a papá. Con una sonrisa de medio lado encajando los comentarios me acerco a servirme una taza de café antes de defenderme.

_-"Ya..., bueno..., yo tampoco...",_ doy un sorbo a mi humeante café y me apoyo en la encimera para continuar contándoles, _"...voy al instituto..., Finn nos a liado para que ayudemos a los nuevos chicos de Glee. Por lo que he oído les hace falta toda la ayuda posible...", _ ruedo los ojos como si fuese una tortura aunque me hace cierta gracia volver a pisar esos pasillos, _"...todos irán así que... bueno, supongo que podría hacer mi buena acción de estas fiestas...", _les digo con indiferencia_. _Después, de la nada, mi padre saca _el tema_,

_...se ve que ya no podía aguantar más... _

_-"Entonces... toda esta energía matutina y este derroche de buena voluntad no tienen nada que ver con cierta muchacha rubia con la que se ha dejado ver últimamente en actitud cariñosa señorita López...?",_ pone voz de reportero jugando con la cuchara del desayuno.

_...hay que decir que mi padre, con todo lo serio que es a veces..., otras veces es idiota..._

Yo me hago casi la ofendida,

_-"...me parto de risa papi...",_ le digo irónica y entorno los ojos mirándole, por si consigo callarlo..., luego bebo otro trago de café.

_-"...sería divertido que acabaseis juntas, habeis sido el quebradero de cabeza de la otra desde la escuela infantil...", _mi sonriente madre se vuelve a apuntar a mi tortura personal y yo empiezo a pensar en salir de esta cocina cuanto antes.

_-"Okeyyyyyy..., no, tranquila, ...NO va a pasar...",_ digo rápido borrando esa idea de mi cabeza, es terrorífico,_ "...lo de ayer fue... fue... un claro caso de 'bad timing'...,fue algo así como... una apuesta..., no se repetirá"_

_-"...sería lo mejor si no quieres matar a tu abuela de la impresión...", _mi padre se ríe. La verdad es que ahora que nos vemos poco nos llevamos mejor. Disfrutamos del tiempo que pasamos juntos y la relación es más como si fuésemos amigos en lugar de padre e hija..., el ambiente mucho más relajado...; si el año pasado hubiesen visto lo que vieron anoche creo que su reacción habría sido diferente...; mi padre sigue hablando, _"...aunque lo tomó bastante bien..., quizás las terapias de choque tengan algún efecto después de todo...", _y luego se le escapa una carcajada de risa.

_...bromas de médicos NO!..._

Los miro un momento..., son un poco payasos pero supongo que secretamente me gustan mis padres, podría haberme tocado algo peor.

_-"Hoy iré a comer a casa de la abuela...",_ les digo continuando con el tema, _"...Quinn vendrá conmigo...", _sin querer, esto último me ha salido con voz más insegura. Quiero hablarlo en serio con ellos para saber qué piensan de lo que quiero hacer.

_-"Irá?!", _pregunta mi madre sorprendida mientras deja lo que está haciendo y se gira para mirarme de frente dedicándome toda su atención. Yo asiento,

_-"Si, se lo pedí, y...me djo que lo haría...; la abuela la invitó también pensando que éramos novias y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad papá...",_ digo mirándolo a él buscando su apoyo, es su madre después de todo, _"...creo... creo que no basta que yo la intente explicar lo que soy...; en la comida voy a ser dulce y encantadora..., quiero... quiero que nos vea enamoradas..., que seamos tan adorables que se dé cuenta de que no hay nada de malo...", _mi padre se ríe y yo me crispo;

_...estoy hablando en serio!..._

_-"...perdona..., perdona cariño..., es que... estoy por apuntarme a esa comida si vas demostar que puedes ser dulce y encantadora...", _y vuelve a reír.

_-"JA-JA...",_

_..._

_..._

Es todo tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente. Estamos en el aula de Glee de nuevo, todo está igual pero... ya sólo ver a Finn en el papel de profesor me descoloca...; es como si hiciese un millón de años de nuestro paso por aquí.

Puck, Mike, Quinn, Mercedes y yo estamos esperando sin hacer nada a que empiece la clase mientras Finn mira papeles, _...haciéndose el profesional... _

Estamos de pie frente a ellos y los chicos nuevos nos miran como si fuésemos alguna especie de animal exótico en el zoológico, es casi violento...; por otro lado Artie, Britt, Sam o..., bueno, el chico de las rastas, parecen ilusionados con nuestra visita,

_...Britt y Sam parecen muy unidos ahora..._

Suena el timbre al fin,

**Finn**: _"Muy bien..., os dais cuenta de que estáis sentados frente a leyendas?",_ dice de repente levantando el ánimo de los chicos que aplauden, silban y corean, _"...cualquiera de ellos podría ser... ehh, presidente del país algún día...; y...tenemos la suerte de que aceptaron ayudarnos..."_

_...Presidenta López..., ummm..._

**Puck**: _"Nos quedaremos a ver si se os pega algo de nuestro increíble talento...",_

**Finn**: "Ok..., cuando escuchéis vuestros nombres pasad..., Puck..., tú con tu hermano...", Puck se aleja de nosotros y se va a sentar al lado del pequeño Puckerman tostado, _"...Mike..., tú con Ryder...; Marley..., tú con Santana..._", sonrío, me han adjudicado a la estrella del coro, _(...era de esperar...), _Marley se acerca a mí y se queda a mi lado, no parece que la disguste la idea_, "...Kitty..., tú con Quinn...", _me sobresalto viendo cómo esa enana nerviosa se lanza al cuello de Quinn para abrazarla emocionada_,_

_ ...esa cría está loca!..._

Estaba distraída mirando disimuladamente a Britt y _Bocatrucha_ y no me he dado cuenta de que han hecho el último emparejamiento, Mercedes y el chico que viste de chica, _...ok, me pegan juntos...,_ ellos se abrazan encantados,

_...son impresiones mías... o Britt y Sam están tonteando?..._

**Finn**: _"Ahora vuestros mentores van a apoyaros con lo que necesitéis..., cantar..., bailar..."_

**Quinn**: _"...control de la natalidad...", _bromea, entonces otra vez esa pequeña animadora me asusta con sus ruiditos y su risa exagerada,

**Kitty**: _"...Oh, eres TAN graciosa y autocrítica..., somos iguales!..."_

**Yo**: _"JA!, no lo creo...",_ no me lo podía aguantar,

_ ...esta diminuta groupie' de Quinn me está poniendo los pelos de punta..._

**Finn:** _"Lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es subestimar a la competencia..., los gorriones tienen..."_

Y ahí desconecté, ...pero en resumen, Finn fue hilando una serie de catastróficas decisiones que le llevaron a la conclusión de que debían preparar para las competiciones locales _'Gangnam style'_,

_...si..._

_...es Finn..._

_...dejémoslo..._

Que conste que yo intenté evitarlo, dije algunas verdades que todos pensamos y alguien tenía que decir, ...y otras que tampoco era necesario decirlas pero... bueno, me gusta insultarle,

_...Pero es que es TONTO!, es una mala canción que se sostiene en el número de baile..., y aquí hay diez pies izquierdos y Brittany..._

_...es un suicidio..., allá ellos..._

El resto de la clase se me pasa rápido, Marley me habla sobre su parte y sus dudas, y yo intento ayudarla como si tuviese la respuesta...; me esfuerzo en no mirar pero de vez en cuando me tengo que aguantar las arcadas viendo a Sam haciendo el tonto y a Britt riéndole las tonterías,

_...no me gusta..._

_-"Podías disimular un poco mejor..., 'cariño'...",_ Quinn se acerca por detrás sacándome del trance.

_-"Nnn...?",_ Respondo despistada todavía,

_-"San..., ya ha sonado el timbre...",_ me insiste, ni siquiera me he enterado. Miro al resto de gente y todo el mundo esta recogiendo para marcharse, _"...nos vamos?..."_

_-"Si..., si. Mi abuela nos espera en media hora...", _respondo, ordeno mis ideas y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida con Quinn.

...

...

Ya en el coche, quedan pocas manzanas para llegar a nuestro destino, el corazón se me va acelerando cuanto más cerca estamos de casa de mi abuela. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy allí también. Desde ese día.

_-"No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto...",_ dice Quinn medio riendo, _"...aunque admito que sería divertido si tu abuela no me diese tanto miedo...; me vas a deber una muy grande por esto, S...",_ la miro y no puedo evitar pensar que la veo más madura, han pasado sólo unos meses pero tiene un aire diferente,

_-"Siii..., Fabray..., lo que tú digas...",_

_-"A ver..., tenemos que inventarnos alguna historia?..., de cómo nos conocimos o algo así?...", _pregunta de repente, yo me río relajándome a la vez. Quinn está nerviosa, ...me hace gracia saber que no es absolutamente perfecta.

_-"Quinn!, ...has visto muchas películas!.., .mi abuela ya sabe cómo nos conocimos...; nos ajustaremos a la verdad... pero estamos juntas en lugar de ser amigas...",_ dudo un momento con la mirada esquiva, _"...o lo que seamos...", _ella entonces frunce el ceño mirándome extrañada,

_-"Somos amigas, Santana", _sentencia como si me lo tuviese que creer.

_-"Ya..., bueno, no sé nada de ti hace meses...", _ella baja la mirada a sus manos avergonzada,

_-"he estado muy ocupada..., ya lo sabes..."_

_-"Ok...",_ quiero dejar este tema, es incómodo porque yo sí que la he echado de menos, a mí si me ha hecho falta,_ "...sabes?, les he contado a mis padres lo de la comida de hoy..., que venías como mi novia...", _de reojo veo un movimiento brusco de Quinn para mirarme, _"...no les pareció mal..., dijeron que era un detalle por tu parte...; no es que estén completamente a favor de jugar con la mente de mi abuela pero... las situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas..., es... como... un experimento. Podemos ser una pareja normal...", _sin darme cuenta estoy ya parando el coche en la entrada de mi abuela. Quinn se quita el citurón de seguridad riendo.

_-"si..., bueno, de lo más normal...", _las dos nos bajamos del coche y por primera vez hoy, al encontrármela ahí de frente, la observo.

_-"Estás...guapa...",_ lo digo como si me sorprendiese. _(...No es que Quinn sea fea..., no sé que he querido decir..., bueno, que está guapa...)_

_-"Gracias?", _levanta la ceja notando el extraño tono de mis palabras. Me da igual, no puedo pensar, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Ha llegado el momento. Camino hacia ella, las dos vamos hasta la puerta y yo suspiro antes de llamar.

_-"Espera...",_ digo, la miro y bajo la vista otra vez, la agarro la mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos evitando mirar a sus ojos.

_-"...Dios mío...",_ la escucho decir con una risa nerviosa antes de tocar al timbre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón, en mi defensa diré que he estado secuestrada todo el fin de semana cuidando de mi sobri de dos meses y haciendo el idiota para hacerla reír..., **_

_**Se llama Lucía..., ESTOY YA MUY MAL SI SIN DARME CUENTA LA LLAMO LUCY Y A VECES LUCY-Q?! ;P**_

* * *

**QUINN POV**

Salgo del coche intentando no pensar en la locura que estoy haciendo porque, bueno, una parte de mí se está divirtiendo mucho. Me quedo esperando a que Santana llegue hasta mi lado para caminar juntas hacia la puerta principal de la casa y la miro acercarse..., está muy nerviosa..., pero está guapa,

_...ES guapa..., _

_...a quién quiero engañar?, es... perfecta...,_

Hace tiempo que no la veía y al final del año pasado prácticamente sólo nos vimos en el instituto, casi cuesta reconocerla fuera del uniforme de animadora.

_...está más madura..., no sé, ...y ese vestido que la ajusta por todas partes la sienta **demasiado** bien, ...yo no podría ponerme un vestido así..._

_-"Estás... guapa...",_ dice San de repente extrañada y sin dejar de mirarme, casi como si se le hubiese escapado. Me está mirando de arriba a abajo con cara de confusión, es como si hubieramos tenido la misma revelación la una sobre la otra en los últimos minutos.

_-"Gracias?",_ contesto preguntando, no estoy segura de si tomármelo como un halago. Ella casi sacude la cabeza y sigue avanzando apartando la vista de mí.

Caminamos sin decir nada más y en unos pocos pasos nos encontramos delante de la puerta de la casa de su abuela. Se me acumulan los nervios en el estómago, _...y ni siquiera es mi abuela!,_ no sé si vaya a vomitar...; esto es como meterse en la boca del lobo. La abuela de Santana no es exactamente una viejecita entrañable, más bien es una señora temible y gruñona por la que todo el mundo se desvive para mantenerla de buen humor. Incluso recuerdo que de pequeña se colaba en algunas de mis pesadillas.

No deja de sorprenderme que nos haya invitado, Santana dijo que no hablaba con ella desde que la contó que la gustaban las chicas..., y las cosas no acabaron bien ese día, todos sabemos que la echó de su casa, _...que la echó de aquí_. Miro a San de reojo, está asustada pero es valiente, no rendirse con su abuela aunque quizás su abuela no merezca esta oportunidad, arriesgarse a sentir todo ese rechazo otra vez por intentar recuperarla. Me siento extrañamente orgullosa de ella. No hemos estado muy unidas últimamente pero sí que lo estuvimos hace años, y la echo de menos; echo de menos pasar tiempo juntas así sin más, sin pensar en quién es más popular de las dos..., sin competir por chicos, por coronas o por ocupar la cima de la pirámide de animadoras...

San suspira, está apunto de llamar. Entonces su atención se desvía,

_-"Espera...", _dice mirándome. No lo entiendo hasta que siento su mano, sus dedos colándose entre los míos para agarrarme fuerte.

_-"...Dios mío...", _la digo riendo pero le devuelvo el apretón. Lo cierto es que la sensación es agradable. De pronto me avergüenzo de que esta es una sensación poco familiar para mí, no tengo mucho contacto humano_, ...al menos ninguno que sea a cambio de nada._

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_"DIN-DONNN"_

_...ya está, no hay vuelta atrás..._

Me calmo un poco sintiendo cómo el pulgar de Quinn me acaricia suavemente el dorso de la mano. No es algo normal entre nosotras, no encaja en nuestro comportamiento así que las dos fingimos que no está pasando.

Escucho movimiento detrás de la puerta, un segundo después se abre y mi abuela aparece mirándonos distraída mientras se seca las manos en un trapo de cocina.

_-"Buenos días muchachas...",_ está seria, _"...pasen, la comida estará enseguida...", _dice apartándose un poco para dejarnos entrar.

_-"Hola señora López...",_ Quinn contesta sonriendo amablemente pero mi abuela no suaviza el gesto, luego _mi novia_ da un pequeño paso pero yo me he quedado paralizada y no la dejo avanzar más porque no he soltado su mano,

_...son..., son demasiados recuerdos..._

_...tendría que haber sido en otro lugar..., _

_...no..., no... no soportaría si me volviese a echar de aquí..._

Quinn se gira para ver qué me ocurre pero mi abuela me está leyendo la mente y se adelanta,

_-"Santana..., puedes pasar..., yo...",_ si no fuese porque es imposible, juraría que está a punto de pedirme disculpas por echarme de allí la última vez, _"...pasa, por favor...", _asiento sin mirarla directamente, respiro hondo cogiendo impulso para atravesar el umbral y me agarro más fuerte a Quinn pidiéndola en silencio que tire de mí.

Esta casa me trae millones de recuerdos, millones de recuerdos felices de mi infancia ahora manchados por el recuerdo de la última vez que estuve aquí.

Quinn hace su trabajo y me guía con paso firme siguiendo a mi abuela hasta la cocina mientras esta se queda de espaldas a nosotras removiendo comida en sartenes y cacerolas, nosotras nos paramos al pasar bajo el marco de la puerta.

_...la cocina..._

**_flashback_**

Sentada a la mesa de la cocina mientras ella lava los cacharros, antes poder decir una palabra mi abuela ya me había puesto un plato de comida delante. Pero no voy a dejar que nada me distraiga,

_-"...Abuelita..., hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...", _digo decidida a contárselo por fin.

_-"Ok, lo que sea..., puedes contármelo mientras comes...", _y se da la vuelta para volver a sus tareas,

_-"No, no, no..., ven...",_ me levanto de la silla y voy hacia ella, la agarro del brazo, _"...ven, siéntate conmigo...",_ mi abuela me mira y se resigna,

_-"ok..., ay, Dios..., a ver...",_ remoloneando, por fin se sienta frente a mí en la mesa,

_-"Yo..., tengo que ccontarte un secreto...",_ ella levanta la vista para mirarme más atenta, _"...un secreto que he guardado mucho tiempo...",_ entonces me corta,

_-"Quieres salsa...?", _dice nerviosa. Mi abuela es así, evade las conversaciones importantes.

_-"No, no, no no, no..., escúchame..., por favor...",_ la miro un momento, _"...tú ...eres muy especial para mí...",_ y con esto me vuelve a cortar con el ceño fruncido,

_-"Santana estás embarazada?..., porque si es así...",_ yo me río negando con la cabeza,

_-"...no, no es eso...", _me doy unos segundos, _" ...es sólo que... te he visto toda mi vida..., siempre has sido tan fuerte..., haciendo lo que querías..., sin importarte lo que otros pensaran de tí...", _mi abuela se inquieta, se remueve en la silla,

_-"...hablame de tu vida, ya conozco la mía...", _la estoy impacientando,

_...ok, tengo que dejar los rodeos..._

_-"abuelita...",_ un silencio y un suspiro, _"...yo quiero a las mujeres... de la forma que se supone que tendría que sentirme hacia los hombres...", _ella me mira impasible, casi dudo si me ha escuchado, _"...es algo que siempre ha estado dentro de mí..., y... quería contártelo... porque te quiero mucho..., quiero que sepas quién soy..., quién soy de verdad..._, _,...Cuando estoy con Brittany..., por fin entiendo a qué se refiere la gente cuando habla de amor...",_ entonces mi abuela gira la cabeza para apartar su vista de mí, _"...he intentado con todas mis fuerzas alejar esos sentimientos..., encerrarlos en algún lugar...; pero cada dia se siente como una guerra. ...Estaba tan cabreada con el mundo..., pero la verdad es que sólo estaba luchando contra mí misma...; no quiero seguir luchando..., estoy demasiado cansada..., TENGO QUE SER YO MISMA...",_ silencio, ella me mira, _"...di algo, por favor..."_

_-"Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Santana..., se llaman secretos por una razón..., quiero que te vayas de aquí, no quiere volver a verte nunca más...", _dice con su voz más serena helándome la sangre.

_-"abuel..."_

_-"Vete!, ahora!"_

_-"Soy la misma persona que era hace un minuto!"_

_-"tú hiciste tu elección..., ahora yo acabo de hacer la mía..."_

_-"pero... por qué?"_

_-"es egoista por tu parte... hacerme sentir incómoda..., esto es una vergüenza!..., este pecado es algo personal... es un escándalo cuando la gente hable de ello..."_

_-"...estás diciendo que sería mejor que lo hubiese seguido manteniendo en secreto?"_

Mi abuela sin decir nada más se levanta y se va de la cocina,

_-"Abuela...",_ balbuceo, entonces rompo a llorar desconsolada. Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo me aparta de su lado por esto, _esto_ que nada tiene que ver con ella..., sólo porque en algún lugar está escrito que es un pecado,

...

**_presente_**

_-"La comida ya casi está lista...",_ dice mi abuela distraída devolviéndome a la realidad,

Inconscientemente, más por protegerme que por actuar, al quedarnos quietas en esa cocina esperando a que mi abuela acabe de cocinar, suelto medio segundo la mano de Quinn para agarrarla con la otra mía y rodeo con mis brazos su cintura volviendo a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos sobre su tripa. Mi cabeza casi posada en su hombro y medio cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Me acabo de hacer un escudo humano de Quinn.

Ella, sorprendida, gira la cabeza para mirarme y, no sé si porque está viendo el efecto que mi abuela puede tener sobre mí y lo que este día supone, atrapa más fuerte mis dedos entre los suyos reafirmando nuestra posición. Acerca su cabeza despacio con medio sonrisa tranquilizadora para darme un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de mirarme; me mira como diciéndome que ella está aquí conmigo y me va a proteger, y a la vez estudiando mi cara hasta que de alguna manera la haga saber que estoy bien.

Así que lo hago, ruedo los ojos y la sonrío levemente para restarle importancia a todo.

_...Va a ser un día intenso pero puedo hacerlo, no soy tan vulnerable que necesite una tregua con Fabray..., todo es mucho más divertido entre nosotras cuando sacamos un poco las uñas..._

Las dos volvemos la vista al frente a la vez y nos encontramos a mi abuela mirándonos parada, alternando su mirada entre la cara de Quinn y la mía. Mira nuestras manos unidas y puedo ver cómo está concentrando cada músculo de su cuerpo en contener sus primeros impulsos a lo que ve. Carraspea para distraerse y desvía la vista a otro lugar.

_-"...Podéis salir al jardín mientras termino...",_ dice volviéndonos a dar la espalda, _"...la mesa ya está puesta ahí fuera...", _me sorprende, eso ha sido muy cortés por su parte teniendo en cuenta que mi abuela no tiene filtro y en sus ojos puedo leer el comentario original: 'si vais a estar manoseándoos así, hacedlo fuera de mi vista...'

_...me pregunto cómo es posible que anoche soportase el beso en el restaurante..., _

_...quizás mi madre le había dado una copita de jerez para que viese la vida de otro color, al fin y al cabo mi frenesí emocional provocado por el alcohol lo heredé de mi abuela..._

_...si, va a ser una comida interesante..._

* * *

**_Los reviews motivan un montón para seguir escribiendo..., saber que de verdad estáis ahí..._**

**_Es verdad!, juro que no es chantaje! ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**...motiva, motiva..., juro que funciona..., U rock!**_

* * *

**QUINN POV**

Las dos salimos al jardín y Santana parece relajarse un poco sólo con respirar el aire del exterior, hace un día perfecto para estar fuera. Yo voy mirando a todas partes mientras caminamos despacio; ya hemos dajado atrás la mesa preparada para comer y seguimos avanzando atravesando el jardín.

_-"Waww..., sigue precioso...",_ pienso en voz alta sin darme cuenta. De pequeñas pasamos muchas tardes jugando en este mismo lugar; siempre que veníamos aquí nuestro primer impulso era llegar hasta el otro extremo cuanto antes para pelear por el columpio del árbol. Sin decir nada y sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, estamos siguiendo esa tradición.

_-"Si..., si que lo está...", _dice con nostalgia,_ "...mi abuela siempre tuvo obsesión por sus flores...", _las dos miramos ahora con otros ojos toda la belleza del jardín que de niñas no supimos apreciar.

_-"Hace un millón de años de la última vez que estuve aquí...",_ ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, Santana suspira triste entonces,

_-"...para mí también hace mucho tiempo...", _casi lo susurra mirando al otro lado para que no pueda ver su cara al decir esas palabras. He metido la pata. Le doy un apretón a su mano por instinto al mismo tiempo que me doy cuenta de que nunca nos hemos llegado a soltar.

_-"...San..., perdona..."_

_-"no pasa nada...", _contesta ella rápido bajando la vista a la hierba. No quiero verla disgustada pero me gusta que no se esconda, que no diga frivolidades para maquillar sus emociones...; es relajante, ser nosotras mismas sin fachadas. Y es completamente nuevo.

De alguna manera unirnos hoy para esto ha hecho que hayamos apartado nuestra rivalidad a un lado, que no nos importe mostrar nuestros puntos débiles porque hoy ninguna va a utilizarlos contra la otra, hoy somos amigas de verdad, sin fisuras.

Llegamos hasta el árbol del columpio y Santana me suelta la mano para desengancharlo de la rama que lo sostiene enredado. De repente echo de menos su mano, era agradable.

_-"...te atreves...?, ...yo te empujo...",_ me dice sonriendo mientras pasa los dedos por el asiento limpiándolo. Yo no lo dudo y me siento despacio agarrándome fuerte a la cuerda, es como si tuviese diez años otra vez.

Santana comienza a empujarme suavemente y yo me dejo mecer, feliz. Es increíble como una tontería como un columpio te puede hacer sonreír porque hace años que no lo probabas.

_-"Q...?",_ me dice después de un largo silencio.

_-"Jmm...?"_

_-"Por qué... por qué nunca me llamaste?, ...cuando rompí con Britt?, ...sé que lo sabías..."_

_-"yo... no sabía qué decir...",_ contesto absurdamente sorprendida por su pregunta, _"...yo...",_ Santana me corta,

_-"...podías haber estado ahí para mí...", _dice con una voz triste que hace que ahora desee que vuelva a esconder sus emociones. Ni siquiera puedo verla, yo sigo en el columpio y ella está a mi espalda, pero por su voz puedo imaginar que la expresión de su cara me dolería. Intento enmendarlo.

_-"Qué tal estás ahora...?, ...volviendo a Lima estos días, quiero decir...", _por unos segundos no contesta, pienso que ya no lo va a hacer cuando por fin habla,

_-"Es raro..., estar aquí y no pasar todo el tiempo con ella...; somos amigas pero... es difícil... aún no sé cómo actuar..., es pronto para quedar y pasar el rato sin más...", _asiento a sus palabras. Entonces un ataque de sinceridad le gana a mi razón.

_-"Siento no haberte llamado..., creo... que estaba enfadada...",_ Santana no dice nada pero ya no siento sus manos tocarme cuando me balanceo hacia atrás. Entonces la veo a mi lado mirándome,

_-"Enfadada por qué?", _me pregunta frunciendo el ceño completamente perdida. Estiro los pies anclándome al suelo y el columpio deja de moverse. Yo sigo sentada mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos de Santana.

_-"...ahora ya da igual...",_ digo creyendo que no miento, _"...es sólo que...sentí... que tú no estuviste para mí cuando a mí me hizo falta...",_ miro su cara y me sorprende que la sorprenda, _"...cuando todo te empezó a ir bien con Britt... desapareciste de mi vida...; joder!, estuve los últimos meses del instituto pasando los ratos libres con Berry!",_ levanto la voz sin darme cuenta,

_...igual no lo tengo tan superado..._

_...bueno, sinceridad total, en eso estábamos..._

_-"Mucho antes de eso...", _continuo reprochándola, ya no puedo parar,_ "...tras el accidente, no hubo nadie para mí..."_

_-"Quinn...", _la dejo tiempo para hablar pero no hay nada que pueda decir y ella lo sabe,

_-"...mis supuestos amigos estaban muy ocupados siguiendo con sus vidas...; Joder, era Joe el que me acompañaba a rehabilitación!"_

_-"Quién es Joe?", _casi me da la risa al ver su cara, pero suspiro frustrada,

_-"Lo que sea..., déjalo..., es sólo que no me apetecía ser tu segunda opción..., no me gusta sentirme así..."_

_-"Q..., yo no..."_

_-"San, da igual, no tienes que disculparte..., continuemos con esto, no te preocupes, no tengo ningún otro sitio mejor a dónde ir ahora...", _digo viendo a lo lejos cómo su abuela aparece en el jardín dejando cosas sobre la mesa, _"...ni siquiera tengo nada que hacer esta semana en Lima más que ayudar al Glee, no hay nadie aquí que tenga interés en pasar el rato conmigo...", _hago ademán de levantarme pero Santana posa su mano sobre la mía en la cuerda del columpio,

_-"Tienes razón..., quizás la relación con Britt absorbió todo mi tiempo..., yo... siento no haber estado más contigo...", _me dice mirándome a los ojos e ignorando que su _abuela_ nos está esperando ya,_ "...pero nunca quise hacerte sentir como la segunda opción..., sé lo que es sentirse así..."_

Sé que dice la verdad y sólo asiento con la cabeza intentando dejar atrás esta conversación. Me pongo de pies junto a ella y miramos a su abuela que ya nos llama_,_

_-" ...todo va a ir bien...", _digo recuperando su mano en un movimiento rápido, ella sonríe al gesto.

_-"vamos allá", _

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

Llevamos un rato ignorando el gran elefante rosa en el jardín,

_...pensaremos que es un jardín bastante grande..._

Mi abuela me ha estado preguntando por mi vida y por la universidad como si hiciese un año que no me ve, lo que es verdad, pero nadie ha dicho nada todavía sobre la razón por la que no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo, básicamente que me repudió.

_-"Bueno, Quinn...",_ dice mi abuela, _"...y tú qué has hecho después de acabar el instituto?", _veo cómo Quinn se limpia con la servilleta coquetamente antes de contestar,

_...es una monada..._

_...Santana!, ...en qué estás pensando?!..._

_-"Tuve un buen expediente y... al final conseguí entrar en Yale..., estudiaré Derecho; ...de momento todo me va bien allí, me gusta aquello...", _me invade una sensación totalmente diferente a cuando la escuchaba contar sus logros anoche en Breadstix, es orgullo de que sea mi novia,

_...sólo que no es mi novia..._

_-"Siempre fue un cerebrito...", _la digo jugando,

_-"Oh, Yale..., eso está muy bien...", _dice mi abuela,_ "...y eres una joven muy guapa...", _me mira entonces, no sé qué quiere,_ "...verdad?, Santana...", _me quedo en blanco un momento,

_-"Si..., bueno, está bien..., que no se te suba a la cabeza Fabray...", _medio segundo después de contestar siento dos pares de ojos atravesarme,

_-"Santana!",_ mi abuela me sobresalta, entonces caigo en lo tonta que soy,

_-"Emmm..., era-era broma abuelita..., e...,eee..., quiero decir..., es preciosa, cualquiera puede verlo...", _diría que me estoy ruborizando. Miro a Quinn de reojo y veo que sonríe complacida.

_...a veces la mataría..._

_-"La verdad, creí entender que... **tu novia**...", _y ahí está un atisbo de lo que no estamos hablando, 'tu novia', parece que la duela decirlo,_ "...creí que era la otra rubia..."_

_...Ouu, eso..._

_-"Lo... lo era",_ es todo lo que consigo responder, mi abuela se queda mirándome esperando el resto de la historia, pero no sale nada de mi boca.

_-"Siempre fuimos amigas las tres..., inseparables...",_ empieza a contar Quinn, _"...lo hacíamos todo juntas..., pero con los años Britt y San empezaron a salir y... supongo que nos fuimos distanciando...", _no puedo evitarlo y pongo mi mano sobre la de Quinn encima de la mesa, necesito que me mire para decirla con los ojos otra vez que lo siento.

_-"Pero lo mío con Britt no funcionó..., y rompimos... y bueno, ...esto con Quinn es algo nuevo, fue una sorpresa!...",_ me río mientras juego con sus dedos, nos miramos las dos con una sonrisa captando doble significado de mis palabras, _"...simplemente pasó..., pero puede ser perfecto: hemos sido amigas toda la vida, conocemos todos nuestros secretos..., no hay nada que nos podamos ocultar... y nos encanta discutir!",_ según exclamo esto, atrapo el dedo gordo de Quinn bajo el mío, no sé en qué momento hemos empezado un pulso de pulgares. Parecemos tontas.

Intento ignorarlo pero mi abuela nos mira todo el tiempo, nos observa como si fuésemos animales, estudiando nuestro comportamiento; me siento como si estuviese esperando el veredicto.

_-"Quinn..., y qué opinan tus padres de tu relación con mi nieta..."_

_...ok, soy su nieta entonces, es algo..._

_-"Oh!, No, no lo saben...les daría un infarto...", _se ríe Quinn mientras yo contengo la respiración_, "...ellos no lo entenderían..., mi padre sólo piensa en las apariencias, ...apuesto a que me volverían a echar de casa...",_ Quinn se sigue riendo hasta que yo la pellizco en la mano y mirándola, mis ojos se abren rozando lo sobrehumano.

Y así es como Quinn conduce al estúpido y gran elefante rosa a pisotear las flores del jardín de mi abuela, no hay forma de que no reaccione a esto. En el fondo y aunque me de miedo quiero que reaccione, quiero saber qué piensa.

Quinn se dedica ahora a comer compulsivamente hasta que alguien nos saque de este silencio.

Pero nadie lo hace.

Mi abuela está paralizada y yo estoy en blanco.

Quinn al fin traga con dificultad y se arranca otra vez a hablar,

_-"Yo..., llevamos poco tiempo juntas, todo es nuevo...; yo... nunca antes había estado con una chica...no es que eso importe pero... aún no estoy preparada para contárselo; ...pero lo haré si llega el momento..., sin dudarlo. Si no les gusta son ellos los que tienen el problema..., he vivido mucho ya para saber que no por ser mis padres tienen razón en todo...", _ahora es Quinn quien juega con mis dedos al hablar mientras yo la miro embobada,

Por primera vez en mi vida diría que Alma López está avergonzada,

_-"Tú no...?, no eres...?", _pregunta mi abuela recuperando la voz,

_-"No..., no lo sé..., pero... no es una respuesta que necesite...",_ no puedo evitar mirar a Quinn con ternura, está haciendo todo esto por mí, aunque sea inventarse todo un universo paralelo, la sonrío,_ "...San fue muy valiente contándolo en el instituto...",_ ahora son mis dos manos las que juegan con la suya, _"...hubo mucha gente que la apoyó pero otra gente quiso bromear o ser cruel... pero ella no loo permitió...",_ Quinn me mira sonriendo, _"...siguió siendo la Santana López que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con la cabeza alta aterrorizando a todo el mundo..."_

Quinn acaba de hablar y veo a mi abuela reír, casi orgullosa,

_-"Jajajaja, Santana..., con sólo tres años todos los perros del barrio la tenían pánico!"_

_..._

_-"Mierda Q..., mi plan era ser completamente empalagosas y matarla de dulzura..., pero sólo... no hemos hecho nada!, hemos pasado el rato tranquilamente...", _Nada más cerrarse la puerta principal detrás de mí me doy cuenta de que he perdido de vista el objetivo toda la maldita comida,

_-"San..., ha funcionado..., creo que está entrando en razón, te lo prometo..."_

_-"Ni siquiera hemos hablado... de verdad...",_ la digo haciendo un puchero tonto, porque sé que en el fondo ha ido bien pero me queda esa sensación,

_-"Ha dicho que esperaba volver a vernos antes de que nos marchásemos otra vez a la universidad, no?, eso sólo puede ser bueno"_

_-"...supongo...", _digo montando ya en el coche,_ "...volverás conmigo ese día?", _la pregunto de repente rezando mentalmente para que diga que si.

_-"bueno..., sería raro que no viniese...",_ dice sonriendo, y yo sonrío también.

Arranco el coche y doy marcha atrás para sacarlo de la entrada de la casa de mi abuela, al incorporarme en la carretera algo me martillea en la cabeza; no quiero sepárame de Quinn todavía.

_-"Q..., qué vas a hacer hoy?",_ ella vuelve a sonreír,

_-"Por?",_

_-"Quieres... hacer algo conmigo? ...quiero decir, ejmm, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...",_

* * *

_**...y ahora si, hasta que no suba un preciosa2' estamos a pan y agua aquí...,** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón por el parón, llevaba un par de semanas un poco plof'...**_

* * *

**QUINN POV**

Santana conduce en silencio mientras yo me distraigo mirando a través del cristal cómo no hay mucho que haya cambiado en Lima en los últimos meses.

La comida con su abuela fue bastante bien y ahora estoy relajada, tengo esa sensación de paz en el cuerpo por haber ayudado a conseguir algo bueno. San no se da cuenta pero su abuela y ella son muy parecidas; jamás he visto a Santana admitir estar equivocada pero sí la he visto intentando arreglar las cosas casi a escondidas de alguna manera.

Esta invitación a su casa, y el hecho de incluirme en ella creyendo que soy su novia, es la manera de Alma de retractarse de todo lo que dijo; no creo que consiga ser más explicita aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas. Yo he entendido el mensaje pero a Santana aún le duele demasiado el recuerdo de aquel día como para bajar la guardia. Lo entiendo.

_...sé lo que es que te echen de casa..._

_-"...centro comercial?", _escucho decir a mi lado y miro a San volviendo a la realidad; ella intercala miradas entre la carretera y yo, buscando mi reacción.

_...puede ser divertido, siempre lo fue..._

_...aunque solíamos ser tres en esas tardes..._

_-"Ok...", _la digo finalmente con media sonrisa,_ "...me viene bien..., hay algunas cosas que necesito comprar..."_

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

Me está sentando bien esto, pasar la tarde con Quinn, divertirme y olvidar por unas horas todo lo demás: mi vida en Kentucky, la situación con Britt o el comedero de cabeza en que me tiene la nueva actitud de mi abuela desde ayer.

_-"Qué tal este?",_ pregunto al correr la cortina del probador mientras busco conectar con sus ojos. Sonrío.

_...me queda MUY bien este vestido pero siempre está bien escucharlo..._

_-"Pareces una puta...",_ dice Quinn serena consiguiendo casi que mi mandíbula toque el suelo. Frunzo el ceño viendo cómo una mueca en sus labios me hace sospechar que lo está disfrutando.

_-"Ok...",_ me giro inconscientemente para mirarme en el espejo y recuperar la confianza, _"...no sé por qué te pregunto a ti..., lo más sexy que hay en tu armario seguro que es algo que yo me dejé...", _me cabreo mentalmente por importarme lo que ella piense,_ "...y podías tener un poco de tacto al opinar...", _murmullo sin saber muy bien si era algo que quería decir en alto.

_-"Jajajaja..., San!, pero si tú eres la reina de la sinceridad aplastante!..., no te puede molestar...",_ se ríe, supongo que mi cara sigue diciendo algo por mí porque Quinn continua hablando,_ "...ok, ok, ...quería decir que... a alguien le podría dar la impresión de que ...vendes tu cuerpo por dinero, ...mejor?", _ruedo los ojos,

_-"si, gracias...", _contesto sarcásticamente volviendo a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

_...pues me lo pienso comprar..._

Ella sigue sonriendo y en un arrebato se acerca a mí rápido desde un lado y me abraza fuerte inmovilizándome los brazos,

_-"Churri!..., no te enfades...",_ estira el cuello para darme un beso en la mejilla jugando,_ "...tú sabes que me gustas de cualquier manera...",_ dice como recitando lo que diría una novia de verdad en una situación así.

Intento contener la sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo consigo, ver a Quinn soltarse y hacer el tonto no es algo que pase a menudo; es como cuando ves sonreír a alguien que apenas lo hace, lo valoras diez veces más.

_-"Idiota...",_ es lo único que me sale, admito que ese beso también tiene algo que ver en mi cara de boba. Es raro entre Quinn y yo haber estado tan... _sobonas_ hoy, pero ha sido un día divertido.

_...Fingir que estamos juntas ha tenido su punto..., __...aunque no he fingido, se me había olvidado completamente..._

_...pero si que nos hemos manoseado todo el rato..., __...eso ha sido extraño... porque me salía natural..._

_...si no fuera tan estirada a veces podría soportarla, la verdad es que tiene un bonito cuerpo, es muy mi tipo, ...seríamos una pareja espectacular..._

_...EN QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO SANTANA!..._

_-"San!, venga, cámbiate..., quiero pasar por Victoria's Secret antes de irnos...", _Quinn me despierta casi sobresaltándome, dedico un segundo de pánico a pensar si he podido hacer algún gesto o dado alguna pista de lo que estaba pensando,

_...es imposible..._

_-"Ok, voy. Yo también quiero mirar algo allí...", _agilizo mis movimientos y me meto otra vez al probador,

_...me encanta la lencería..._

_...me encanta ser lesbiana..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Ey, Q..., qué pasa?", _de repente Quinn está más seria, quedan unas manzanas para que lleguemos a su casa y parece como si estuviese concentrada volviendo a reconstruir a la 'otra' Quinn; hace un momento estaba sonriente, encantada con todo lo que se había comprado,

_-"...no es nada..., mis padres me están volviendo un poco loca estos días..., no es nada nuevo pero, no sé, había perdido la costumbre de aguantarlos..."_

_-"Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?", _hablo sin pensar y me abochorno los siguientes 5 segundos de silencio. Noto que Quinn me mira aunque yo sigo haciéndome la concentrada en la carretera, como si lo hubiera preguntado sin importarme la respuesta._ "Podemos ver una peli o algo después..., puedes quedarte... ya aguantarás a tus padres el resto de la semana...", _la digo intentando que parezca que la estoy haciendo favor,

_-"Si?",_ pregunta dudando, casi para sí misma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja atravesando su cara. Me la contagia.

_-"Si, venga..., vente. Hoy es como... un día 'Quinntana'..., estamos recuperando los lazos... y... esas cosas...", _intento animarla pero acabo la frase desinflándome, no me pegan nada esas cursilerías. Quinn se ríe,

_-"...un día 'Quinntana'?...", _levanta un ceja y hace que me muerda el labio,

_...por qué QUINN hace que me muerda el labio?!..._

_-"s... si, podemos... podemos cotillear y eso...", _digo insegura de repente,

_-"Ok, vale...", _se echa hacia atrás en su asiento relajándose y vuelve a mirar al frente,_ "...llévame a mi casa de todas maneras, le diré a mi madre que me voy contigo y cogeré algunas cosas..., sólo tardaré un momento..."_

_..._

**QUINN POV**

_-"vaya!, pero si son las tortolitas!", _El Señor López desde el sofá consigue ruborizarme sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a cerrar la puerta principal de su casa tras de mí. Me quedo quieta intentando desaparecer.

_-"Papá!",_ le reclama Santana haciendo un puchero avergonzada, yo de repente me estoy riendo de ella olvidándome un poco de la parte que me toca.

_-"cariño..., deja a las niñas en paz...",_ la madre de Santana aparece sonriente para defendernos, siempre adoré a esta mujer, tiene un encanto especial, _"...Quinn!, cielo..., me alegro mucho de verte!...",_ se acerca hasta colocarse delante de mí y coge mis manos para seguir hablándome, yo la sonrío,

_-"Yo también me alegro de veros Maribel..."_

_-"Pero cuéntanos..., qué tal te va en la universidad?..., anoche no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar..., estabais demasiado ocupadas...",_ y entonces se queda callada con una sonrisa gigante esperando a que me de cuenta de que también se está burlando de nosotras. Me vuelven los calores.

_-"Yo...",_ no se me ocurre por dónde escabullirme,

_-"Mamá!", _vuelve a niñear Santana, _"...ya vale...",_ San da dos pasos con gesto torcido en la cara y me coge la mano para tirar de mí, _"...Quinn y yo cenaremos en mi habitación..., ya podéis buscar otra cosa de la que reíros...", _me encanta la idea,

_-"Ni lo pienses...",_ dice su padre riéndose pero levantándose rápido del sofá para frenar nuestra huida, _"...tenéis que contarnos cómo ha ido esa comida..., seremos buenos..., lo prometo...", _

Santana para sus pasos y se gira pensándolo un momento, me mira preguntándome con los ojos si me apetece quedarme abajo con ellos. Yo la devuelvo la mirada y cedo haciendo un gesto de resignación con los hombros. Tampoco me importa, me gustan sus padres, me encantaría que los míos fuesen así.

_-"...Ay...",_ suspira su madre mirándonos a nosotras y haciendo que la miremos, _"...la verdad es que hacéis una pareja adorable...", _dice en plena ensoñación con sus ojos fijos en nuestras manos.

_-"MAMÁ!", _ni me había dado cuenta de que seguíamos agarradas pero las dos nos soltamos rápido como si quemásemos. De repente esa mano me sobra, no sé qué hacer con ella y acabo medio abrazándome a mí misma ridículamente.

...

...

Me muero de envidia. Estoy cenando con una familia que parece una familia de verdad, la conversación es entretenida, los cuatro hablamos y bromeamos, nadie fuerza los temas de los que hablar,

_...así es cómo se siente la gente normal..._

_-"Santana..., sé que no es justo para ti pero tienes que ponerte en su lugar..., poco a poco es lo mejor, tu abuela es una persona mayor..., no entiende nada...", _dice Maribel colocando su mano cariñosamente sobre la de su hija,

_-"Ya lo sé mamá pero..., es que... no dijo nada, estuvimos bien pero hizo como que nada había pasado..., no es que esperara una disculpa: es la abuela...", _dice rodando los ojos,_ "...pero... podía haber... no sé, no sé qué esperaba...", _San se rinde sin conseguir explicar su frustración,

_-"hija, no es como si nada...", _continua su padre,_ "...tu abuela te invitó a ti y tu novia a comer...", _Santana y yo sacudimos la cabeza como haría un perro escuchando la puerta de la entrada, su padre entonces sonríe antes de corregirse, _"...a ti y a la que cree tu novia...; quiero decir que... lo está aceptando..., y te echa de menos, te juro que habla muchísimo de ti..."_

_-"yo también la echo de menos...", _dice triste,me da un vuelco el corazón al verla con esa cara de pena, tengo unas ganas casi incontenibles de abrazarla para borrarle esa sensación, pero la tengo frente a mí en la mesa, no alcanzaría ni a tocar su mano.

_-"Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre San..., la comida fue bien, nos ha invitado a volver, lo está encajando..., sólo... es raro para ella, con el tiempo se la pasará... Es como... cuando Artie empezó en el colegio, al principio sólo veíamos al niño de la silla de ruedas..., no sabíamos cómo hablar con él, ...y después nos dimos cuenta de que era una persona normal y nosotros éramos idiotas...", _San me mira un segundo sonriendo, me mira de una manera que... de repente noto ardor en mis mejillas,

_-"ejmmm...", _tose falsamente el Señor López y nosotras desenganchamos las miradas, un silencio inusual. Agarro mi copa para beber un sorbo de agua,

_...qué está pasando?..., estoy tonta..._

_-"Bueno, Artie... tampoco es que sea normal-normal...", _bromea San consiguiendo sacarnos al fin de ese callejón,

_...despierta__ Quinn..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Q?", _Santana hace que levante la vista para mirarla, ella está apartando cojines de su cama mientras yo, de cuclillas en el suelo, rebusco en mi mochila, se queda quieta un momento mirándome, _"...no te vayas a acostumbrar a esto pero... gracias, por venir hoy conmigo...", _yo la sonrío,

_-"...me alegro de que tu abuela esté entrando en razón..., no era justo...", _

_-"si, bueno...", _veo marcarse los hoyuelos de Santana de esa otra manera que no es sonriendo, la cara de 'la vida es así', me cabrea que haya algo que la haga sentir eso, _"...qué quieres hacer ahora?, es pronto...",_ dice cambiando hasta el tono de voz, se sube a la cama, _"...podemos ver una peli..."_

_-"no...", _la sonrío torciendo la cabeza, estaba dudando si sacarlo o no pero,

_...qué diablos!..._

_-"no?", _pregunta ella sin ver todavía lo que tengo en mis manos,

_-"no, ...no podemos celebrar un auténtico día 'Quinntana' sin alcohol...", _la digo sonriendo como una niña,

_-"Fabray?",_ casi tiene cara de susto cuando por fin ve la botella de tequila que sostengo, _"...no te reconozco...",_

_-"...quién es la ñoña ahora...?, la he cogido de casa, estamos de vacaciones!... y no tenemos que ir al Glee' hasta por la tarde...", _San sólo levanta las cejas esperando a que la diga que es broma o algo así, la conozco demasiado bien; pero no va a pasar. Me apetece divertirme, y Santana siempre fue la mejor apuesta para eso.

Entonces ella por fin sonríe traviesa aceptando su destino. Estira los brazos hacia mí mientras agita los dedos para que la pase la botella.

_-"Sabes?, ...tienes tu punto cuando no tienes un palo de escoba metido por el culo...",_


	7. Chapter 7

**_...capítulo un poquitín más largo para compensar..._**

**_Y muchas gracias por seguir y reviewear!, que no sé si lo digo lo suficiente..._**

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Sssshhhhhh!, Quinn!... mis padres están al otro lado de esa pared!...",_ al volver a entrar en la habitación intento que Quinn deje de reírse TAN escandalosamente, se la podía escuchar desde la cocina. Cierro la puerta por completo y poso el cuenco con las nuevas provisiones de rodajas de limón sobre la colcha a su lado;_ "Q...! para!, ...mis padres nos van a matar...", _la digo resignada, pero no puedo evitar acabar sonriendo. Mis padres no me van a matar pero seguro que me espera otro día de bromas y risas mi costa con todo el ruido que estamos haciendo.

_...sólo espero no tener que explicar lo del alcohol..._

_-"...Quién tiene un palo de escoba metido por el culo ahora?...",_ me contesta mientras yo me siento recuperando mi posición en la cama. La fulmino con la mirada y Quinn va perdiendo potencia mientras hace un gesto posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, _"...ok, ok...". _Agarro la botella de tequila y vuelvo a servir unos chupitos sobre mi viejo libro de historia para conseguir algo de estabilidad en la cama,_ (...oye, al final el libro va a servir de algo...)_

_-"...y qué tenía tanta gracia?...", _la pregunto un momento después por curiosidad; apenas hemos tomado unas rondas, no tantas como para estar en la fase de risa floja, ni mucho menos.

_-"sólo estaba mirando las fotos...",_ me señala con los ojos hacia la pared donde ha estado curioseando,_ "...no puedo creer que tengas la foto de nosotras tres vestidas de zombis a la vista de cualquiera, deberías quemarla!...", _sigo mirando a la pared mientras intento disimular la punzada, pero no creo estar consiguiéndolo,

_-"bueno..., no... no ha entrado mucha gente a esta habitación a parte de Britt, Q...",_ sin darme cuenta bajo la vista a mi regazo. Antes de ir a la Universidad, prácticamente compartía esta habitación con Brittany, era nuestro paraíso; ahora este cuarto se siente completamente diferente, todo es diferente. A veces siento que me falta algo. Sé que mi historia con Britt se ha acabado, no podríamos volver a sentirlo igual, pero me da pena: saber que me hizo tan feliz y luego se nos escurrió entre los dedos.

_-"San...",_

_-"No pasa nada Q, de verdad..., es Britt!, tenemos que poder hablar de Britt..., sólo se me hace raro todavía...",_ la interrumpo, sacudo la cabeza mirándola, intentando quitarla ese gesto en la cara de que ha metido la pata. Es genial que Quinn se quede hoy conmigo y quiero pasar un buen rato, también ha sido una parte importante de mi vida y me gusta que sea familiar la sensación de tenerla aquí.

Agarro el salero y me lamo el dorso de la mano. Veo cómo Quinn hace lo mismo,

_-"Yyyy...",_ comienza a decir Quinn sonriendo, _"...hay algo o... ALGUIEN que haya despertado tu interés en Kentucky?",_ sacudo el salero sobre nuestras manos antes de contestarla,

_-"Nop..., nadie..., más bien Kentucky está despertando mi desinterés...", _sin esperar más, lamo la sal de mi mano y me tomo el chupito de un trago ahogando mis penas en él. Quinn repite mis pasos y las dos a la vez cogemos una rodaja de limón para sorber entre los dientes. Pone una cara graciosa,

_...es una monada..._

_-"Bien...",_ sentencia de repente cuando al fin supera el quemazón en la garganta, sonríe, _"...no sé que pensaría tu abuela si te fijases en otras nada más empezar nuestra historia de amor...", _Quinn pone su mano sobre su pecho dramatizando el momento, la sonrío,

_-"Yo nunca te haría algo así babe..., sólo tengo ojos para ti...", _la sigo la corriente.

_-"jeje, más te vale..., creo que le gusto a tu abuela..., te la ibas a cargar...", _me río anticipándome a mis travesuras y me lanzo sobre ella, la abrazo fuerte achuchandola mientras ella pelea por liberarse de mí,

_-"...no te pongas celosona!, yo sólo te quiero a tiiiiii..."_

_-"Santaaana!",_ se queja pero no deja de reírse. Me sigue sorprendiendo las buenas vibraciones que hay hoy entre nosotras. Empiezo a darla besos por toda la cara mientras ella se resiste. _"...Santana!, para!",_

Estamos tumbadas en la cama y tengo a Quinn bajo mi cuerpo, las risas se van difuminando; es de esos juegos que te parece divertido empezar pero te das cuenta de que no sabes cómo acabar...; así que llevo la vista a un punto lejano en la pared haciéndome la distraída y ruedo sobre Quinn para tumbarme a su lado quitándome de encima. Sigo riendo suavemente, disimulando el silencio.

Quinn ahora se da la vuelta quedando boca abajo tumbada a mi lado y vuelvo la mirada sobre ella, siguiendo sus movimientos sin decir nada. Me gusta verla en pijama, sin maquillaje y con una coleta alborotada; _yo debo tener la misma pinta...,_ estar así hace que me olvide de que hace meses que no nos veíamos, seguimos estando cómodas juntas. Da igual el tiempo que pase, no tenemos nada que escondernos. ..._Son muchos años: nos tenemos caladas'_.

Ella apoya sus codos en la cama alzándose un poco, alcanza otra vez la botella y se acerca el libro de Historia, la veo servir sobre él uno sólo de los vasitos.

_-"...ok, vale, ya es suficientemente triste emborracharnos solas...",_ dice enroscando otra vez el tapón de la botella, entonces sonríe mientras se inclina sobre mí,

_-"QUÉ HACES?!",_ pánico, casi oigo sirenas de alarma en mi cabeza. Ella en cambio se ríe,

_-"Quién se asusta ahora San?...",_ levanta la ceja con superioridad, _"...anoche no parecías tener tanto miedo de mí...", _yo sigo callada.

_...Qué va a hacer?!..._

_...está jugando contigo Santana, aguanta..._

_-"...creo que hoy me he ganado algunos derechos...", _me coquetea ella y una ola de calor me invade el cuerpo,

_...no está pasando..._

Quinn se inclina un poco más sobre mí, su cabeza queda unos centímetros por encima de la mía; sus labios están ahí, a mi alcance. Ella se acerca aún más con media sonrisa en la cara,

_...no está pasando..._

_-"Q...", _acierto a balbucear,

_-"no te muevas...", _me corta y desvía su trayectoria, de repente siento sus labios en mi cuello con un ligero beso que me hace cosquillas por todo el cuerpo; luego me para el corazón la sensación húmeda de su lengua recorriéndolo sin reparos. Me falta el aire. Se me nubla la mente.

_...NO ESTÁ PASANDO..._

Entonces ella levanta la cabeza sonriente y agarra el salero sin dejar de disfrutar de mi cara de póker. Siento cómo los granitos de sal se pegan a mi cuello,

_-"...es bastante menos deprimente que lamerse la mano...", _dice por fin, Quinn sigue a lo suyo mientras yo sigo en shock, decidiendo si quiero matarla ya. La veo agarrar el chupito que había preparado.

_...tequila..._

_...no podía ser Whisky o vodka..., tenía que ser tequila..., maldita mi suerte..._

_...bueno..., depende de cómo se mire..._

_...Santana!, deja de discutir con tu subconsciente!..._

_...Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES?!..._

_...grrrr..._

_-"ok...", _murmuro para mí sacudiendo la cabeza y rompiendo mi cortocircuito mental,_ "...vale...", _inconscientemente me intento preparar para lo que está pasando. Necesito estar a la altura. Odio cuando Quinn controla la situación._ "...por mí vale, ...aunque me sorprendes Fabray, esto no te pega nada..., este par de meses en la Universidad te han debido dar de sí...", _hablo buscándola con los ojos, sin mover un milímetro ninguna parte de cuerpo, intentando calmar mis latidos a la espera de volver a sentir la lengua de Quinn sobre mi yugular.

_-"Puede ser...",_ sonríe; cada vez que veo esa sonrisa sé-_siento_ por qué Quinn tenía a todos los chicos del instituto a sus pies, _"...pero ahora sólo estoy aprovechando el momento con mi chica...", _dice haciéndose la inocente. Yo entrecierro los ojos mirándola, intentando adivinar su juego.

Vuelve a acercarse y me descubro agarrándome fuerte a las sábanas. Primero siento su aliento muy cerca y un segundo más tarde su lengua lentamente hace el mismo recorrido que antes recogiendo ahora la sal. Cuando pensé que ya se iba a apartar, son sus labios los que se posan en mi cuello y con la boca abierta succiona el mismo lugar. Siento su lengua asegurándose de que no se deja un resto.

Y entonces me escucho,

_-"...uuummmjj...", _un gemido.

_...mierda..._

Quinn se separa de mí dejando un último beso y puedo volver a ver su cara, _...su cara de satisfacción_, esto es lo que ella estaba buscando.

_...será &amp;x&amp;x&amp;x&amp;!..._

_...la mataría..._

Se incorpora un poco y toma el chupito de un trago, luego miro sus labios exprimir la rodaja de limón,

_...sus labios..._

_...¿siempre fueron tan... tentadores?..._

_...OK, las dos podemos jugar a ese juego..._

_-"vale..., mi turno...", _al tiempo que ella se vuelve a recostar sobre la cama, yo me siento. Busco con los ojos la botella, todo está al otro lado de Quinn. Sin pensar lo que hago me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, mi trasero sobre sus muslos.

Fríamente es una posición perfecta para alcanzar todo lo que necesito; pero 'en caliente' esto sería otra historia...,

_...quizás esto ya es otra historia..._

Intento no mirarla porque noto cómo Quinn tiene sus ojos clavados en mí. Esta quieta bajo mi cuerpo mientras me mira hacer, como yo hice antes en su lugar. Me pregunto si yo le haré sentir esos nervios tontos a ella.

Agarro la botella y desenrosco el tapón, sirvo el liquido despacio en el vaso y casi derramo la mitad al sentir la manos de Q frotando mis muslos por sorpresa. Ella lleva un pantalón largo pero yo estoy en shorts y sus manos recorren directamente mi piel. Finjo que no me afecta.

_...se nos está yendo de las manos?..._

En un momento de descuido, después de coger el salero, mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos. No hay ninguna expresión en su cara, sólo me mira serena, esperando, y continua frotando lo que alcanza de mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que las dos estamos serias. Sin hablar hace rato nuestros ojos no se desenganchan.

_...sus ojos..._

Me siento Ulises intentando inútilmente resistirme al canto de las sirenas; aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme atándome al mástil del barco,

_...tampoco es que haya un barco al que atarme..._

_...bueno, me podrían atar al cabecero de la cama..._

_...ehhh, no..._

_...Santana! céntrate!..._

Sin tardar más tiempo me inclino hacia adelante, me acerco al cuello de Quinn hasta que puedo captar el olor de su piel, mi nariz roza su cuello. Me tomo mi tiempo mientras ella permanece inmóvil. Mi propio cuerpo me sorprende, se me hace la boca agua: estoy segregando un montón de saliva.

Como hizo ella antes, primero la doy un suave beso bajo la mandíbula; pero luego la dejo un segundo beso en el que mi lengua ya toca su piel. Mi miedo a sobrepasar el límite se esfuma cuando la siento estremecerse bajo mi cuerpo,

_...lo está disfrutando!..._

Sólo pensar en ello me excita aún más.

Creí que Quinn estaba jugando conmigo, pero ahora no sé si las dos estamos jugando con fuego.

Abro la boca y dejo que mi lengua se pasee lentamente hacia arriba por todo su cuello empezando desde la clavícula. No voy a necesitar tanta sal pero tengo que alargar el momento. Al llegar al final del camino un impulso me obliga a atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes. No me doy cuenta hasta que ya lo he hecho. Sin excusas, sólo podría hacerla pensar que estoy jugando con ella, pero lo cierto es que estoy perdiendo el control.

_...esto es de locos..., es Quinn!..._

_-"...San...", _murmura en una exhalación. No me lo puedo creer.

_...eso ha sido Quinn gimiendo mi nombre?!..._

Me vuelvo a incorporar del puro susto y ahora sí busco sus ojos, casi preocupada por lo que le pueda estar pasando por la cabeza. Pero sigue igual que antes, mirándome. Sus manos ya no se mueven pero siguen sobre mis muslos. Decido seguir adelante,

Con el salero sobre su cuello, ella gira más la cabeza facilitándome el trabajo. Deja más piel a mi disposición y esparzo la sal sobre ella. Se siente más cómo si estuviese condimentando algo que me voy a comer. Trago saliva.

_...Esto, poco o mucho tiene que ver ya con el tequila..._

La miro un momento más a los ojos y luego vuelvo a atacar su cuello, ahora sí que mi mente deja de funcionar. Ni siquiera sé si estoy recogiendo la sal o no, sólo busco el sabor de su piel entre ella. Devoro su yugular absorbiendo su piel y gozo el momento mientras pienso que estoy perdida, que me va a tener que parar, que todo va a ser incómodo después...

Entonces las siento; sus manos, que antes estaban en mis muslos, aparecen en mi trasero, recorriéndolo, apretándome contra ella. La escucho respirar cada vez más fuerte y también escucho mi propia respiración. Esto no está en el ritual para tomarse un chupito de tequila.

No sé qué está pasando pero ya no hay nadie a quien podamos engañar. Cambio al otro lado de su cuello donde nunca hubo sal, eso es lo de menos ya. No parece que la llame la atención lo más mínimo. Con una mano me sigo apoyando sobre la cama pero la otra la poso en su cintura; tiene una camisa de pijama enorme y mis dedos se cuelan un poco bajo la tela. Acaricio su vientre despacio mientras mis besos están ahora justo bajo su barbilla.

_-"...Q...",_ se me escapa,

De pronto Quinn levanta una pierna y recibo inesperadamente una oleada de calor, su muslo se queda ahí y mi cuerpo reacciona solo, moviéndose contra él. A la vez que me dejo llevar me estoy asustando. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

_...hasta dónde vamos a llegar?..._

Mi mano curiosa sigue ascendiendo sin importar lo que yo piense, ya ha alcanzado su pecho pero no duda; acaricio lentamente su pezón con el dedo índice y entonces la vuelvo a escuchar gemir.

Sus manos desaparecen de mi trasero y me las encuentro desabrochando con ansia los botones de la camisa de su pijama. Dejo de besar su cuello sorprendida pero en seguida la ayudo con los botones, mis manos empezando desde abajo; un momento más tarde el último botón está suelto y yo me apuro a abrir mi 'regalo', sé que no lleva nada debajo,

_...es... perfecta..._

No sé qué me pasa por la cabeza o es que ahora mismo soy un animal pero, sin más preámbulos, me lanzo con la boca sobre su pecho y absorbo cuanto alcanzo, juego con mi lengua mientras me voy llenándome de algo, no sé, tengo un subidón brutal. Mi caderas se siguen moviendo encontrando fricción contra su pierna.

_-"...Dios mío San...", _la escucho decir. Casi me reiría si no estuviese ocupada, la estoy derritiendo. Una voz dentro de mí sigue gritando cada segundo que _es Quinn!,_ pero eso de repente lo hace aún mejor.

Entonces siento sus dedos en mi mandíbula, suavemente tirando de mi hacia arriba y me dijo guiar.

Y me encuentro con sus ojos, pero tienen un color diferente. Me mira y me doy cuenta de que está igual de sorprendida que yo por lo que está pasando. Las dos seguimos sin decir nada. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras mis manos están acariciando sus pechos. Es raro pero no querría estar en otro sitio ahora, mañana ya habrá tiempo para remordimientos.

Sus manos siguen en mi mandíbula y vuelven a tirar de mí hacia ella. Sin perderla de vista me doy cuenta de que me quiere en su boca y no lo pienso. Me inclino sobre sus labios y ella ni siquiera espera a que acabe de recorrer el camino, se alza para encontrarme primero.

Nada más tocarlos me pregunto por qué he tardado tanto en volver a besar sus labios, son la cosa más dulce que he probado en mi vida. Ya no hay rastro de sal en mi boca. Mientras el beso se va haciendo más profundo Quinn intenta salir de las mangas de la camisa.

Escucho algo y miro a mi lado.

_-"Mierda",_ me separo de Quinn y me incorporo rápidamente para coger el vasito de tequila volcado sobre la colcha. Parece que se vengue de haber quedado olvidado. He reaccionado sin pensar, no es para tanto; un pequeño cerco, pero en el momento en que dejo de estar sentada sobre Quinn para apartar las cosas a la mesita, el hechizo' se rompe. De reojo veo cómo ella se tapa rápidamente y vuelve a abrocharse los botones de la camisa. No tengo que preguntar si hemos acabado.

_...ok..._

_-"...quitaré la colcha, tengo... tengo mantas en el armario...", _digo mientras lo hago. Quinn asiente incómoda al tiempo que abre la cama para meterse dentro. Yo hago una bola con la colcha manchada y la dejo en el cesto de mi baño. Al volver Quinn ya está estirada dentro de la cama con los ojos cerrados,

_...ok..._

Alcanzo una manta y la echo por encima de la cama con Quinn ya dentro, intento arroparla sin molestarla. Luego me meto yo también procurando no tocarla. Y me quedo ahí, quieta mirando al techo. Estiro el brazo y apago la luz. Suspiro. Es imposible que pueda dormirme ahora, podría correr una maratón.

_-"Buenas noches...",_ digo por si consiguiese una respuesta que me indique el camino a la normalidad, pero no dice nada.

...

...

_-"...mmgggggrrrrrrr...",_ remoloneo y me estiro en la cama, abro un ojo siguiendo el ruido. Quinn está de pies, ya vestida caminando por la habitación, _"heyy...",_ la digo un momento antes de que me empiecen a llegar los recuerdos de anoche.

_-"Buenos días...",_ dice rápido, no me mira y sigue recogiendo cosas o lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

_-"Qué haces?...", _

_-"Me tengo que ir ya a casa...",_ dice mientras se cuelga su bolsa del hombro. Me incorporo un poco apoyándome sobre los codos para mirarla.

_...parece que ya es ya..._

_-"vale...", _si está en modo-pánico sólo puedo facilitarla la huida.

_-"...te veo luego en Glee...", _sigue sin mirarme al hablar. Se aleja hasta la puerta,

_-"ok...",_

_-"Adiós", _desaparece por la puerta antes de decirlo.

Quito los codos dejándome caer otra vez sobre la cama. Resoplo frotándome la cara con las manos.

_...no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche..._

...

**QUINN POV**

_...ok, Quinn..., deja ya de flipar..._

_...no es para tanto..._

_...bueno, sí lo es... pero eres adulta, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana..._

_...sólo os estabais divirtiendo juntas..._

_...Santana me ha comido una teta!, sería menos vergonzoso haberme acostado con ella!..._

_...PARA!..._

Levanto la vista volviendo al presente, Santana ha llegado la última al aula así que la reunión con las chicas empezó de seguido, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Tampoco es que me queje ahora mismo. La miro, lleva un vestido completamente ceñido y el pelo regido,

_...hoy es 25% sexy, 75% adorable..._

_...Quinn, céntrate..._

**Brittany:** _"...además de ser preciosas, nosotras tres hemos ganado el campeonato nacional de coros...", _

**Santana:** _"Somos ganadoras..., por eso Finn nos pidió que viniésemos a llenaros de la inspiración que da... 'la Impura Trinidad'"_

**Yo:** _"Santana, Brittany y yo nos conocíamos tan bien que sólo tenía que ver las cejas de Santana para saber hacia dónde moverme, así sabía si debía subir... o bajar...", _sigo sonriendo pero me bloqueo,

_...no he dicho eso en alto..._

**Santana:** _"...teneis que estar muy unidas allí arriba, ...los jueces adoran el toque femenino que nosotros tenemos..."_

**Yo:** _"...se trata de ser individuos..., todos somos diferentes, pero tenéis que estar en sincronía..."_

**Marley**: _"Podéis darnos un ejemplo?", _pregunta con esperanza. Sonrío, estar aquí me relaja, voy perdiendo tensión a medida que pasan los minutos. En el Glee Club siempre encontrábamos la mejor manera de enfocar las cosas, recuerdo una frase clave que me valdría ahora, sonrío,

_"...Qué más da lo que hice anoche, en 100 años estaremos todos muertos y el mundo seguirá girando..."_

**Yo:** _"...han pasado unos meses..., pero... apuesto a que las tres podemos improvisar algo...",_ San y Britt se entusiasman y sonrientes se levantan de sus sillas. Las tres vamos directamente al centro de la clase. Nos colocamos en posición, de espaldas al público, y... todo fluye de repente...

_Oh oh oh... Oh oh oh oh oh..._  
_I've been crying' (Oh oh)_  
_Cause I'm lonely (For you)_  
_Smiles have all turned (To tears)_  
_But tears won't wash away the fears (Oh oh)_

_That you're never ever gonna return (Eh eh eh eh eh)_  
_To ease the fire that within me burns (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It keeps me (Crying baby for you)_  
_Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you)_

_So won't you hurry?_  
_Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_  
_I've given up my friends just (For you)_

_My friends are gone and you (Have too)_

_No peace shall I find (Oh oh)_  
_Until you come back And be mine (Oh oh)_

_No matter what you do or say (Eh eh eh eh eh)_  
_I'm gonna love you anyway (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_Keep on (Crying baby for you)_  
_I'm gonna keep (Sighin' baby for you)_

_So come on hurry_  
_Come on and see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_

_Sometime's up (Oh oh)_  
_Sometime's down (Down, Oh oh)_  
_My life's so uncertain (Oh oh)_  
_With you not around (Oh oh)_  
_From my arms you maybe out of reach (Eh eh eh eh eh)_  
_But my heart says you're here to keep (Eh eh eh eh eh)_

_Keeps me (Crying baby for you)_  
_Keep on, keep on (Crying baby for you)_

_So won't you hurry_  
_Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)_  
_See about you baby (Come see about me)_  
_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_  
_I love you only (Come see about me)_

_See about me (Come see about me)_

_See about your baby (Come see about me)_

_You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)_

_I love you only (Come see about me)_  
_Come see about me_  
_Oh_

_-"Hey, Q...",_ escucho a mi espalda nada más acabar la canción, me giro sabiendo ya quien es. El resto de gente están ya hablando, lejos de nosotras, en las sillas.

_-"hola, Santana...", _empleo toda mi energía en parecer normal, y aún más en mirarla a la cara,

_-"Qué tal estás?... quiero decir..., algo de resaca?", _

_-"No, estoy bien", _contesto casi seca. No quería ser brusca, es el pánico, no me deja modular. Santana mira al suelo y leo en sus labios un 'ok' antes de dar dos pasos para alejarse de mí. Me siento imbécil, está intentando normalizar la situación y no estoy ayudando precisamente.

_-"San!",_ la llamo antes de que se vaya, ella se gira para mirarme, _"...quieres... hacer algo luego?..., podemos ir a cenar...", _un silencio,

_...Oh! Dios mío!, ...ha sonado cómo si la estuviese pidiendo una cita?!..._

_-"...como amigas quiero decir...", _me intento corregir pareciendo aún más idiota todavía. Pero entonces San sonríe,

_...se ve que sólo tengo que hacer el ridículo una vez más para volver a la normalidad..._

_-"Vale...", _contesta,

Yo sólo la miro mientras no puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se dispare también...


	8. Chapter 8

**SANTANA POV**

_...Woww, cantar juntas otra vez me ha devuelto las mejores sensaciones..., esto era genial..._

Al acabar la canción busco a Quinn. _Casualmente_ me está dando la espalda.

_...vamos Santana..., ve a hablar con ella..._

_-"Hey, Q...", _la digo armándome de valor. Tenemos que dejar atrás lo que pasó ayer cuanto antes. Casi estoy sufriendo por ella, por la forma en que salió esta mañana de mi casa no me extrañaría que se hubiese duchado con agua bendita...

Quinn se da la vuelta y ya estamos frente a frente a medio metro de distancia.

_-"hola, Santana...", _contesta ella. Parece tranquila. Dudo. Me quedo mirándola unos segundos más.

_...querrá que hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado?..._

_-"Qué tal estás?... quiero decir..., algo de resaca?", _no puedo evitar tantearla un poco más. No tengo claro de qué va esto.

_-"No. Estoy bien", _se me levantan las cejas. Con su tono grosero consigue que casi dé un paso atrás por instinto.

_...ok..._

Si no sabía muy bien cómo se lo iba a tomar, después de esto me ha quedado cristalino. Decido quitarme de su vista, no tengo ganas de sufrir sus dramas personales. Comienzo a caminar sin decir nada más y paso a su lado para dirigirme al lugar donde está resto del grupo.

_-"San!", _me llama Quinn un segundo después, su voz ahora es muy diferente. Me doy la vuelta, _"...quieres... hacer algo luego?..., podemos ir a cenar o algo...", _ahora sí que me sorprende, está insegura. Yo, pese a todo, intento disimular cualquier reacción en mi cara...,_ "...como amigas quiero decir...", _eso si que hace saltar mi sonrisa al instante.

_-"Vale...", _la digo rápido para evitarla el mal trago. Quinn entonces relaja la expresión y sonríe también mirándome. Bajo las defensas.

_...quizás olvidemos esto más rápido de lo que creía..._

_-"Q..., escucha..., no... no quiero que estemos raras..., lo de anoche...", _empiezo a decir con toda la buena voluntad pero ella me corta.

_-"San, no pasa nada...", _intenta hacerse la valiente pero desvía la vista de mis ojos.

_-"Yo..., ...'el incidente'... fue por mi culpa Quinn, se me fue de las manos..., debí parar antes de...",_ pero Quinn sigue sin dejarme acabar las frases,

_-"No me forzaste a nada Santana...",_ dice renegando con la cabeza como para quitarme la idea de que fue culpa mía. Luego hace algo imprevisible, sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar, _ "...tampoco me estaba resistiendo precisamente...",_

_...AY-DIOS!..._

_...eeeeeeeeee..._

_...n?..._

__...Quinn está tonteando?... conmigo?!...__

__...bueno..., ahí tiene un punto..., ella no estaba pasando un mal rato que digamos...__

__...sexy-Quinn..., Uuuhh...__

_...OHOHOHOHGGGGHHHH..._

_...Para!..._

Cuando me vienen a la cabeza las imágenes de anoche, de Quinn retorciéndose de gusto bajo mi cuerpo..., me siento Homer Simpson babeando por _Tenacitas._ La sigo mirando, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo delante de ella sin mostrar ningún signo vital..., debo parecer idiota. Siempre pensé que yo tenía respuesta para todo pero en este instante se me ha parado el cerebro. Creo que se me podría estar cayendo la baba.

_...SANTANA ESPABILA!..._

_-"...eeeeee..., jeje",_ es todo lo que sale de mi boca, **_eso_** es mi elaborada respuesta.

Si no tuviese todavía a Quinn delante me estaría golpeando a mí misma en la frente. Pero entonces la miro otra vez a la cara, se ha puesto roja.

_...qué está pasando?..._

_...todo es demasiado... raro..._

_...por qué de repente parece tener interés?..._

_...no puede ser..., está jugando conmigo..._

_...pero... por qué de repente parece que **yo** tenga interés?!..._

...

**QUINN POV**

_...mierda Quinn!, Santana llegará en cualquier momento y todavía estás así!..._

Corro como una loca del baño a mi habitación y de mi habitación al baño, he tardado **_un mundo_** en decidir qué ponerme y ahora me quedan dos minutos para maquillarme y peinarme.

No es que quiera impresionar a Santana o algo así; es todo lo contrario, estoy dedicando todas mis energías en normalizar nuestra relación, en que podamos llegar a hablar de lo que ha pasado como un recuerdo divertido... o algo así...,

_...más bien creo que me pasé en eso de normalizar cuando bromeé con Santana esta tarde sobre 'el incidente'..._

_...eeee, sip..._

_..no estamos en ese punto todavía..._

Por eso no sabía que ponerme; actuar normal, relajada y descuidada es muy trabajoso. Si me arreglase mucho parecería que me he esforzado..., no quiero que piense que me he esforzado por estar guapa si voy a quedar sólo con ella después de lo que ha pasado...; pero si me visto muy informal, si fuese en zapatillas deportivas o una sudadera..., o una cazadora de cuero..., o me hiciese una coleta...

_...quizás parecería un poco lesbi', no?..._

_...que no es que tenga prejuicios ni nada..._

_...ok, creo que soy idiota..._

_...y cuándo me he puesto yo una sudadera para salir de casa?..._

Bueno, el caso es que al final, después de darle diez vueltas a la maleta y a lo que se quedó en mi armario en casa de mis padres, me decidí por el vestido que ya había tenido puesto esta tarde en Glee, tras pensarlo un poco era claramente la mejor opción,

_...que no me haya cambiado de ropa expresa mi total desinterés por lo que ella pueda pensar, por agradarla o no..._

_...bueno, realmente me he debido de cambiar unas treinta y cuatro veces..., pero eso ella no lo va a saber..._

También me decidí por las botas negras que llevé antes porque tienen muy poco tacón, es fácil que Santana se ponga zapatos más altos, como llevaba esta tarde, así que estaremos más o menos a la misma altura... para poder hablar bien y eso,

_...si, eso..._

Ya sé que estoy analizando demasiado todos los detalles, pero es que esto es doblemente raro para mí. A parte de estos días, no recuerdo la última vez que Santana y yo hicimos algo juntas, solas las dos. Siempre éramos tres. Hoy necesito que seamos dos amigas que se divierten juntas, relajadas.

_...y si se aburre conmigo?..._

_...tranquila Quinn, sólo vais a ir a cenar..._

_...siempre puedo criticar a Sam, sólo tengo que abrir esa caja y luego dedicarme a escucharla despotricar contra él..._

Me intento tranquilizar, ya estoy lista. Voy hasta la cama y me siento en un lado mientras miro el reloj en mi mesilla. Me doy cuenta de que hace diez minutos que Santana tenía que haber llegado.

_...Estará al caer..._

...

Miro una vez más el reloj y resoplo, Santana ya se retrasa más de media hora,

_...si la llamase... parecería desesperada?..._

_..._

Tres cuartos de hora. Es lo que ha tardado en acordarse de que existo y gastar 20 segundos de su tiempo para decirme que no viene. Me siento imbécil por haber creído que podíamos recuperar nuestra amistad, siempre va a ser lo mismo. Estoy entre triste y cabreada.

_...Más cabreada que triste..._

Miro otra vez el mensaje en la pantalla de mi teléfono,

**_"Q, NO PUEDO IR, BRITT ME HA LLAMADO. MAÑANA TE CUENTO"_**

_...no sé de qué me sorprendo..._

_..._

_..._

Me quedo dentro del coche remoloneando un rato más, ya he llegado al parking del instituto; la verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de ayudar a nadie que no sea yo. Si por mí fuese ahora estaría en mi casa, envuelta en una manta en el sofá, aprovechando estos días de vacaciones. Miro a mi lado sin pensar, alguien acaba de aparcar también.

_...genial..., Puck..._

Ruedo los ojos,

_...pfffff..., hoy no estoy para tonterías..._

Haría 'la de que busco algo' en el bolso o en la guantera para hacer tiempo y así no caminar juntos hasta la clase de Glee, pero sé que no me valdría de nada. Puck me esperaría, las sutilezas no son su fuerte. Resignada, me bajo del coche.

_-"Hey, Fabray!...",_ no dice más pero me mira de arriba a abajo devorándome con los ojos,

_-"Puck",_ tranco el coche sin mirar y camino delante de él.

_-"Eeeee..., el otro día no hablamos casi nada, pero... tengo que decir que la Universidad te está sentando **muuuy** bien...",_ dice mientras se rasca la cabeza, acelero el paso. Puedo hacer esta conversación lo más breve posible, por la cara que ha puesto ya me imagino por dónde me va a salir, _"...Q, no corras tanto..., tenemos tiempo todavía...",_ me dice dando cuatro pasos corriendo para alcanzarme, _"...he estado pensando..., te apetece cenar hoy con... Pucksaurio'?, ...así nos ponemos al día con nuestras vidas...", _luego pone esa sonrisa idiota de rey del corral,

_...lo abofetearía cada vez que pone esa cara..._

_...en serio, no entiendo cómo me pude acostar con él..._

_-"Hoy no puedo Puck...", _le contesto secamente,

_-"Vale..., y mañana?", _aunque intentaba ignorarle todo lo posible, no puedo evitar mirarlo ahora sorprendida,

_-"Mañana es Acción de Gracias!", _

_-"Y?",_

Caminando por el pasillo frente a mí veo a Santana venir en mi dirección, aún no me ha visto. Me olvido de Puckerman aunque creo que él sigue hablando, yo sólo siento un murmullo a mi lado. Sigo mirando hacia adelante, Santana ya se ha dado cuenta de que estamos llegando también. Entonces la veo sonreír mirándome,

_...ayyy!, la odio..._

_...vale Quinn, no te ablandes ahora, te dejó tirada anoche..._

Los tres nos encontramos justo delante del aula de Glee. No puedo evitarlo y la miro disimuladamente.

_...hoy es 60% sexy, 40% adorable..._

_...no, quizás sea 40% sexy, 60% adorable..._

_...DEJA-DE PENSAR-ESAS-COSAS..._

_...joder, qué me pasa?, es Santana!..._

_...no pienses en 'el incidente'..., no pienses en 'el incidente'..., no pienses en 'el incidente'..._

**Santana:**_ "Hola...", _noto que me mira pero no digo nada y evito mirarla a la cara.

**Puck:** _"López...", _Puck no se entera de nada y mata el tiempo comiéndose a Santana con los ojos pero aquí, con los tres estáticos, un silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión inunda el pasillo. Más aún cuando me obligo a levantar la vista a sus ojos y dedicarla la más fría de las miradas. Viendo su cara me doy cuenta de cómo va captando el mensaje de que estoy cabreada.

**Santana:** _"Q...",_ empieza a decir con voz insegura, _"...ayer al final se me complicó todo..., quieres... quedar esta noche?...", _no reacciono de ningún modo, por un segundo dudo pero Puck interviene,

**Puck:** _"Esta noche no puede",_ Santana frunce el ceño mirándolo a él y luego mirándome a mí. Por una vez agradezco hoy la compañía de Puck.

Yo sigo sin decir una palabra, la sigo ignorando. Santana parece querer replicar pero en ese momento Mercedes asoma por la puerta de Glee,

**Mercedes:**_ "Ey!, vamos chicos, ya estamos todos aquí...",_ sin esperar un segundo desaparezco dentro del aula,

_...bien, primer encuentro superado..._

_...sólo quiero que acabe la semana y poder volver a New Haven..., olvidarme de todo..._

...

Hoy para Glee nos repartimos por las aulas vacías, cada uno dedicaría la clase a una tutoría personalizada con su alumno asignado; así que al menos llevo un rato tranquila sin tener que ver a Santana. Estoy entretenida con Kitty, esto me distrae. Tiene unas preguntas bastante _curiosas_.

**-**_"...e intenta mantener la vista en los ojos de los jueces..., y no tengas miedo de echarles una sonrisa o incluso guiñarles el ojo...; les estarás haciendo el día, créeme..., les estarás recordando su juventud y lo que tuvieron...", _la digo al final, me doy cuenta de que ya casi estamos acabando nuestro tiempo.

**-**_"Voy a escribir eso..., eres la mejor maestra del mundo..., en serio, la mejor!", _Kitty, que estaba sentada encima del piano, salta al suelo y se abalanza sobre mí para darme un abrazo pillándome por sorpresa. Aguanto el momento sin decir nada, esperando que termine rápido. No me gusta el contacto.

Kitty se separa de mí y sin más se marcha de la habitación. Justo antes de salir se cruza con Santana que entra. Santana la fulmina con la mirada después de que escucho a Kitty saludarla en un mal español. Me preparo mentalmente.

_...ok Quinn, 'mantengan posiciones'..._

_-"Aaahh, es una maldita bruja...", _me dice refiriéndose a Kitty,

_-"Yo creo que... es encantadora...", _la verdad es que ya me estoy dando cuenta de que esa niña es un poco perversa, pero no pienso darle la razón a Santana,

...

**SANTANA POV**

Por fin encuentro a Quinn en uno de los aulas. Ya han debido acabar porque la 'rubia tonta' ya se marcha.

_...vale, ahí está..._

_...arréglalo Santana. Tiene un poco de razón en estar enfadada..._

_-"Aaahh, es una maldita bruja...", _la digo a Quinn mientras me acerco, intento perder un poco de tensión entre nosotras,

_-"Yo creo que... es encantadora...", _contesta sonriente, encantada de llevarme la contraria. Tiene esa cara, esa cara por la que sé que esto quizás no acabe bien.

_-"En serio?, entonces por qué le da a Marley laxantes?...",_ Quinn se queda callada, _"...tu 'pretty little liar' se los consigue, puedo verlo con mi tercer ojo mexicano..."_

_-"Ves..., esto es lo que mi profesor de psiquiatría llama 'proyectar', ...estás proyectando a Kitty en mí...",_ dice Quinn con condescendencia. Pero no la estoy escuchando, mis ojos se distraen mirando a sus finos dedos deslizarse sobre el piano, es hipnótico. Tengo que concentrarme para volver a mirar a sus ojos, _"...Santana, ya nos hemos graduado, es momento de superar esto...",_

_-"Superar qué?", _por el tono, esto ya es más bien una discusión,

_...Santana relájate, no has venido a esto..._

_-"que estás celosa...",_ Quinn sonríe con superioridad y yo me obligo a contenerme. la abofetearía.

_-"Y por qué iba a estar celosa... de ti?, ...por favor, no me digas que es porque estás en una estúpida sociedad secreta Nazi...",_

_-"Escucha..., hace dos semanas estuve en la barbacoa de Jodie Foster, ...y el profesor del que te hablé antes..., bueno, él tiene 35 años..., fuma en pipa...; se está divorciando de su mujer, que no lo ha tocado en tres años. ...Estoy saliendo con él", _escuchándola me cabreo más todavía. Me cuenta esas memeces orgullosa, como si acabase de cumplir todos sus sueños,

_-"Woww...",_ grito sarcástica, y miro al rededor como si tuviésemos público, _"...subidlo a Twitter!, Quinn está emocionada porque ya hay otro hombre que define su vida...", _

_...no puedo creer que sea tan tonta con lo lista que es!..._

_-"Y a ti qué te emociona?, eh?, ...agitar pompones en Kentucky?..., quiero decir, quieres que todo el mundo piense que eres dura... pero en realidad eres una niña asustada con muy poca autoestima... que tiene miedo de alcanzar sus sueños",_

_...fff, no caigas Santana..._

_-"El profesor Coderas te enseñó eso entre 'rapiditos' en el sillón de su despacho?, ...se excita con madres adolescentes que apenas ven a sus hijos?", _creo que me he pasado pero sonrío igualmente, no pienso dar un paso atrás.

Pero en la siguiente milésima de segundo se me borra la sonrisa, la mejilla me arde y yo miro descolocada a Quinn. Me acaba de cruzar la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni lo pienso y la devuelvo el gesto. Al golpear su cara veo cómo su cuerpo entero se inclina. Me duele la mano. Me quedo mirándola, se me olvida mi mejilla.

_...no quería pegarla tan fuerte..., no quería hacerla daño de verdad..._

_-"Qué estáis haciendo?!", _Brittany aparece de repente en el aula, por su voz imagino que ha visto como poco la escena final. Vuelvo la vista a Quinn y veo cómo se yergue y se recompone de la bofetada como si fuese _Terminator. _Al menos me tranquilizo al saber que está bien. Luego Quinn hace una mueca hacia Britt,

_-"nada..., ...nada de nada...", _es todo lo que dice antes de salir del aula.

Sacudo la cabeza por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

_...Quinn es un genio dando bofetadas..._

...

...

...

Plan B. Estoy delante de la casa de Quinn. Ya ha anochecido y sonrío al ver luz en su habitación. Llevo toda la tarde llamándola pero no contesta al teléfono así que he venido para obligarla a que me escuche,

_...aunque tenga que amordazarla y atarla a una silla para conseguirlo..._

...


	9. Chapter 9

**SANTANA POV**

Plan B. Estoy delante de la casa de Quinn. Ya ha anochecido y sonrío al ver luz en su habitación. Llevo toda la tarde llamándola pero no contesta al teléfono así que he venido para obligarla a que me escuche,

_...aunque tenga que amordazarla y atarla a una silla para conseguirlo..._

Camino los últimos pasos hasta la puerta principal y toco el timbre. Mientras espero, intento escuchar si alguien se mueve dentro de la casa pero no oigo nada. Pasa un rato y vuelvo a llamar pero ya sin esperanza de que me abra, más por molestarla.

Esperaba que la cabezota de Quinn no me abriera la puerta si sabe que puedo ser yo, pero imaginé que quizás sus padres me facilitasen la mitad del camino. Resoplo resistiéndome a dar el siguiente paso.

_...ok..._

Plan C. Rodeo otra vez la casa y me coloco bajo la ventana de la habitación de Quinn. La luz sigue encendida. Miro hacia arriba dándome ánimos mientras me coloco el bolso cruzado para no perderlo,

_...vamos Santana..., has hecho esto cientos de veces..._

Me doy la vuelta y agarro fuerte con las dos manos la rama más alta que alcanzo del árbol, levanto la pierna e intento asegurar el pie en la primera rama podada que sobresale.

Cada movimiento de esta escalada estaba milimetrado, conozco cada 'peldaño'; con doce años estoy segura de que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Pero al levantar la otra pierna para buscar su nuevo punto de apoyo me doy cuenta de dos cosas: que ya no tengo doce años..., y que hacer esto con un vestido ajustado y zapatos de tacón no es la mejor idea.

_...mierda Quinn..., esto me lo vas a compensar..._

Decido quitarme los zapatos antes de seguir subiendo y los tiro en la hierba. Dos minutos más tarde ya estoy frente a su ventana pero está cerrada. Puedo ver a Quinn tumbada encima de su cama, leyendo; pero ella no me ha visto a mí.

Estoy a casi un metro de la ventana así que no puedo golpearla para llamar su atención. Ahora es cuando venía el paso clave, me tengo que inclinar lanzándome contra la repisa de la ventana dejando apoyados los pies en el árbol, así que lo hago. La única manera de salir de aquí es entrando en la casa, ...la otra opción es caer al jardín.

_...no recuerdo haber pensado nunca antes en eso..._

Aguantando todo mi peso en mi mano derecha, golpeo el cristal con los nudillos de la otra, esperando que Quinn tenga la _amabilidad_ de abrirme.

_...si, ahora que lo pienso, ha sido una gran decisión confiarle mi vida a una Quinn cabreada..._

Veo cómo levanta la cabeza al escuchar el ruido y me mira. Pasan diez segundos al menos hasta que reacciona de alguna manera, debía estar decidiendo qué hacer conmigo, ...si dejarme morir o no, supongo.

Hace una mueca y lanza el libro sobre la cama antes de levantarse y venir hacia mí.

_-"vamos, Q!, ...me estoy cansando aquí afuera...", _digo sin pensar, un poco aliviada porque no se va a hacer de rogar para abrirme; imagino que todavía no puede escuchar nada de lo que digo de todos modos.

_-"Qué haces aquí?", _me pregunta un poco arisca después de subir la ventana. Yo, sin contestarla, cojo impulso con los pies para conseguir sentarme en el marco. Sacudiendome las manos, ahora más relajada, la contesto sin mirarla.

_-"Intentar hablar contigo..., te he estado llamando toda la tarde y no me contestas...", _ella se aparta y vuelve hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde,

_-"...A veces eso puede ser una respuesta también, sabes?...",_

_...ya me está cansando..._

_-"Se puede saber qué te pasa?!...", _pregunto ya enfrentándola, _"...hace sólo dos días eras todo amor y cordialidad...", _la digo sarcástica, me giro y meto las piernas en la habitación mientras hablo. Puedo verla mirar mis pies descalzos extrañada pero creo que prefiere concentrarse en echarme del cuarto cuanto antes,

_-"No me pasa nada..., ya puedes marcharte por la puerta...", _contesta sin mirarme, mira a todas partes en la habitación menos a mí, parece que estuviese siguiendo una mosca con los ojos.

_...vale, si no quiere hablar ella..._

_-"No me voy a marchar..., tranquila, ya hablo yo...", _me levanto y camino hasta donde está ella pero me quedo de pie delante,_ "...no tienes que decir nada, puedo imaginarme que tu cabreo infantil es porque ayer al final no quedamos-"_

_-"Me dejaste tirada", _me corrige rápidamente interrumpiéndome. Resoplo antes de rehacer mi frase.

_-"...porque ayer 'te dejé tirada'...", _digo haciendo las comillas con los dedos. _"...pero si no fueses **tan..., tan..."**, _me sulfuro, ni siquiera consigo encontrar la palabra que busco, _"...tan **tú..., **me habrías dejado explicártelo...", _ella mueve la cabeza y levanta las cejas, como con desdén, dejándome hablar para que acabe primero.

Entonces es cuando lo veo, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Se me acelera el corazón y, casi horrorizada, me acerco a ella hasta poner mi mano en su mejilla,

_-"Quinn...", _la digo con un hilo de voz. De repente me mira extrañada pero luego se da cuenta de por qué debo de haberme quedado pálida. No dejo de mirarla. Poniendo mis dedos en su barbilla despacio la levanto un poco más la cara para ver mejor el cardenal a la luz, ella no se resiste pero evita mirarme. Su pómulo marcado se parece más a lo que haría un puñetazo que lo que hace una bofetada con la mano abierta.

Yo ya ni me acordaba de que esto había pasado y ahora estoy mirando mi firma en su cara.

_-"joder, Q..., yo...", _murmuro avergonzada. Nuestros ojos se conectan unos segundos; a veces sus ojos verdes me desarman totalmente; no sé si la ha sorprendido mi mirada o es que se ha dado cuenta de que estoy ya fuera de nuestros juegos macabros pero no me deja decir más, de pronto cambia el tono de voz a una Quinn más cálida.

_-"Santana, no es para tanto..., me salen morados fácilmente...", _aparta mi mano de su cara tomándola con cuidado y luego se pasa la mano por la marca como si intentase esconderlo.

_-"Mierda..., Quinn...", _no sé cómo expresar lo que siento. Después de ver su cara buscaría a quién se lo hizo para matarlo,

_...pero he sido yo..._

Me alejo de ella y me siento el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, al lado de la ventana. Me quedo mirando mis manos extendidas sobre mi regazo. Pasan unos segundos en silencio.

_-"Por qué no podemos estar bien?!..., el lunes... lo pasamos bien juntas..., con mi abuela..., y luego de compras..., de risas en casa...; ...fue un buen día Q...",_ suspiro cansada, después ruedo los ojos antes de decir lo siguiente corriendo, _"...más allá del 'incidente'...; creí que volvíamos a estar bien, que volveríamos a ser amigas de verdad...",_ hablo con pena mientras sigo sin levantar la cabeza, es más fácil hablar si no la miro. Siento sus ojos sobre mí unos segundos.

_-"...y... qué hiciste?",_ me dice de repente.

_-"eh?", _levanto la cabeza para mirarla, confusa. Ella sigue sentada en el borde de la cama.

_-"...Ayer..., dónde estuviste?, por qué no pudiste venir?...",_ me lo pregunta tranquila ahora, parece dispuesta a hablar. Las dos estamos hablando casi en susurros ahora, a pesar de estar a dos metros de distancia; es como si tuviésemos miedo de herirnos más. Luego endurece un poco el gesto, _"...te divertiste con Brittany al menos?", _frunzo el ceño al escucharla.

_...n?..._

-_"No estuve con Britt...", _la contesto perdida. Ella es la que me mira extrañada ahora,

_-"bueno, tú me lo dijiste... en el mensaje, Santana...", _

_-"Ah...,", _entonces lo entiendo,_ "...pero no estuve con Britt, ...ella me llamó..., estaba preocupada por Marley, tenían ensayo y me pidió que me pasara por allí..., pensó que yo podría hacer algo...", _Quinn me mira sin decir nada,_ "...la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada, no se deja ayudar pero esa chica tiene problemas Q...", _Quinn no deja de mirarme,

_-"...por lo que he oído su problema es el pequeño Puckerman..., sólo tiene que alejarse de él, no la va a traer nada bueno...", _

_-"no lo sé...", _contesto y suspiro. Ahora no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.

Quinn entonces se levanta de la cama y camina hasta mí, me extiende la mano dejándola inmóvil delante de mis ojos y me mira con cara de ofrecerme una tregua. La tomo y ella tira de mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

_-"Bueno..., me... me voy ya...",_ titubeo porque parece que ya he conseguido que me escuche, ya he conseguido lo que vine a hacer. Camino unos pasos hacia la puerta,

_-"San..., si quieres... puedes quedarte un rato...",_ cuando me giro la veo subirse a la cama y sentarse estirando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. _"...podemos ver la tele..., ni siquiera están mis padres, están con mis tíos porque mañana no cenaremos con ellos...",_ con la mano golpea suavemente la colcha a su lado en la cama, invitándome a sentarme con ella.

Yo me ablando y sonrío sin darme cuenta, parece que quiere que me quede de verdad.

_-"...me quedo si vas a buscarme mis zapatos...",_ la digo haciendo una mueca idiota mientras me lanzo sobre la cama. Sin mirarla puedo ver cómo rueda los ojos antes de ponerse en pie otra vez resoplando.

...

**QUINN POV**

Sin darnos cuenta San y yo pasamos horas hablando y bromeando, parece que ya hemos dejado atrás la 'tormenta' de antes.

_...al final todo fue culpa de mi pataleta de celos..._

_...Quinn!..._

_...no eran celos!..., deja de pensar tonterías..._

_-"Es... increíble..., es preciosa Q...", _vuelvo la vista a Santana que sigue sosteniendo la última foto de Beth que Shelby me mandó. San sonríe sin dejar de mirarla y yo sonrío mirándola a ella.

_-"Shelby dice que es muy lista...",_ la digo,

_-"Seguro que si Q, ...el excedente de neuronas en tu cabeza compensará con creces las deficiencias de Puck, no te preocupes...",_ sonríe de nuevo y me devuelve la fotografía.

Las dos estamos en pijama, medio tumbadas en la cama. Se ha hecho bastante tarde y Santana ha cogido ropa de mis cajones para cambiarse. Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, ha sido natural, como siempre fue. Apago la televisión, que ninguna de las dos estaba ya haciendo caso, y dejo el mando sobre la mesilla.

Me estiro mejor en la cama y me tapo hasta los hombros.

_-"Q..., mi... mi abuela me llamó antes...",_ escucho a Santana a mi lado, vuelve a hablar con voz insegura, _"...quería que fuésemos mañana a desayunar con ella..., ya sé que es Acción de Gracias pero será sólo un rato..., puedes-"_, la corto,

_-"De acuerdo Saaannn, iré contigo...",_ una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara al tiempo que siento un hormigueo por el cuerpo. Esta farsa con su abuela me gusta un poco, tengo que admitirlo. Intento esconderme y me giro de lado en la cama dándola la espalda.

_-"Ok...",_ la escucho decir, casi para sí misma. Después cierro los ojos, tranquila, dejándome sucumbir al sueño. Todo está volviendo a la normalidad. La escucho moverse a mi lado y pienso que se está acomodando mejor en la cama pero entonces siento sus dedos posarse sobre mi mejilla y recorrerla despacio y suavemente, es el lado donde tengo el golpe. La escucho respirar y noto que está muy cerca; luego, un segundo después siento sus labios posarse lentamente sobre mi mejilla magullada dejando el beso más dulce que me han podido dar alguna vez, ni siquiera me creo que esta chica sea Santana ahora mismo. _"...lo siento mucho babe...", _dice dejándome sin respiración,

_...tranquila Quinn, está bromeando..._

Entonces siento a Santana recostarse en la cama otra vez a mi espalda, de repente su brazo aparece rodeando mi cintura y noto su aliento en mi nuca. Yo, al mismo tiempo que lucho contra mi sorpresa, me sorprende aún más que mi mano ha buscado la suya sin darme cuenta y ahora están unidas contra mi tripa.

_...esto cada vez se siente más raro..._

...

* * *

_**SPOILER: ...el próximo capítulo será EL CAPÍTULO esperado..., ;D**_

_**...YEAP!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**SANTANA POV**

Abro los ojos,

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me he despertado, sólo abro los ojos de repente. Hay claridad.

Entonces, justo frente a mí a un palmo de distancia, descubro unos enormes ojos pardos mirándome impasibles. Ni se inmuta de que he despertado ni yo hago otra cosa que no sea devolverla la mirada.

_...está... pasando de verdad?..._

_-"...hola...", _dice después de unos segundos de trance. Es un susurro que acaba con media sonrisa mientras se acurruca en sí misma y esconde aún más su cara entre las mantas y la almohada, pero no deja de mirarme. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, hoy me he despertado con la Quinn más dulce, sólo para mí.

_-"hola...",_ respondo en una exhalación, la imito y me arropo mejor haciendo un ovillo con mi cuerpo. No quiero moverme de aquí.

Otra vez silencio.

Pero no hay tensión en la habitación mientras nos miramos, estamos bien. Es como estar en un descanso, el tiempo muerto de un partido analizando qué está pasando. Mirando a sus ojos, intentando a la vez adivinar qué puede estar rondando por su cabeza,

_-"Q...", _carraspeo intentando recuperar la voz,_ "...lo del profesor casado..., es... en serio?...",_ me sale sin pensar. Veo cómo se rompe el momento cuando desvía sus ojos de los míos y se echa hacía atrás tumbándose completamente en la cama, deja la vista perdida en el techo. Mientras ella suspira incómoda yo hago una mueca lamentándome de mi bocaza, pero a la vez me descubro **necesitando **escuchar la respuesta. No dice nada, _"...tú vales más que eso Quinn...; no la va a dejar..., nunca las dejan...", _hablo despacio, con cuidado; intentando que suene a amiga y no a entrometida.

Vuelve a respirar profundamente.

_-"No lo sé...",_ dice. Creí que no diría nada más pero tras unos segundos, _"...es ...es agradable, ...está pendiente de mí cuando estamos juntos..., me cuida...", _me cabrea escucharla,

_-"Oh, vamos, Q!, yo-", _me callo a media frase,

_...yo podría..._

_...yo podría...?, no ibas a decir eso, Santana..._

Quinn gira la cabeza distraída y me mira, suponiendo que yo iba a decir algo más, pero no digo nada.

Intento dejar de mirarla yo también, ahora podía ver su mejilla dañada de nuevo y tiene un color un poco más oscuro. No quiero atormentarme con eso otra vez, sólo me juro a mí misma que no volverá a pasar.

_-"...a qué hora te dijo tu abuela que fuésemos?", _pregunta entonces cambiando de tema.

Se acaba el tiempo muerto y volvemos a aterrizar en el mundo. Al final ronroneo remoloneando mientras me destapo, me siento en la cama y me froto los ojos con los dedos antes de buscar un reloj a mi alrededor para empezar a hacer cálculos.

_-"No me dijo hora..., pero conociéndola... ya nos estará esperando...", _ruedo los ojos antes de girar medio cuerpo y mirar una vez más a Quinn tumbada y al hueco de la cama en el que he dormido.

_...se estaba muy bien ahí..._

Sacudo la cabeza desechando la idea de volver a ese lugar, muy a mi pesar,

_...ok..., empezamos el día..._

_...HOP__!, Santana..._

_..._

_..._

Quinn se ha vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey sencillo bajo la cazadora, pero yo no puedo evitar el rezagar mis pasos para hacerla caminar delante de mí, es como una travesura de la que no me puedo contener, se me van los ojos a su trasero. Las raros días que se pone pantalones siempre consigue un extra de mi atención, ya era así en el instituto.

Sonrío mirando sus curvas una vez más.

_...Nunca lo sabrá..._

_...sólo es un pequeño placer inocente... _

Tras haber pasado por la casa de mis padres un momento a cambiarme de ropa yo también, las dos llegamos otra vez a casa de mi abuela. Y otra vez, un segundo después de llamar al timbre, nuestros dedos aparecen entrelazados; ahora ha sido ella quien ha buscado mi mano. Sonrío sin atreverme a mirarla, cada vez se siente todo más natural.

Borro la sonrisa abruptamente sólo con imaginarme la cara de idiota que debo tener,

_...esto es de locos, necesito que acabe esta semana cuanto antes..._

...

**QUINN POV**

Me encanta cogerla de la mano, no puedo evitar esa sensación, es totalmente diferente a lo que sentí cualquier otra vez que hice eso con algún chico. La mano de San es suave y delicada, es cálida; sus finos dedos se deslizan entre los míos con facilidad. Cuando un chico me coge de la mano creo que lo único que me pasa por la cabeza es que está haciendo un patético esfuerzo por parecer que no sólo busca meterse en mis pantalones.

_...quizás tenga algún trauma con los hombres, la vida me ha dado muchos 'limones'..._

Sigo con la cabeza en Babia'. Santana y yo tenemos la relación más rara del mundo, todos estos años hemos peleado hasta el extremo y a la vez, ni podría plantearme penderla en mi vida. Hay veces que la arrancaría la cabeza sólo por quitarla esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara..., y hay veces que daría media vida por volver verla sonreír.

Quiera o no, ella me ha tocado en mi vida, Santana es mi mejor amiga.

Y para colmo del caos, esta semana de Acción de Gracias. Estamos pasando tiempo juntas como no lo hacíamos hace años, pero es como si todo fuese de distinto color: las mismas miradas y las mismas palabras... ahora se ven de diferente manera.

La puerta de la casa cruje antes de abrirse y vuelvo a la realidad. Me agarro más fuerte a la mano de San sin darme cuenta y ella me devuelve el apretón justo antes de que aparezca Alma López frente a nosotras.

_-"Hola...", _

_-"Buenos días señora López...",_

_-"Buenos días niñas!..., ya os iba a llamar...",_ se acerca rápidamente a Santana y poniendo una mano en su brazo, se inclina besándola en la mejilla. Parecería un gesto normal si no fuese por la cara de shock de San que está intentando disimular inútilmente, _"...se os han pegado las sábanas, eh...",_ bromea y se acerca ahora a mí para besarme también. En un segundo la abuela de Santana ha vuelto a desaparecer en el interior de la casa esperando que la sigamos.

Un poco aturdida por el cariñoso recibimiento miro a San que me levanta sus cejas haciendo ver que está igual de sorprendida que yo. Después es ella la que pasa delante tirando de mi mano.

...

Tras impedir que la ayudemos e ir dejando comida en la mesa como para alimentar a un regimiento, Alma llega por fin al salón con una cafetera humeante en la mano y se sienta acompañándonos en la mesa.

_-"...bueno..., y qué tal estáis pasando estás vacaciones?",_ pregunta la abuela sonriente y relajada. No nos mira mientras, distraída, va sirviendo el café en las tazas,

Esto es nuevo; una Alma en modo 'sonriente' es algo muy difícil de ver,

Miro a Santana y la veo concentrada devorando comida así que mentalmente me declaro responsable de seguir la conversación,

_-"bien..., siempre está bien tener un descanso de las clases...",_ contesto, la abuela asiente y vuelve a sonreír,

_-"...y así tenéis unos días para veros también...",_ dice casual, con un tono juguetón. Suena un poco como cuando los padres de San bromean con ella, pero viniendo de su abuela no deja de ser bastante inquietante.

_-"Si..., eso también...",_ añado nerviosa con una risa estúpida que no sé de dónde ha salido.

_-"Me alegro de que hayais tenido un rato para venir a verme..., quería-, EEEY!...",_ ella sola se interrumpe haciendo que desvíe la vista de la comida para mirarla, veo que Santana ha tenido el mismo reflejo que yo, _"...Quinn, pero qué te ha pasado?!",_ Alma frunce el ceño, viendo el movimiento de sus ojos me doy cuenta de que se refiere a mi cara.

Llevo un poco de maquillaje pero no pude esconder completamente el moratón de mi pómulo.

_...no es para tanto, ni siquiera me golpeó tan fuerte..._

_-"No es nada..., fue... fue un accidente...", _contesto nerviosa, me llevo la mano a la cara sin pensar para cubrirme tontamente. A mi lado veo a Santana intentando desaparecer dentro del cuello de su camisa.

_...mierda!, todo iba demasiado bien..._

Los siguientes segundos consisten en una consecución de miradas transparentes:

*La abuela frunciendo el ceño aún más, dudando de mi sinceridad mientras analiza mis ojos.

*Yo intentando parecer normal mientras rezo para que cambiemos de tema.

*Alma desviando la vista a la cara de San esperando no ver lo que se imagina.

*Santana bajando la vista, avergonzada.

*Alma confirmando sus sospechas, poniéndose rígida en su asiento y endureciendo el gesto de su cara.

_-"Santana?",_ pregunta entonces seria, con voz firme. No deja de mirarla.

Se palpa la tensión.

No sé que hacer, veo a Santana torturándose por esto bajo la mirada acusadora de su abuela, 'esto' que de repente se ha convertido en **algo** más grave. Me cabreo por dentro, no quiero que San se sienta mal por ello.

_...no tiene sentido, si no fuese porque me quedó marca ni siquiera nos acordaríamos de lo que pasó..._

_-"Yo...no..., no...", _Santana no es capaz de formar una frase. La miro y siento un mazazo en el pecho al darme cuenta de que está a punto de llorar,

_...pero qué está pasando?!..._

_-"Santana...", _vuelve a decir su abuela con una voz que podría helarnos la sangre,_ "...´se lo has hecho tú?", _

Pero San no dice nada. De repente levanta la vista con ojos tristes y mira a su abuela como dispuesta a afrontar el castigo.

_...esto es locos!, nos hemos abofeteado un millón de veces!..._

_-"Creí que tenías razón...", _empieza a decir su abuela con voz plana y firme dirigiéndose a ella,_ "...que el amor es el amor y no puedes elegirlo. Te vi feliz el otro día..., vuestras miradas..., y creí que estaba equivocada...", _me mira a mí un segundo y vuelve a mirarla a ella otra vez,_ "...pero esto..., me **avergüenzas** Santana, no creí que fueses capaz de hacer algo así...", _

_-"...abuelita...", _balbucea San rogando con ojos vidriosos. No puedo verla así, no es justo. Busco su mano sobre la mesa y la aprieto fuerte intentado devolverla a nuestra perspectiva de lo que pasó. Alma entonces se fija en nuestras manos, creo que sorprendida.

_-"No puedes hacer eso a la persona que quieres...", _dice su abuela un poco más serena pero igual de fría. Sigo pasmada por la situación hasta que veo a San asintiendo con la cabeza a las palabras de su abuela, se quita con la punta de los dedos algunas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas,

_-"No ha sido su culpa..., fue... un accidente...",_ me escucho decir, entonces sigo hablando, _"...no va a volver a pasar. Yo... yo la abofetee primero...",_ miro a San intentando también convencerla a ella,_ "...estábamos acostumbradas a pelear todo el tiempo antes, en el instituto..., pero ahora... **que estamos juntas..., **después de esto...", _no sé cómo decir lo que quiero decir,_ "...ayer ya nos dimos cuenta de que esto es... **diferente**..., ya nos sentimos bastante mal por ello...; no volverá a pasar...", _acabo repitiendo.

Alma me mira en silencio, nos mira a las dos después. Yo vuelvo la vista a Santana a mi lado y se me estruja el corazón, no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia ella para besar su mejilla e intentar borrarle esa expresión de culpa de la cara.

..._no ha pasado nada, no soy una novia maltratada!..._

Pero, de alguna manera, en el último segundo desvío la trayectoria y mis labios acaban posándose sobre los suyos. Ni me he dado cuenta de por qué lo he hecho, no sé cómo he llegado allí; pero no me bloqueo e intento dejarla un beso tierno que exprese que estamos bien, que ella y yo sabemos que estamos bien.

Con mi mano sujetando su mandíbula tardo un poco en despegarme de ella. Se queda inmóvil. Despacio, me voy alejando de sus labios mientras nuestros ojos conectados no saben ni qué preguntar.

_-"Eso espero...",_ refunfuña al fin Alma, ignorando el beso; su voz da un poco menos de miedo ahora, _"...veo cómo os mirais..., se os iluminan los ojos a las dos...",_ me siento ruborizar al escucharla y aparto la mirada de los ojos de Santana, _ "...pero... ningún amor puede soportar algo así, no puede volver a pasar. Quiero que me lo prometáis..., las dos...",_

...

...

_-"Ffff..., ha sido... intenso...",_ digo al llegar, casi cansada al tiempo que me lanzo sobre la cama de Santana en casa de sus padres. San sólo suspira mientras cierra la puerta de su habitación.

Después de aquello en casa de su abuela y durante el camino de vuelta a aquí, Santana prácticamente no ha dicho nada. Intentamos dejar el tema de 'mi cara' a un lado pero el resto del desayuno fue bastante raro.

_-"Viste su cara?, ...me miraba decepcionada...",_ dice ella y se queda de pie apoyando la espalda en la puerta, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

_-"San...",_

_-"...me sentí peor que cuando me echó de casa aquel día, Q..., ...porque sé que hoy tenía razón...",_

_-"Santana..., tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto...", _me pongo de pie otra vez y camino hasta ella, agarro su mano e intento alejarla de la puerta y que se siente conmigo en la cama,

_-"...**sí** tiene razón..., no tenemos 15 años, Quinn...", _San se resiste a caminar y me doy la vuelta para mirarla, está abatida.

Me encuentro de pie, en medio de la habitación, con su mano cogida de la mía. Frente a frente, llevo la vista hasta la altura de sus ojos.

_-"San...",_ acaricio su mejilla con mi mano libre,_ "...sabes que no ha sido como ella lo ve...",_ levanto un poco su barbilla para hacer que me mire, _"...no estamos juntas...",_ digo suavemente.

Y entonces, una fuerza imparable hace que bese su boca otra vez, y otra vez me siento perder la voluntad. Este beso es diferente, no pienso que se vaya a acabar porque acaba de empezar, e intento mover los labios para atrapar los suyos pero me choco de frente con una Santana paralizada. Vuelvo en mí.

_...no sé qué estoy haciendo..._

Me aparto de su boca dejando mi frente apoyada sobre la suya; y me quedo ahí, respirando fuerte e incapaz de abrir los ojos, escondiéndome como una niña pequeña, no quiero ver cómo me rechaza.

...

**SANTANA POV**

_...Quinn me está besando..._

_...Quinn me está besando!..._

Me estremezco antes de reaccionar. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ella ya ha separado sus labios de los míos. Pero la tengo aquí junto a mí y quiero que vuelta a besarme, no puedo estar más segura de algo.

Abro los ojos, de repente empiezo a asentir, mi cuerpo vuelve a responderme.

_-"...no estamos juntas...",_ repito en un susurro sus últimas palabras. Mi brazo rodea su cintura y la atraigo hacía mí, me olvido de todo lo demás.

Voy a besar a Quinn; sin apuestas, abuelas o alcohol involucrados. Me flaquean las piernas.

Me inclino y me aprieto contra su boca,

_...otra vez ese calor, es como electricidad cada vez que nos besamos..._

Separo mis labios y ladeando la cabeza busca atraparla mejor, con más fuerza y determinación; no pienso, ahora mismo funciono por instinto. Entonces la siento devolverme el beso, sus labios también se mueven y un roce de su lengua en mis dientes me lleva al éxtasis, al borde de la muerte por electrocución,

_...es Quinn!..._

Consigo, contra mi voluntad, separarme de sus labios para sobrevivir,

Aún con una de nuestras manos con los dedos fuertemente entrelazados; mi otro brazo en su espalda apretándola contra mí, su mano libre acariciando mi cuello ahora, hipnotizándome.

No consigo mirarla, dejo la cabeza gacha,

_-"Qué está pasando Q?, ...dime que no me lo estoy imaginando...",_ me sale un susurro nervioso, con voz agitada, a dos centímetros de sus labios,

La escucho respirar tres veces antes de oír su respuesta, vuelvo a mirar a sus ojos incapaz de soportar la espera,

_-"...no... no lo sé, no pienses..., hoy es jueves, el domingo cada una volverá a una punta del país...",_ sin más, suelta mi mano para agarrar el borde de su jersey y se lo quita sacándoselo por la cabeza rápidamente,

Se me para el corazón al verla, vuelvo a asentir veloz,

_-"...a 900 kilómetros...",_ la digo dándola la razón. Me lanzo otra vez contra sus labios al tiempo que siento sus dedos comenzar a soltar los botones de mi camisa...

* * *

**_...ya sé que me he quedado a medias, esq se me estaba alargando mucho..._**

**_...CONTINUARÁ..._**

knk


	11. Chapter 11

_**RETOMAMOS...**_

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_..._

_-"Qué está pasando Q?, ...dime que no me lo estoy imaginando...",_ me sale un susurro nervioso, con voz agitada, a dos centímetros de sus labios,

La escucho respirar tres veces antes de oír su respuesta, vuelvo a mirar a sus ojos incapaz de soportar la espera,

_-"...no... no lo sé, no pienses..., hoy es jueves, el domingo cada una volverá a una punta del país...",_ sin más, suelta mi mano para agarrar el borde de su jersey y se lo quita sacándoselo por la cabeza rápidamente,

Se me para el corazón al verla, vuelvo a asentir veloz,

_-"...a 900 kilómetros...",_ la digo dándola la razón. Me lanzo otra vez contra sus labios al tiempo que siento sus dedos comenzar a soltar los botones de mi camisa...

Cada segundo que paso besando sus labios me hace desearla aún más, son irresistibles, son suaves... y eran prohibidos...

_...es Quinn!..._

_...joder, Santana!, supéralo ya y disfruta del momento!..._

Intento distraerme a mí misma e intensifico el beso haciendo que mi lengua vuelva a tantear sus labios, Quinn entonces no tarda en reaccionar y abre la boca permitiéndonos enredarnos en la más dulce locura.

_-"..mmmhhhh...", _escucho un gemido y ni siquiera sé quién de las dos ha sido.

Entonces noto que mi camisa se abre, ya me ha debido desatar todos los botones y de repente sus dos manos se posan inseguras sobre mi vientre que se tensa. Me vuelvo a estremecer. Es una sensación bestial.

Quinn deja de besarme y se separa unos centímetros de mis labios para bajar la vista hasta sus manos, esta nerviosa. Siento como mueve levemente la punta de sus dedos sobre mi piel, y se queda así unos segundos.

Hemos perdido toda la velocidad que habíamos alcanzado, de repente. Yo la miro a ella mientras ella mira sus manos, ahora se deslizan un poco mas lejos hasta mi cintura.

_-"Q?...",_ la llamo con un suspiro, pero no responde. _"...Lucy?...",_ al fin levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Poso mis manos en sus mejillas, con cuidado de no hacerla daño allí donde ayer le marqué la cara, y la acaricio, despacio. Tiene su mirada más inocente y la veo asustada, ella sólo me mira, _"...Q, no tenemos que... hacer nada..., esto es una locura...", _mirándola me siento como si la fuese a quitar su virginidad.

Pero ella niega con la cabeza rápidamente y, como parte de su respuesta, agarra los bordes de mi camisa a la altura del cuello y tirando hacia atrás me la va sacando por los brazos. Yo sólo la dejo hacer mientras no desvío la vista de sus ojos.

Intento mantener la calma pero el latido desbocado de mi corazón me delata, estoy segura de que puede ver cómo palpita mi pecho.

De repente me encuentro en medio de mi habitación, en sujetador y frente a Quinn. Es de día y hay mucha luz, apenas es aún la hora de comer... y estamos aquí. Me miro hacia abajo sin pensar y aparto unas pocas neuronas de mi crisis nerviosa actual para felicitarme mentalmente por haberme puesto hoy unos de los conjuntos nuevos de lenceria que compré esta semana.

_...el azul eléctrico me sienta muy bien..._

Levanto otra vez la vista y sonrío al notar que Quinn parece pensar lo mismo; sus ojos en mi pecho, sigue nerviosa pero me está devorando con la mirada.

_...quién lo diría..., Quinn Fabray..._

Pero no hace nada.

_-"Ey...",_ la digo susurrando, _"...soy yo..., sigo siendo yo...", _no me atrevo a hacer nada yo tampoco. Veo en sus ojos cómo me desea, pero parece bloqueada.

Me mira y se agarra el borde de su camiseta de tirantes para sacársela en un segundo. Ahora estamos las dos en sujetador. Quietas.

_-"Es...sólo..., no sé... lo que estoy haciendo...",_ me dice casi avergonzada, yo sonrío sin que diga más. Me muero de ternura viéndola completamente vulnerable frente a mí, totalmente expuesta.

_...ahora sí me siento como si fuese a quitarla la virginidad..._

_-"...haz lo que quieras hacer...; no... no tienes que pensar en qué se supone que deberías estar haciendo... o qué me gustaría que hicieses..., no soy cualquier chico idiota, Q..., sólo... no pienses tanto..., haz lo que te apetezca...",_

_..idiota Santana!..._

Sólo de escucharme me abofetearía. Ha parecido una cinta cutre de autoayuda.

Cuando creo que va a empezar a reírse de mí y marcharse a su casa, algo cambia en su cara. Sus ojos se entornan, jugando, y mirando su boca veo como se muerde el labio inferior. Empiezo a babear como una tonta, dos movimientos sutiles y tengo frente a mí la chica más sexy del planeta.

_...cómo hace eso?..., me tiene a sus pies..._

_-"vale...",_ contesta, y entonces sonríe de verdad. Ni me acuerdo a qué me está contestando,

_...Ay, Dios mío..._

Sigo quieta mientras la veo levantar la mano, despacio. Y trago saliva. Entonces, lentamente, casi dudando me roza el pecho con la yema de los dedos, tocando la piel disponible por encima del sujetador; no deja de intercalar miradas a mis ojos como preguntándome si puede hacer eso.

Más increíble todavía, al tiempo que siento sus dedos deslizarse, puedo ver sus párpados moverse como si se sorprendiera, sus ojos se abren más como con la realización de su cuerpo reaccionando. Es completamente transparente, casi puedo sentir lo que ella siente. Me estoy derritiendo.

_...ok, lo quiero todo..._

_...y lo quiero ya..._

No espero más y me llevo las manos a mi espalda, ansiosamente me desabrocho el cierre del sujetador y vuelvo a agarrar los tirantes para quitármelo del todo. Lo lanzo al suelo.

Estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Quinn me mira un segundo más, no sé si la estoy abrumando. Entonces pasa sus dedos sobre mi clavícula recorriendo unos centímetros y se inclina para posar sus labios ahí donde acaban de estar sus dedos, siento el calor, un beso suave y sencillo antes de apartarse otra vez. Sus dos manos ahora vuelven a bajar hasta mis pechos, dibujando caminos sin sentido sobre mi piel, chocan y se detienen una y otra vez contra mis pezones, dedicándoles más tiempo, ya sin recato alguno.

_-"...tu piel es... suave...",_ dice como si mentalmente me estuviese comparando con la colección de merluzos que han tenido el privilegio inmerecido de acostarse con ella. Y entonces sonríe, vuelve a ser Quinn, noto que se está relajando. Yo sonrío también y me acerco a sus labios de nuevo, despacio; disfrutando de cada instante, poso mi boca sobre su sonrisa, sólo dos segundos, un beso por lo irresistiblemente adorable que es a veces.

Empiezo a tener claro que soy un experimento, pero me da igual, voy a disfrutar muchísimo de esto.

_-"...más suave que ese profesor tuyo?",_ la tanteo bromeando, ...y luego me maldigo.

_...cállate la boca; no era el momento, Santana..._

_-"eres boba...", _me contesta ella rodando los ojos.

_...ya lo sabía..._

Y entonces, sin darme cuenta, todo vuelve a acelerarse. Sus labios aparecen de repente sobre los míos, presionándolos. Una de sus manos vuelve a mi nuca apretándome contra ella. No tardamos en hacer del beso el más intenso de todos.

Avanzo contra su cuerpo y hago que camine hacia atrás, empujándola hasta que chocamos con la cama, pero no caemos todavía.

Permanecemos de pie un poco más. Quinn deja de besarme otra vez y se aparta lo justo para poder observar su juego con mi cuerpo; sus dos manos otra vez sobre mis pechos, bajan hasta la cintura para volver a ascender de nuevo. Se acerca un poco y me besa el cuello, después un segundo beso que me absorbe,

_-"...mmmmggghhh...", _

_...ahora sí he sido yo..._

Quinn se para un momento y levanta la cabeza; me mira entonces sonriente y sorprendida, quizás por conseguir esos sonidos de mí.

_-"interesante...",_ musita levantando una ceja, se deja media sonrisa en los labios.

_...ayyYYYY!..., la mataría..._

_...la mataría a besos..._

Y no me da tiempo a pensar más. Quinn se va agachando y noto sus labios dejando un beso bajo mi cuello, luego besa un poco más abajo y se aparta para mirarme a los ojos, no hago ni digo nada. Vuelve a besarme un poco más abajo y levanta de nuevo la vista. Es como confirmar a cada paso que seguimos adelante, las dos sabemos dónde acaba ese camino de besos y no puede hacerme más feliz, no tengo nada que objetar.

_...hoy es Acción de Gracias y esta noche voy a tener mucho q agradecer!..._

_-"uooooaaaahhh...", _un **vergonzoso** sonido gutural sale de mi boca al sentir la lengua de Quinn contra mi pezón, su saliva empapándome, sus labios succionándome la vida. Mis párpados se intentan resistir pero se me cierran los ojos.

_...qué está pasando?, por qué lleva ella las riendas?, parezco yo la niñita inocente..._

Me esfuerzo en olvidar el placer y alargo los brazos para alcanzar su espalda, en un momento ya he desatado su sujetador. Entonces la agarro de la cintura suavemente haciéndola erguirse de nuevo.

_-"...ven aquí...",_ balbuceo sin pensar al tenerla donde quería. Una frente a la otra, muevo mis manos y con la punta de los dedos tiro de los tirantes de su sujetador; sin resistencia ya, la prenda se viene conmigo y la dejo caer.

Sólo me maravillo un momento con mi visión, dejándome sentir todo lo que me provoca. Luego me aprieto contra su cuerpo permitiendo que nuestra piel se toque directamente, su pecho contra el mío..., y alcanzo el delirio.

_-"...wwaaahhh...", _sonrío al escucharlo,

_...y ahora **sí** ha sido ella..._

Con un brazo rodeando su espalda, la empujo un poco más y apoyo mi rodilla encima de la cama, sin soltar su cintura la voy recostando sobre la colcha despacio antes de posarme casi entera sobre ella y volver a sentirla.

_...ahora yo tengo el mando..._

Pero se esfuma el pensamiento en el momento en que me sujeta la cara y se lanza a besarme los labios, más bien me lanza contra ella. En un momento los sonidos de los besos se mezclan con los gemidos enredados de las dos. Mi pierna aparece entre las suyas y mi muslo se aprieta contra ella.

_...por qué tenía que ser hoy el día en que se pusiese pantalones?..._

_-"mmhh...", _gime, _"...San...",_

Me descubro adicta a mi nombre en sus labios. Entonces me dirijo a su cuello y me quedo allí, jugando con mis dientes y saboreando su piel, buscando nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo. Mi muslo la vuelve a embestir.

_-"San..., mmhhh..., haz eso otra vez...",_ y yo sonrío por dentro porque mis labios están ocupados ahora.

En lugar de hacer caso a sus demandas, voy deslizando mi mano hacia abajo; desde su pecho bajando lentamente por su tripa. Se estremece porque lo está viendo venir, yo me estremezco mirándola a ella. Tropiezo con la tela de su pantalón y sigo bajando la mano por encima de la prenda hasta que la poso y froto con toda la palma donde antes presionaba mi pierna, mis dedos traviesos haciéndola sentir más.

_-"...mmmhhh, quítamelos...",_

Y entonces dejo de estar nerviosa y muevo la mano en busca del botón que me va a abrir las puertas del paraíso Fabray.

_...el paraíso Fabray?..., Santana: hortera..._

Da igual. Quiero esto y ella también lo quiere.

_...no hay vuelta atrás..._

_...me voy a acostar con Quinn..._

* * *

**_...Ya quería subir algo, perdón por la espera. _**

**_SÉ que a nadie le gustan las excusas FF pero pasó algo el último mes que está haciéndome la vida muy complicada, no tengo demasiado tiempo. Sólo decir que aunque tarde en actualizar, nunca abandonaré un fic._**

**_y muchas gracias por los reviews, animan un montón a seguir!, y a Dani, que me pone las pilas cuando lo dejo mucho tiempo. A ver si me pongo con PRECIOSA..._**

**_UN BESAZO PARA TOD S!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**QUINN POV**

_-"mmhh...", _gimo, _"...San...", _he perdido totalmente el control sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mis palabras, es como ver la escena desde otro lugar. Mi subconsciente o quien quiera que sea ha tomado el mando.

Pero no me voy a resistir, me limito a sentir.

Estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca nadie me hizo sentir antes; literalmente, sensaciones en mi cuerpo que nadie más que yo había conseguido provocarme.

Estoy flipando al tiempo que intento dejar de pensar, no quiero perder la oportunidad de sentirlo todo, pero que sea Santana la persona que consiga este efecto en mí me trastoca completamente muchas cosas que pensaba seguras, todo lo que creí conocerme.

Nunca le diría esto a nadie pero después de mis experiencias sexuales supuse que yo era una de esas mujeres frígidas, después de todos los preámbulos que podían ser más o menos divertidos, a la hora de la verdad sentía... nada, total indiferencia a lo que estaba pasando. Pero podía vivir con eso, podía fingir, sé cómo hacer sentir bien a un hombre,

_...pero esto..., ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA..._

De repente siento los dientes de Santana apretándome en el cuello, pero no me hace daño, sólo está jugando. Sus perfectos labios oprimen mi piel mientras su lengua me empapa en más de un lugar. Abro los ojos y clavo la vista en el techo de su habitación, intentando anclarme a la realidad. Pero su muslo vuelve a apretarse entre mis piernas y yo pierdo el norte un instante, otra vez ese... calor, esa sensación que no quiero que se vaya.

_-"San..., mmhhh..., haz eso otra vez...",_

_...quiero volver a sentirlo..., por favor..._

Pero no me hace caso. Entonces bajo la vista para mirarla y me doy cuenta de que tiene sus ojos fijos sobre los míos. Me vuelvo a recrear en que las dos estamos medio desnudas, que lo que siento contra mi piel es la suya. La estoy viendo frotarse contra mí y sólo eso me provoca, estoy en llamas.

Despacio, se separa un poco de mi cuerpo y sus dedos van dejando una inesperada y suave caricia por mi piel, van bajando desde mi pecho, recorren mi tripa y se topan con mi pantalón. San y yo no dejamos de mirarnos, es posible que hayamos dejado de respirar. Entonces noto que sus dedos siguen bajando, los siento presionando la tela, y un temblor me recorre el cuerpo; es como un escalofrío que no es frío, **es puro calor. **

Y es fuego cuando sus dedos se curvan y parece agarrarse a mí.

_-"...mmmhhh, quítamelos...", _digo sin dudar, casi sorprendiéndome. Ahora mismo no puedo estar más segura de algo, quiero sentirla por todas partes; no quiero que haya nada que se interponga entre nuestros cuerpos.

Al momento veo cómo me suelta el botón del pantalón y me baja la cremallera. San se deshace de mis botas y yo misma levanto la pelvis en el aire **desesperadamente** para sacarme los vaqueros. Con los pulgares agarro la prenda para tirar hacia abajo y en unos segundos me los he quitado; y entonces me bloqueo un instante: la impaciencia ha hecho que mis bragas se hayan ido con los pantalones. Estoy completamente desnuda bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y me siento un poco avergonzada.

_...madura, Quinn..._

_...no era algo que no fuera a pasar en unos minutos..._

Entonces olvido mi cuerpo porque yo también sigo mirándola a ella, esperando que vuelva a mí. Está de rodillas sobre la cama, se había echado para atrás dándome espacio para quitarme los pantalones. Me ha dado un poco de distancia y ahora puedo saborear mejor la imagen que tengo, sólo lleva ya sus pantalones vaqueros, en algún momento se ha descalzado también.

_...es... espectacular!..._

Veo todo su torso dorado desnudo, su pecho perfecto, ...sus labios enrojecidos de besarme,

_-"San...",_ la llamo. Parece en otro planeta pero yo la necesito sobre mí,

Y ahora sí me hace caso, es como si despertase. Su cuerpo recorre veloz la distancia entre las dos y casi lanzándose sobre mí, sus labios atacan los míos. Atacar' es la mejor definición. Mis manos la rodean rápidamente y acaban aferradas a su espalda desnuda. No puedo pensar, me invade el deseo.

_...joder!, esto es la lujuria?..._

_...Dios mío!, ...es Santana!..._

Pero una de sus manos se cuela de nuevo entre nuestros cuerpos y casi vuelvo a perder la consciencia; baja rápido y acaricia mi muslo por el exterior. Todo es diferente, no me siento 'sobada', siento que me acaricia con cuidado, mimándome.

Las dos seguimos perdidas en el beso hasta que ella aleja unos centímetros sus labios de los míos,

_-"...quiero verte...",_ susurra, pero yo no la entiendo,

_-"...qué qu- mmmmhh...",_ no consigo acabar la pregunta, pierdo el habla en el momento en que su dedo corazón presiona certeramente ese lugar entre mis piernas. Mi abdomen se contrae, ya siento que voy a explotar y sólo me acaba de tocar. San me sigue mirando a los ojos mientras me tantea, es extrañamente íntimo, _"...Santanaahh..."_, sus dientes vuelven a mi cuello, su dedo empieza a hacer círculos y yo me noto al borde; me intento resistir,

_...por favor Quinn, aguanta..._

...

...

**SANTANA POV**

Quinn ya ha empezado a respirar más calmada. Por un momento pensé que no volvería a la normalidad...,

Escondo mi sonrisa perdiendo la mirada en las paredes de mi habitación. Tengo el orgullo de saber que la he hecho tocar el cielo,

_...ejmm, en un tiempo record..._

No me he apartado completamente de ella, todavía mi mano está posada sobre su tripa. Muevo mis dedos muy levemente para seguir sintiendo su piel,

_...su increíblemente suave piel..._

Llevamos un rato en silencio, quietas. Cada poco me mira y se le dispara una sonrisa enorme que me contagia, es como si no se estuviese creyendo lo que acaba de pasar y entonces se vuelve a dar cuenta de que ha sido real.

_-"...tienes... hambre?",_ la pregunto dándome cuenta de que es mediodía, deberíamos estar comiendo y no tiradas en la cama. Quinn sigue completamente desnuda y yo sólo llevo el pantalón. Todo es raro... y natural.

_-"No, con todo lo que tu abuela nos ha puesto para desayunar..., me saltaría hasta la cena si no fuese Acción de Gracias...", _me contesta con una media sonrisa que me atraviesa el cuerpo, me está hablando del desayuno como si nada, pero sé que sigue pensando en el sexo. Quinn se gira y se tumba de lado, luego se acurruca en sí misma mirándome; yo mentalmente me aplaudo porque mi mano disimuladamente se las ha apañado para mantener el contacto y ahora reposa sobre su cintura.

_...aún no me creo lo que acaba de pasar..._

Miro hacia abajo en la cama buscando la colcha que se ha quedado perdida a nuestros pies, la agarro y nos cubro con ella antes de volver a la misma posición. Mi cuerpo se relaja aún más.

_-"yo tampoco tengo ganas de comer nada..., pero podría dormir un poco...",_ la digo acomodándome. Sin darme cuenta me quedo mirándola, esperando que piense lo mismo que yo y se quede aquí conmigo más tiempo; entonces la veo cerrar los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que ver que ha aceptado mi 'proposición encubierta' me hace feliz de alguna manera.

Cierro los ojos yo también.

No sé por qué el sexo me da sueño, supongo que le pasa a todo el mundo; te quedas totalmente en paz... y caes redonda. Aún cuando ahora sólo se ha tratado de Quinn, tengo la misma sensación de satisfacción,

_...bueno, quizás no la misma..._

Pero sí es cierto que no me importa haberme quedado un poco frustrada, y eso es nuevo. Me ha encantado poder recorrer su cuerpo. Que me dejara hacerla las cosas que la acabo de hacer,

_...besarla por todas partes..._

_...ok, **casi** todas partes..._

_...Santana, piensa en otra cooooosa..._

_...pero... volveré a tener esta oportunidad?..._

_...daría lo que fuera por... probarla..._

Sigo con los ojos cerrados pero mis dedos reaccionan solos a mis pensamientos y vuelven a moverse levemente sobre su piel, tengo miedo apartarme y perder el permiso' para poder tocarla,

_..._

_..._

_-"San...", _

_-"mmhh?", _siento que me tocan el hombro con cuidado,

_-"Santana..., nos hemos quedado dormidas...", _abro un ojo cuando me empieza a llegar la información al cerebro. Quinn sigue tumbada a mi lado. Busco un reloj, sin pensar, al tiempo que me doy cuenta de dónde estoy y por qué,

_-"Oh...", _

_-"es tarde, tengo que irme a casa..., se supone que tenía que ayudar a mi madre con la cena...", _dice pero resopla después, quizás dejando ver sus pocas ganas de ello,

_...Quinn en versión pánico otra vez?..._

_...al menos hoy pone una excusa..._

Parece más tranquila también. Entonces veo cómo se destapa completamente y se levanta de la cama. Recoge su ropa pieza a pieza del suelo, sin prisas, paseándose desnuda por la habitación sin cubrirse.

_...AAaaaala!..._

Me recreo. Yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. Me mantengo tumbada boca arriba y pongo mis manos bajo la nuca para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. Sonrío enormemente esperando a que me mire y me haga algún comentario,

Y lo hace,

_-"No te cortes, eh!",_ me dice con ironía a mi mirada descarada. Pero mantiene esa media sonrisa que multiplica la mía por cien.

_-"No lo hago, tranquila...",_ la contesto con el mismo tono. Ella se detiene un segundo para dedicarme una mirada con los ojos entornados,

_-"contrólate un poco, se te está cayendo la baba...",_ lo vuelve a intentar antes de dirigirse hacia el baño,

_-"...antes no te ha molestado cuando he ido dejando mi saliva por tu cuerpo...", _sigo sonriendo. Entonces Quinn gira la cabeza al escucharme, quedando de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de mi baño, con gesto serio,

_...me he pasado?..._

_...me he pasado..._

_...Santana, idiota!..._

Pero Quinn vuelve a sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza y desapareciendo por la puerta,

_..si!, ...he ganado!..._

_..._

_..._

_-"...espera, te acompaño...", _la digo atándome los cordones de las zapatillas. Quinn ya tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación y se queda ahí agarrada esperándome hasta que me pongo de pie.

Bajamos las escaleras y me empiezo a dar cuenta de hay ruido en casa. Unos escalones más y vemos a mi madre y a mi abuela preparando la mesa en el salón para la cena; más bien, dejando de poner la mesa para levantar la vista y mirarnos,

_...deja de poner cara de que os han pillado, Santana!..._

_-"Hola... señoras... López...", _dice Quinn atolondrada, no se esperaba la compañía,

_-"Santana!, no sabía que estabais en casa...", _dice mi madre mirándome raro,

_...es ella la que me mira como si nos hubiese pillado!..._

_-"si...",_ contesto titubeando, _"...nooos hemos quedado dormidas...",_ entonces noto la mirada de Quinn atravesarme desde unos escalones por debajo de mí, mi madre levanta las cejas y mi abuela permanece impasible, _"...eee, estábamos viendo la tele...",_

_-"seguro que sí...",_ sonríe entonces mi abuela, casi hablando para sí misma aunque todas la hemos escuchado,

_...Ay, Dios mío!..._

_...está pensando que hemos estado..._

_...claro, porque ella cree que..._

_...pero lo cierto es que sí que hemos..._

_...JODER, SANTANA!, ni tú sabes lo que está pasando!..._

_...Hace unos días no sabías si erais amigas o fingíais serlo... _

_...o enemigas que fingen ser amigas..._

_...que fingen ser novias..._

_...que se acuestan pero fingen que sólo son amigas..._

_...fingidas..._

_-"Bueno..., yo... me voy ya...", _dice Quinn cuando ya las dos hemos bajado las escaleras; habla dirigiéndose a mi madre y a mi abuela, que asienten, pero luego me mira a mí.

Estamos al lado de la puerta principal de la casa y las 'señoras López' no apartan la vista de nosotras. De repente estoy incómoda.

_-"...eeee, vale...",_ respondo. Doy un paso más y abro la puerta. Quinn también está perdida en la situación.

_...con todo lo bien que estábamos antes...,esto no puede ser más raro..._

_-"Niñas..., pueden despedirse normal..., no me voy a escandalizar...", _dice mi abuela sonriendo de nuevo. Dedicaría mis pensamientos a sorprenderme y felicitarme por el cambio en la actitud de mi abuela si no fuese porque ahora soy yo la que está entrando en modo-pánico,

_...esto cada vez es más confuso..._

Conecto mis ojos con los de Quinn intentando adivinar cómo vamos a hacer esta despedida, creo que ella está preguntándome lo mismo. La sigo mirando un momento y me pierdo en sus rasgos,

_...sería bonito besarla ahora..._

_...a la mierda!, no he podido perder tantos puntos-Sims' en una hora!, ...puedo besarla!..._

Y sin dudar más me inclino hacia ella y posando una mano en su mejilla la beso los labios, Quinn se limita a devolverme el beso. Un sencillo beso de despedida apto para padres, aunque quizás lo he hecho durar un poco más de lo necesario. No he podido evitarlo.

Entonces mi mira y sonríe perdiendo toda la tensión que podía haber entre nosotras,

_-"Feliz Acción de Gracias, San...",_ me susurra, luego desvía la mirada, _"Feliz Acción de Gracias",_ repite más alto dirigiéndose a mi madre y a mi abuela. Y vuelve a mirarme,

_-"Feliz Acción de Gracias",_ la contesto cálidamente, sin trucos,

Con eso Quinn se marcha y yo al girarme me encuentro el ceño fruncido de mi madre. La ignoro.

Tengo una extraña sensación de felicidad,

_ ...de falsa felicidad?..._

_...no pienses tanto Santana, te quedan tres días en Lima..._

_..._

* * *

**_please, review!,_**

**_ ...animadme la tarde..., entro ahora a la oficina de 2 a 10! _**

**_:(_**


	13. Chapter 13

**QUINN POV**

_-"...Quinn..., me estás escuchando?...",_

_-"mnn?", _hago un ruido en piloto automático, pero me esfuerzo en volver a la realidad y enfoco la vista de nuevo. Mi madre, sentada frente a mí, me mira como si la acabase de hablar en otro idioma.

_-"...que si quieres puré?...",_ me dice y me doy cuenta de que lleva un rato con el brazo extendido, ofreciéndome el cuenco, _"...Quinn, cariño, qué te pasa?...",_

_...ni te lo imaginarías..._

Miro a mi padre de reojo, tiene la misma cara; está esperando una respuesta. Odio esa actitud en él, preside la mesa de la cena como si presidiese una reunión de trabajo.

_...Es tan..._

_-"Quinn...", _insiste mi padre,

_-"Perdón...",_ hablo al fin, tomando el cuenco de puré de patata, _"...estaba distraída..., tengo... tengo que entregar un trabajo en unas semanas...",_

_-"Con tantos pájaros en la cabeza te acabarás marcando el otro lado de la cara con otra puerta...",_ le escucho reírse a su propia frase y luego murmura algo, sacudiendo la cabeza, como un comentario 'off the record',_ "...no puedo creer lo torpe que puede ser esta niña...", _yo lo miro mientras me intento abstraer y teletransportarme mentalmente a dentro de una hora, _"...jmm..., espero que estés esforzándote en tus clases..., no quisiera estar derrochando la barbaridad de dinero que me cuesta tu educación..., verdad?...", _dice él de forma condescendiente,

_-"Si papá",_ le contesto bajando la vista a mi comida en el plato. Apenas yo me he escuchado. Siento como si esta casa me absorbiese la energía,

_...Acción de gracias..., JA!..._

_...**gracias** por sacarme de esta casa en tres días..._

El silencio en el que estamos cenando se acaba cuando escuchamos el sonido de mi teléfono móvil, es una llamada.

_...será San?..._

_...y por qué iba a ser ella?..._

Mis ojos se disparan al otro lado de la habitación donde esta el teléfono, posado sobre una mesilla. Las miradas de mis padres también acaban allí,

_-"Ni se te ocurra...",_ dice mi padre mientras el sonido continua,

_-"No..., no iba...",_ balbuceo,

Tengo claro que no es una opción levantarme y coger el teléfono en mitad de esta cena; de hecho, me extraña que no me diga nada sobre haberlo traído al comedor o no haberlo quitado el sonido,

_-"Qué clase de persona llamaría a una **casa decente** en mitad de la cena de Acción de Gracias?...",_

_...en serio, odio a este hombre..._

_...me encantaría ver su cara si supiera lo que he estado haciendo antes..._

Sonrío para mis adentros y, fantaseando así, me ayudo a pasar la cena. De verdad odio esta casa y esta farsa de familia.

La música de la llamada terminó y pocos minutos después sonó la melodía de un mensaje, pero el teléfono sigue completamente fuera de mi alcance. Lo miro sin darme cuenta, quiero cogerlo,

_...y si es San?..._

_...podría ser ella..., quizás..._

_...no sé..._

_...cualquier cosa que diga me ayudaría, no tengo ni idea de en qué punto estamos ahora mismo..._

_...necesito saber qué está pasando..._

_...no está pasando nada Quinn!..._

_...es una locura!..._

_...os volveréis a la universidad el domingo..._

_...pero..._

_...y si..._

_...sólo en un supuesto..._

_...qué haría yo si me dijese que quiere...?..._

_...eso no va a pasar, Quinn!..._

_...bueno, vale, aunque no pase..., qué harías Quinn?..._

Borro la sonrisa que acaba de aparecer en mi cara en cuanto me doy cuenta y me distraigo jugando con unas judías en mi plato. Miro el móvil otra vez sin poder evitarlo,

_...soy idiota o qué me pasa?..._

_...pero..._

_...en serio..., sus labios son... diferentes..._

_...TODO es diferente..._

_...es que... __lo de hoy ha sido..._

_-"INCREIBLE!", _grita mi padre de repente dejándome en shock_, "...no te lo había dicho..., es increíble!; no adivinarías quién me preguntó por ti en la iglesia el Domingo pasado?...", _me quedo mirándolo mientras hace la pausa aunque los tres sabemos que sólo él va a seguir hablando,_ "...el hijo de Jack Thompson..., se le veía interesado..., ese chico es un buen partido Quinnie...", _

_...Jr. Thompson es IDIOTA..._

_...por Dios..., se llama Junior..._

_-"Ohh", _sonríe mi madre, es como una corista de sus comentarios a estas alturas. Si él está delante, mi madre queda completamente anulada.

Me quedo callada esperando a que el tema se extinga solo. Rezando para que esas ideas salgan de su cabeza cuanto antes.

_-"Yo...",_ digo intentando buscar la respuesta acertada que me saque airosa de esto, pero mi padre me corta, le gusta más escucharse a sí mismo,

_-"...Increíble..., parece que la gente ya se ha olvidado de tu embarazo..., eso es bueno...",_ lo veo sonreír complacido mientras mastica y me dan ganas de estamparle el plato de puré en la cara,

_-"si papá", _

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_-"...**Gracias**.. por tener un techo que nos cobije..., comida en la mesa..., y una familia para compartirla...", _miro a mi padre y ruedo los ojos, le encanta ponerse profundo, _"...**gracias**... por traernos a Santana en estas fechas y poder estar todos juntos hoy aquí...", _sonrío, tengo su mano cogida y le doy un apretón cariñoso_, "...y... **gracias**... por hacer que mi madre y mi hija se reconcilien, porque nunca podrían dejar de quererse...", s_i yo hubiese tenido comida en la boca habría salido disparada por toda la mesa, pero él sonríe como si nada, _"...vale, ya podemos empezar a comer...",_

Miro a mi padre con los ojos como platos, la abuela y yo todavía no hemos tenido una conversación de verdad acerca de 'nuestras diferencias' y no es un tema que se pueda sacar tan a la ligera.

Me quedo un segundo pensando en la manera sútil de decirle a mi padre que no me ha parecido un discurso muy acertado,

_...quizás una patada por debajo de la mesa..._

Pero entonces mi otra mano siente el apretón de los dedos de mi abuela; giro la cabeza para mirarla y me encuentro con sus ojos, me mira con cariño pero con la cabeza gacha, como si me estuviesen pidiendo perdón. Jamás había visto esta mirada en mi abuela.

_-"Tana...", _la miro con miedo, o nervios, no sé. Noto que mi padre suelta mi mano para que le dedique toda mi atención a mi abuela y ella atrapa con sus dos manos la mía mientras se gira un poco en su silla para mirarme de frente. Mi abuela empieza a asentir con la cabeza como reiterando lo que todavía no ha dicho, _"...tu padre tiene razón..., tengo que dar gracias por estar aquí hoy... contigo...",_

_...ok, esto es la prueba de que el día de hoy no ha pasado..._

_...esto no esta pasando..., es imposible..._

Miro a mis padres que permanecen en silencio presenciando la escena con serenidad; dándome valor para que vuelva a mirar a mi abuela, para que escuche lo que tiene que decir,

Así que la miro,

_-"...siento... haberte decepcionado cuando... viniste a mí para contarme algo tan importante para ti..., ahora sé que estaba equivocada..."_

_...Dios mío..._

Mi corazón se me sale del pecho, no me lo puedo creer,

_...no te pongas a llorar Santana..._

_-"...nadie puede escoger de quién nos enamoramos..., y estoy orgullosa de ti por... enfrentar esto, por... seguir el camino de tu felicidad sin importarte lo que piensen un puñado de necios..., bueno, aunque yo fuera uno de ellos...", _se ríe y yo me río y lloro a la vez escuchándola, _"...Quinn es una niña excepcional..., es... bonito veros juntas..., cuídala..., tienes un brillo diferente cuando estáis juntas...",_ me acaricia la cara con una mano y yo disfruto de la sensación,

_-"verdad?...",_ dice mi madre sonriéndome, _"...eso mismo pienso yo...",_ ni me propongo lanzarle a mi madre algún tipo de mirada, ahora mismo soy un mar de lágrimas.

_-"...abuelita...",_ digo, y sin aguantar más me lanzo en sus brazos como puedo, me abrazo a ella giradas en las sillas, delante de la cena. Entonces siento a mi abuela devolverme el abrazo, me aprieta fuerte y yo rompo más a llorar, es lo que tanto desee,

_-"...pero tienes que mantener tu palabra de que vais a cumplir la promesa que me habéis hecho hoy_...", dice al separarse un poco de mí, permitiendo que nos volvamos a mirar a la cara,

_-"lo juro, ...nada parecido volverá a pasar...",_ contesto firme mientras asiento aceleradamente,

Hay un silencio de paz antes de que mi padre lo rompa, bromeando mientras intenta disimular sus propias lágrimas,

_-"...que os parece si empezamos a cenar de una vez?...",_

Pero un momento después mi teléfono suena a mi lado, es un mensaje,

_-"Santaanaaa, el teléfono fuera de la mesaaa...",_ recita mi madre como si fuese algo que me ha dicho un millón de veces, ...que han podido ser un millón perfectamente,

_-"...Un segundo mami...",_ no la dejo quejarse más y me lanzo a mirarlo, aún todavía limpiándome algunas lágrimas de la cara,

_...será Quinn?..._

_...por qué leches Quinn es mi primer pensamiento?..._

_...pero es que me muero de ganas por contarla lo que acaba de pasar..._

_...oh..._

Es Puck, abro el mensaje:

**_"LOPEZ, TE NECESITO. ACABA Y VEN A ECHARME UNA MANO. FIESTA ESTA NOCHE, MI CASA"_**

**_..._**

* * *

**_no abandono, de verdad. Pero es que me está costando Dios y ayuda' encontrar tiempo para escribir..._**

**_Con todo, ya he prometido para este finde capítulos nuevos de 'PRECIOSA2'y 'ANOTHER THANKSGIVING' y pienso cumplirlo..._**

**_...aunque todavía no sé cómo! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Puckerman!, abre la puerta!",_

_...qué leches hago aquí?..._

_...yo NO organizo fiestas, yo VOY a fiestas..._

Le doy una patada a la puerta para hacerme notar aún más, la aporrearía con los nudillos pero tengo las dos manos ocupadas cargando con pesadas bolsas de cubitos de hielo.

_...no sé cómo me he dejado timar..._

_...jmmm..._

_...será porque he tenido un **muy buen día**..._

La puerta de la casa de Puck se abre por fin y me encuentro a Mercedes sonriendo frente a mí.

_-"eyy...",_

_-"pasooo..., esto pesa", _la digo ignorandola y entrando en la casa,

Avanzo y en el salón veo a Tina y a Mike sentados en el sofá, sólo les hago un gesto rápido con la cabeza para saludar. No hay nadie más. Sigo en busca de la cocina y allí ya encuentro a Puck colocando unas botellas,

_-"eeh!, hola..., dónde está todo el mundo?...",_ le pregunto mientras poso las bolsas encima de la encimera. Básicamente llego una hora más tarde de lo que dije que vendría conque imaginé que a estas alturas ya habría un poco de ambiente,

_-"bueno..., no es una fiestaaaa-fiesta, sólo es un grupo de gente..., música y algo de alcohol...",_ dice como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Levanto la ceja mientras lo miro,

_-"Cuanta gente es 'un grupo de gente'?",_ pregunto, ya le estoy viendo venir...,

_-"sólo los del Glee Club..., los de siempre...; no sé..., os echaba de menos... y nos volveremos a marchar-",_ le interrumpo,

_-"...y para eso he traido dos toneladas de hielo?!",_

_-"...nunca se sabe dónde nos llevará la noche...",_ contesta él mientras yo resoplo.

Cojo un cuchillo y lo clavo con saña en la bolsa de hielo para abrirla; agarro un vaso y me voy preparando una copa mientras lo escucho hablar,

_-"OK, vale...",_ admite desinflándose,_ "... López, tiene que ayudarme un poco. He... estado pensando..., ahora soy diferente, he madurado..."_, lo miro de reojo y casi me aguanto la risa, casi, _"...creo... que Quinn es la mujer de mi vida...",_

_...oh..._

Me dejo de reír y vuelvo la vista hacia él,

_-"Has montado una fiesta sólo para ligarte a Quinn?!, ...y qué coño quieres que haga yo?!..."_, le digo pensando en que tengo que intentar disimular, aunque no estoy segura de lo que intento disimular. Tardo un segundo más en soltar lo que tenía en la cabeza desde que he cruzado el umbral de la puerta, _"...va a venir?",_ le pregunto más calmada,

_-"me puso que vendría en cuanto se pueda escapar...",_

En casa dudé si llamarla para ver si iba a venir pero no quise parecer pesada..., o que me he colgado de ella... o algo...; después de lo de hoy lo mejor es que ella marque la distancia, no quiero que empiece a flipar de repente, antes parecía cómoda.

_...si no me ha llamado pues bien, ya nos veremos luego..._

_...aunque podíamos haber venido juntas..._

_...la verdad es que podría haberme llamado..._

_...osea, yo podía haberla pasado a buscar..._

_-"...no sé...", _mis ojos y mi cabeza vuelven a centrarse en Puck a mi lado,_ "...podrías... decirle que he cambiado..., que... estoy centrado en la empresa...",_ frunzo el ceño,

_...la 'empresa'..._

_-"Puckerman..., no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero no tienes una empresa, ni siquiera pagas impuestos..., limpias piscinas por unos pavos!, eres como cualquier chico de 12 años que reparte periódicos o le corta el césped a su vecino...", _

Me da un poco de pena pero no tanta como para callarme, la verdad duele pero no deja de ser verdad.

_-"Estoy... trabajando en la ampliación...",_ contesta inseguro.

Puck es mi amigo y en el fondo es un buen amigo pero tengo que dejar a un lado mis impresiones de él con respecto a Quinn para mantener nuestra amistad. Sólo de pensar lo que pasó entre ellos me dan ganas de estrangularlo; Quinn es lista y él es idiota pero en temas de sexo Quinn era inocente y Puck se aprovechó,

_...como si ella fuese una chica cualquiera más..._

_...y el muy imbécil la dejó embarazada..._

_...él no está a la altura de Quinn..., que se vaya quitando esas ideas de la cabeza..._

_...de hecho, nadie en este pueblo está a la altura para estar con Quinn..._

Agarro mi copa y sin decir nada más me marcho de allí para ir al salón,

_...quizás Mercedes tenga algo interesante que contar..._

Entonces me sorprendo, hay más gente que antes allí,

**Britt: **_"Sanny!", _sin ver de dónde ha salido, me encuentro a Britt abrazándome fuerte colgando de mi cuello,_ "...Feliz Acción de Gracias!", _me dice cariñosa,

**Yo:** _"Feliz Acción de Gracias, Britt", _casi se lo susurro mientras la devuelvo el abrazo con mi mano libre, no me gusta que la gente me escuche cuando estamos así,

Escaneo rápidamente la habitación con los ojos, teniendo a Brittany aún entre mis brazos; están Mike, Tina y Mercedes en el sofá, y Quinn, Sam y Finn parece que acaban de llegar, todos hablan entretenidos,

Quinn lleva un vestido amarillo bajo un elegante abrigo blanco, es el más puro 'estilo Quinn',

_...viene de perfecta niña Fabray..._

_...supongo que es el disfraz de la cena con su familia..._

A veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza que su crisis Punk de pelo rosa era más su auténtica yo que este personaje que se han inventado sus padres, aunque ella lleve años dominando el papel,

La sonrío sin poder evitarlo pero ella me mira raro y luego desvía la vista,

_...Ok, Britt sigue atada a mi cuello..._

Agarro las manos de Brittany en mi nuca y la desengancho de mí, se había acomodado demasiado contra mi cuerpo,

**Yo:**_ "jeje, Britt..., déjame saludar al resto...", _digo para suavizar el gesto,

Pero según me libero voy directa hacia Quinn, cada paso que doy acercándome a ella le agranda un poco la sonrisa que estaba disimulando. Ahora soy yo la que me cuelgo de su cuello, sorprendiéndola, y la aprieto contra mí. No he aguantado el impulso de abrazarla, tengo que contarla lo que ha pasado hoy con mi abuela en la cena.

**Quinn:** _"...waauu..., qué recibimiento...",_ susurra entre risitas nerviosas en mi oído,

**Yo:** _"...tengo que contarte algo...", _contesto, pero ya solamente estoy pensando en lo bien que huele su pelo y disfruto un poco más del abrazo,

**Mercedes:** _"...de verdad, las dos teneis un trastorno bipolar grave...",_ la escucho decir a mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta para mirar al resto de la gente en habitación, _"...nunca sé si os vais a matar la próxima vez que os veais o... esto...",_ ruedo los ojos aunque me pongo un poco nerviosa al notar que los demás también están extrañados,

**Puck:** _"Ey!, es verdad!..., cómo fue esa farsa con tu abuela?..., Quinn se rajó, no?",_ dice riendo antes de dar un trago a su copa,

**Britt:** _"...qué farsa?", _pregunta contagiándose de la sonrisa de Puck pero completamente perdida,

_...esto de repente es incómodo..._

**Quinn:** _"no me rajé...", _dice sonriendo orgullosa_, "...para tu información...", _habla mirando directamente a Puck,_ "...la comida fue bastante bien..., de hecho esta mañana hemos desayunado con ella otra vez...", _

**Puck:**_ "...uaaa!, moriría por haberlo visto!", _

Las conversaciones se van dispersando e intento ignorarlo pero puedo ver como Mercedes le está contando a Britt lo que sabe, lo que pasó el Domingo en el restaurante..., y me duele ver a Britt borrando su sonrisa aunque quiera mantenerla. Supongo que es normal porque es algo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer cuando estábamos juntas.

**Yo:** _"quieres tomar algo?...",_ le digo a Quinn girándome hacia ella. Ya hay música y cada uno en el salón está a sus cosas,

**Puck:** _"Yo te lo traigo!",_ dice apresurándose hacía la cocina después de guiñarme el ojo descaradamente,

**Quinn:** _"...ok, qué ha sido eso?",_ pregunta frunciendo el ceño,

**Yo:** _"nada..., es idiota",_ entonces miro a la puerta y veo llegar a Artie con el chico de las rastas, _"...eeeehh!, qué hace aquí él?, creí que no vendría nadie de los nuevos...",_ me quejo, no quiero hacer de niñera,

**Quinn:** _"Santana, Joe fue clase con nosotros el año pasado...", _me quedo mirándola como si estuviese loca,

_...me acordaría..._

**Puck:** _"Aquí tienes..., una copa para la bella dama...",_ nos interrumpe apareciendo de repente y provocándome una arcada, le entrega el vaso a Quinn y se queda frente a ella con una sonrisa tonta,

_...este es falto..._

**Puck:**_ "eeeh!, qué te ha pasado en la cara?"_, se pone más serio de repente. Está indicando su mejilla,

_...otra vez no..._

**Quinn:** _"nada, nada..., estaba distraída y tropecé",_ le corta rápidamente ella quitándole importancia,

_...quiero salir de aquí..._

**Yo:**_ "vale..., Quinn y yo nos vamos al jardín un rato...", _y sin dejar tiempo a nadie para reaccionar agarro la mano de Quinn y tiro de ella para arrastrarla conmigo, dejando a Puck plantado,

**Puck:** _"...eso, eso..., vosotras hablad...",_ le escucho decir animado detrás de nosotras,

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo que nos lleva a la parte trasera de la casa y salimos al porche, estamos solas y todo está más silencioso,

_-"Santana..., por qué ha dicho eso Puck?..., le... le has contado algo?...",_ pregunta nerviosa manteniéndose de pie mientras yo me siento en el banco. La miro sorprendida,

_-"No...", _respondo sin darme cuenta de a qué estoy contestando, hasta que caigo. Levanto rápidamente la mirada hasta sus ojos, _"...NO!, no..., él...",_ ruedo los ojos, _"...él quiere que te hable bien **de él**...",_ me ayudo a explicarme con una mueca de resignación en la cara,

_-"Oh...",_ responde, pero la veo relajar los hombros, después se sienta a mi lado, las dos mirando al jardín, _"...dime por favor que no era eso lo que me querías contar...",_

_-"No, tranquila...", _sonrío sin mirarla y le doy un trago a mi vaso,

...

**QUINN POV**

Estoy a gusto, no quiero volver dentro con el resto. Aunque la verdad es que hace bastante frío, las dos hemos salido con los abrigos pero está helando esta noche. Pienso que el alcohol me ayudaría a entrar en calor y bebo un pequeño sorbo de mi copa, pequeño porque me quema la garganta, parece alcohol puro,

_-"aahhh",_ se me escapa mientras lo siento arder en mi estómago, San me mira divertida,

_-"muy fuerte?",_ pregunta con chulería como si yo no hubiese probado el alcohol en mi vida. Así que le ofrezco mi copa para que la pruebe. Sonrío mirando cómo se la lleva a los labios, _"...aaarrrhhhhh!",_

_-"...eso he dicho yo...", _la contesto riéndome de ella,

_-"pero qué cojones..., este es idiota...", _pero de repente el gesto de San cambia llenándose de ira,_ "...QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE?, ...EMBORRACHARTE?!",_

Entonces se levanta rápidamente del banco, dispuesta a entrar en la casa como si lo fuese a matar. Alcanzo su mano en el instante en que reaccciono y consigo tirar de ella para que vuelva a sentarse junto a mí, bueno, esta vez casi encima de mí. Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo para mantenerla a mi lado.

_-"San..., tranquila...",_ se intenta revolver de entre mis brazos farfullando cosas que no entiendo, estoy un poco sorprendida por su reacción pero no puedo pensar ahora, _"...San..., no pasa nada...", _parece que deja de luchar pero mantengo la misma posición, las dos sentadas en el banco mirando al frente, la sujeto fuerte contra mi costado con mis manos rodeando su cintura. Su cabeza queda casi bajo mi cuello.

_-"Es que es idiota!...",_ dice al fin, asumiendo que Puck vivirá por hoy.

Un silencio.

_...pero así, abrazada a ella se siente genial..._

_-"Bueno, y qué querías contarme?", _la pregunto nerviosa, estamos intentando actuar 'muy cool' pero lo cierto es que después de habernos acostado hoy en su casa no hemos hablado, ...de nada,

_-"Si...",_ dice mientras estira el cuello y levanta la cabeza bajo mi nariz para mirarme. Es mágico cómo le cambia la expresión, ahora se ilumina, _"...esta noche..., en la cena, Quinn...", _San deja de mirarme y vuelve a esconder la cabeza bajo mi cuello,_ "...mi abuela me ha dicho que está orgullosa de mí... por aceptarme y buscar mi felicidad...", _siento sus brazos apretarme también contra ella mientras habla y sin darme cuenta la beso en el pelo, _"...que siente haber reaccionado así aquel día...",_

Me sorprende sentirme tan feliz por algo completamente ajeno a mí. Pero sé lo mucho que esto significa para ella.

_-"...tu abuela es genial, ella te quiere Santana, ...supongo... que la pillaste por sorpresa la primera vez y no supo reaccionar...",_ digo,

_-"si..., bueno, ha tardado meses en reaccionar...",_ balbucea pero luego es como si sacudiese la cabeza a los pensamientos negativos, _"...pero da igual, ya está...",_ entonces vuelve a levantar la cabeza y me mira con media sonrisa,_ "...me ha dicho que te cuide..., que eres un tesoro o algo así...", _me río mirándola,

_-"Si, eh?...", _sonrío con la vista fija en sus ojos, pero entonces se me resbalan hasta sus labios porque están demasiado cerca para resistirme..., y entonces la beso, sólo poso mis labios sobre los suyos muy suavemente antes de apartarme, _"...me alegro mucho, San...",_ digo después como si el beso no hubiese pasado,

Veo su sorpresa pero lo deja pasar y se vuelve a acurrucar contra mí. No sé qué estarán haciendo dentro de la casa pero no me importa lo más mínimo ahora mismo.

_...esto está bien..._

_-"San..., te acuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día en la cena..., en Breadstix?...",_ la pregunto dejando por fin hablar a la otra Quinn, _"...que no sabía tener relaciones, que lo analizaba todo...", _me estoy aterrorizando por lo que quiero decir pero a la vez es tan obvio,

_-"jmm...",_ la escucho asentir para que siga hablando,

_-"Bueno..., ya hemos... cruzado algunos límites... asi que..., no sé, crees que podríamos... seguir con **esto **hasta el domingo?",_

_...ffff..._

_...ya está, ya lo he dicho..._

_...LO HE DICHO!..._

La siento separarse bruscamente de mí y sé que me acabo de suicidar. Santana se yergue sentada a mi lado dejando sus ojos a la altura de los míos y yo la miro con miedo,

_...ha sido una locura..._

_...enajenación mental transitoria..._

_-"Tú - quieres - ser mi novia - hasta el domingo?!", _me pregunta incrédula de cada palabra que dice. Pero su cara no me ayuda nada, no sé si está a punto de empezar a reirse de mí.

_-"bueno..., si, ...no hay mucha diferencia con lo que hemos estado haciendo...",_ me doy un segundo antes de que se me escape un secreto a voces, _"...ha sido divertido...", _

_-"...y puedo... besarte cuando quiera?!", _pregunta de repente sonriente como una niña,

_-"jeje..., supongo..., si yo te dejo...", _entonces se queda mirándome como si esto tuviese trampa. Se pone más seria,

_-"...Es en serio?",_

_-"Si. Son... tres días..., creo que podré aguantarte...",_ bromeo nerviosa,

Y Santana en ese momento vuelve otra vez a aplastarse contra mí, su cabeza ahora contra mi pecho.

_-"Ok..., hay trato... **babe**...",_

...


	15. Chapter 15

**SANTANA POV**

Estoy flipando.

La miro sin conseguir creerlo.

_-"...y puedo... besarte cuando quiera?!",_ digo de repente, no sé por qué he pensado en eso.

_-"jeje..., supongo..., si yo te dejo...",_ contesta y sólo puedo pensar en que quiero besarla ya. Miro sus labios, pero después mis ojos vuelven a encontrar los suyos,

_-"...Es en serio?",_ pregunto desconfiando por un momento,

_-"Si. Son... tres días..., creo que podré aguantarte...",_ se ríe ella, pero la noto insegura. No me puedo resistir cuando es tan adorable y sonrío al tiempo que me estrujo contra su cuerpo volviendo al lugar en el que estaba antes, tengo la cabeza en su pecho y vuelvo a disfrutar de su olor.

Cada diez segundos pienso que todo es una locura pero es imposible que me vaya a negar a esto. Sólo son tres días, es como quedarse sólo con la parte buena, no tenemos que pensar de más, no tenemos que agobiarnos; el domingo todo se acabará y ya está, las dos lo sabemos.

_-"Ok..., hay trato... **babe**...", _hay un breve silencio en el que la siento reír. Quinn se entretiene pasando sus dedos entre mi pelo y yo casi ronroneo de gusto.

_-"...me tienes... sorprendida..., esta Santana es... es un encanto...", _me dice ella entonces, es como si me dejase escuchar sus pensamientos, creo que no estaba hablando conmigo. Me aparto de ella para mirarla a la cara y la veo sonreírme,

_-"...qué puedo decir?..., soy un gran partido...",_ la contesto con una sonrisa burlona,_ "...para cuando llegue el domingo vas a llorar como una 'madalena' al despedirnos..., ya lo verás...",_ mantengo la sonrisa aunque me doy cuenta de que de alguna manera no quería traer ese pensamiento a mi cabeza,

_-"...eso crees, eh?...",_ está jugando y levanta una ceja haciéndose la interesante, _"...igual eres tú la que no puede vivir sin mí después de esto...",_

_-"...sigue soñando Fabray...", _la digo, pero luego pienso que por divertido que sea picarnos preferiría estar besándola ahora,cambio el tono de mi voz sin darme cuenta,_ "...de todos modos..., creeeoo que deberíamos estar aprovechando el tiempo...", _y acerco mi cara un poco hacia la suya mientras estudio cómo va a responder. Quinn sigue sonriendo, está esperándolo,_ "...sólo por si acaso...", _susurro, y me acerco un poco más, me quedo a tres centímetros de sus labios.

Pero quiero que sea ella quien cierre la distancia, quiero saber que quiere besarme,

Mejor aún, quiero que sepa que sé que quiere besarme,

_-"...sólo por si acaso...", _repite y me hace sonreír otra vez, pero entonces me besa.

Sólo siento sus labios contra los míos sin hacer nada unos segundos, es como si estuviese esperando a que yo me rindiese, que deje ver que yo tengo más ganas que ella de esto,

_...no sé a quién quiere engañar a estas alturas..._

Pero ya me da igual, no puedo tenerla así y no responder. Así que mis labios reaccionan y se mueven para atraparla, retuerzo mi cuerpo sentada en el banco para poder alcanzarla mejor.

Y otra vez esa sensación.

La beso fuerte y me aprieto contra ella. No dejan de sorprenderme sus labios, están calientes y son los labios más suaves que he probado. Si pudiese congelar a Quinn para que no se diera cuenta de mi locura, creo que estaría un buen rato solamente mirando sus labios. La escucho respirar fuerte, intenta coger aire por la boca cuando la es posible, todo se está poniendo más intenso. Entonces la siento intentar tomar las riendas.

_...jaja!, ahí está mi chica!..._

Las ansias de Q la delatan y su lengua lucha por entrar en juego. No seré yo quien la frene.

Me estoy echando sobre ella sin darme cuenta, sólo intento no perder el contacto ni un segundo pero en esta posición es bastante complicado. Quinn ya está medio inclinada hacia el resto del banco que queda libre a su lado y yo sólo pienso que desearía estar en un lugar más privado,

_-"Q...",_ me doy un centímetro de distancia para poder hablar, _"...Q..., tenemos que parar...",_ intento recuperar el aliento y el sentido común mientras nos damos un momento sin movernos. Veo como ella hace lo mismo.

_-"si...",_ es todo lo que consigue decir,

_-"tenemos que volver dentro...",_ me intento convencer también a mí mientras hablo,

_-"lo sé...", _contesta. Me río, por sus pocas palabras creo que sigue en trance.

Con mi mano sujetando su cara la doy un último beso y me separo completamente de ella, me siento recta en el banco con la mirada perdida hacia adelante en el jardín. Me estiro la ropa que se había fruncido y evito mirarla para evitar la tentación de volver sobre ella.

_-"Vamos con los demás un rato..., sólo tendremos que aguantarlos esta noche. Tenemos tres días para aprovecharlos de verdad... ahora que ya sé que no puedes quitarme tus manos de encima...",_ sonrío y la vuelvo a mirar para ver su cara a mis palabras. Ella arquea una ceja y estira el cuello antes de contestarme, parece que volvemos al juego,

_-"Si, López.., lo que tú digas...",_ entonces se pone de pie, _"...voy a ver qué están haciendo ahí dentro...", _y da un paso hacia la puerta,

_-"No te acerques a Puck!",_ la digo rápidamente, aunque luego balbuceo más lento tranquilizándome a mí misma,_ "...tampoco le va a dar tiempo a hacer mucho antes de que lo mate...", _Quinn se ríe,

_-"Si, baby...",_ dice antes desaparecer. Pero lo ha dicho con esa sonrisita de jugar que no puede traer nada bueno,

...

Dejo que Quinn vuelva dentro de la casa y me doy unos minutos para despejarme la mente,

_...el mundo se ha vuelto loco..._

_Quinn es mi novia!..._

_...bueno, mi novia por tres días..._

_..Ok, Santana, para!..._

_...ya habíamos superado la fase aceptación..._

Me levanto del banco y respiro una última bocanada de aire fresco antes de entrar de nuevo con el resto. De verdad desearía agarrar a Quinn de la mano, tirar de ella y salir de aquí; pasar el rato solas las dos,

Avanzo por el pasillo mientras vuelvo a escuchar la música y al llegar al salón Britt me aborda y me arrastra con ella a bailar. No hablamos, ella se ríe y yo me río con ella, me relajo dejándome llevar por una canción que nos encantaba.

_...quizás pueda disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, sólo tengo que dejar de pensar..._

Busco con la mirada a Quinn y la encuentro en un sofá hablando con Finn y Mike, parece entretenida aunque la pillo mirándome un par de veces, ella lo intenta disimular. Desde aquí no puedo evitar pensar en que es perfecta, ha sido mi mayor enemiga toda mi vida pero tengo claro quien es la mejor de las dos,

_...no pasa nada..._

_...nunca se lo diré... _

Britt y yo seguimos dando saltos y haciendo el tonto, no es un baile sexy ni mucho menos, sólo nos divertimos. Es raro que hace cuatro días llegaba a Lima preocupada por cómo iba a comportarme con ella, preguntándome si estaba preparada para estar en su compañía; hoy, después de lo que ha pasado estos días, no me puede parecer todo más lejano. Estoy bien respecto a Brittany, y me encanta.

Miro a Quinn otra vez, me apetece acercarme a ella pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora con los demás delante así que decido guardarme mentalmente todo lo que quiero hacerla para otro momento. Si ella me deja.

Otra canción se acaba y Britt me abraza, todo va bien pero noto a Quinn desviar la mirada para no verlo, su mandíbula se tensa y eso no es bueno. Aún sé leerla mejor que nadie. Supongo que es normal, si fuésemos una pareja de verdad y yo estuviese en su lugar, a mí me molestaría verme así con mi ex-novia, ...mi **última** ex-novia, ...mi **única** ex-novia, ...mi única amante chica y la única relación real en mi vida en la que hubo sentimientos...,

_...bueno, **sí** somos **temporalmente** 'una pareja de verdad' pero...ok, Santana, lo he cogido..._

Veo a Puckerman entrar en la cocina y aprovecho la ocasión para cazarlo a solas y desengancharme de Britt, la digo que necesito beber algo y sigo a Puck. Nada más verme allí el muy ingenuo me empieza a interrogar sobre Quinn, desconocedor de mis oscuras intenciones ahora,

_...matar a Puck..._

_...matar a Puck..._

_-"Heyy, López!, habéis hablado?..., te ha hablado de mí?...",_ me dice con ilusión pero yo ignoro sus preguntas,

_-"eres idiota!, ...qué cojones has puesto en su copa?!...",_ me vuelvo a cabrear por momentos, como lo estaba antes en el porche,

_-"yo...",_ le cambia la cara y balbucea sorprendido, pero no le dejo tiempo a responder,

_-"...imbécil!, qué pensabas?!, ...pensabas repetir la jugada de la primera vez?!..., **eso** es madurar para ti?!...", _me acerco a él y lo golpeo con la palma de la mano en el pecho,

_-"No, San..., sólo..., yo... quería que se relajara..., no es para tanto..., sólo era whisky con vodka..., la bebida de los campeones...", _bromea nervioso intentando relajar el ambiente al tiempo que yo temo que estoy a punto de perder el control,

...

**QUINN POV**

Me dirijo a la cocina rápido pero disimulando mis prisas con el resto de los chicos, quiero saber qué está pasando. He visto entrar a Santana detrás de Puck y antes estaba bastante enfadada. No es que me preocupe Puck, es más bien curiosidad,

_ ...o querer evitar que San acabe en la cárcel, llámalo como quieras..._

_...qué?!, me debe tres días!..._

_-"...imbécil!, qué pensabas?!, ...pensabas repetir la jugada de la primera vez?!..., **eso** es madurar para ti?!...", _escucho gritar a Santana en el momento en que alcanzo la puerta. Me he encontrado exactamente lo que venía buscando.

_-"No, San..., sólo..., yo... quería que se relajara..., no es para tanto..., sólo era whisky con vodka..., la bebida de los campeones...", _responde él, estoy a la espalda de Puck y él no puede verme pero Santana si y en el momento en que creo que lo va a matar se da cuenta de que estoy aquí y me mira, su cuerpo duda unos segundos,

_-"Puck, eres idiota...",_ digo volviendo a caminar y entrando completamente en la habitación, voy hasta situarme junto a San y agarro su mano intentando relajarla, las dos frente a Puck que se ha quedado mudo, _"...tú y yo... no volverá a pasar...", _le digo mirándolo a la cara y luego llevo mis ojos a Santana,_ "...vamos San...", _la digo tirando de su mano. Ella se resiste un momento prefiriendo quedarse a acabar 'el trabajo' pero no suelto mi agarre y al final me sigue.

Lo cierto es que no sé a donde voy, sólo quería salir de allí y sacar a Santana conmigo. Empiezo a subir las escaleras intentando poner toda la distancia posible entre nosotras y Puck, al tiempo que ignoro algunas miradas curiosas de el resto de los chicos desde el salón. De repente me doy cuenta de que nos he traído a las dos al dormitorio de Puckerman. Hago a San entrar completamente y cierro la puerta mientras la veo sentarse en el borde de la cama.

_-"San..., déjalo ya..., no es para tanto...",_ la digo y ella entonces levanta la cabeza intentando matarme con la mirada,_ "...quiero decir que es Puck..., no sé..., él hace esas cosas...",_ Santana relaja un poco los hombros y suelta ese sonido, ese suspiro cargado de cabreo, y se deja caer hacía atrás en la cama.

_-"Es que... es que... NO PIENSA!..., es imbécil, Quinn...",_ dice mirando al techo, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado,

_-"Eh, San..., venga..., estábamos bien..., olvídate de Puck..",_ poso mi mano en su abdomen y recorro pequeños círculos sobre él; me inclino un poco también para verla mejor la cara y me quedo a su lado, mirándola, con mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, el codo clavado sobre la cama.

_...he pensado suficientes veces que Santana es preciosa?..._

_...el color de su piel..., sus labios..., su cuerpo..._

_...todo para mí..._

_...sólo tengo que dejar de analizar las cosas..., tengo hasta el domingo para disfrutar de unas 'vacaciones de mí misma'..._

_-"...te dejó embarazada con esos juegos, Q!, a veces ...lo mataría, ...ni siquiera sé por qué somos amigos...", _dice San ya más relajada, parece que está disfrutando un poco del contacto de mis dedos. Mueve sólo los ojos para mirarme después de acabar de hablar.

Y sólo mirarla me la quiero comer, me encanta esta Santana. Quiero cambiar de tema y antes de que me de cuenta mis labios empiezan a hablar sin pedirme permiso, por alguna razón he dejado escapar a la Quinn insegura,

_-"...y... qué tal lo estabas pasando con Britt?", _me escucho preguntarla con esa voz de quien busca una discusión,

_...eres imbécil Quinn!..._

_...ni una falsa relación de tres días puedes mantener sana?!_

_...todo lo tienes que envenenar?!..._

Es como si hubiese dos Quinn dentro de mí, una que quiere escuchar a Santana responder para ver con qué tono habla de Brittany, para intentar saber cuánto la sigue queriendo; y la otra Quinn que sabe que acaba de joder en sólo una hora todo el buen rollo de esta pseudo-relación,

La miro manteniendo la pose aunque yo misma me retractaría de mis palabras. Entonces ella me mira sorprendida, frunce el ceño y piensa unos segundos antes de responderme,

_-"Ah-ahh, Fabray...",_ me dice como si me estuviese equivocando, parece que se hubiese ofendido, me señala con el dedo índice mientras habla,_ "...yo no soy uno de esos idiotas a los que manejas a tu antojo..., sabes que no estaba pasando nada y no voy a perder el tiempo en intentar defenderme...",_ entonces cambia la cara como ofreciéndome una tregua, o borrar los últimos cinco minutos, _"...se supone que estos días son para disfrutarlos..., no?",_ me dice y deja entrever una media sonrisa,

Sonrío sin disimular yo también porque ha encontrado una salida a mis macabras estrategias de autodestrucción,

_-"Tienes razón...",_ la digo, y la sorprendo como si la hubiera dicho algo escandaloso,

_-"tengo razón?",_ levanta las cejas esperando que la guíe en su confusión pero luego sus cejas vuelven a su lugar, _"...osea..., ya sé que tengo razón...", _

Me muerdo el labio inferior mirándola,

_...esta Santana atolondrada me derrite también, es una monada..._

_...creo que me van a faltar días para disfrutar..._

_...me pregunto si después del domingo volveremos alguna vez a..._

_...Quinn, en serio..., deberías escucharte pensar, das miedo..._

_-"...ok...",_ susurro inclinándome sobre ella y acercando mis labios a su oreja, _"...qué te parece si pasamos un rato más en la fiesta..., pero ninguna de las dos bebe nada de alcohol...",_ San vuelve a no entender a dónde quiero llegar pero por mi tono de voz veo que quiere seguir escuchando, _"...me he dado cuenta de que no van a ser tres días enteros... pero sí van a ser tres noches...",_ rozo con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja y la paralizo el cuerpo,

_...no sé de dónde ha salido el valor para hablarla así, normalmente la gente que de verdad me gusta me intimida..._

_...osea, la gente que..., ay!, no sé..._

_...déjame en paz Quinn!..._

San sigue atenta y yo me concentro en vivir el momento,

_-"...no quiero volver a mi casa..., quiero dormir contigo esta noche...",_ me inclino un poco más y beso su cuello, la escucho estremecerse; respira por la boca para que el aire entre más rápido en sus pulmones y yo me regocijo por dentro al saber que la pongo nerviosa. Llevo mi mano, que estaba jugando sobre su tripa, directamente sobre su entrepierna y la froto de forma vulgar consiguiendo un gemido, la aprieto contra su cuerpo y sus ojos se abren hasta el límite y se conectan con los míos, _"...esta noche me toca a mí jugar contigo..."_

_..._

* * *

**_ok, ya sé que apesto' en eso de tener dos historias a la vez..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**SANTANA POV**

_-"Es... raro esto de volver a entrar en casa a hurtadillas..."_, la digo casi susurrando a Quinn mientras subimos las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, yo voy delante y ella me sigue,_"...no echo de menos esa sensación de sentirme una niña en esta casa...", _

_-"je!..., dímelo a mí...", _responde y me hace mirarla mientras avanzo.

_...ahí tiene un punto: sus padres están locos; perdidos en algún extraño modo de vida de película de los 40's..._

Llegamos a mi habitación y sin decir nada más, al cerrar la puerta cada una de nosotras se va relajando, tiramos los bolsos a un lado. Quinn lanza el abrigo en la silla, y a este le sigue mi cazadora. Yo busco en un cajón ropa para dejarle a ella y se la tiro sobre la cama antes de buscar ropa para mí. De lejos miro el reloj en mi mesilla,

Nuestro plan de escape en la fiesta se nos fue torciendo y ahora son ya más de las cinco de la mañana,

_-"...estoy cansada...", _suspiro quitándome los pendientes, se me escabulle el pensamiento y lo digo en alto sin darme cuenta. La miro para ver qué cara pone y entonces la veo acercarse a mí, no me mira,

_-"...yo también...", _dice sin emoción, distraída, se da la vuelta completamente cuando está junto a mí y sin decir nada más, dándome la espalda, se aparta el pelo hacía un lado dejándome ver la cremallera de su vestido. Se la bajo y ella se vuelve a alejar mientras me sorprendo de lo fácil que fluye todo.

Quizás sea de esos momentos que nada te sorprende, te cabrea o te avergüenza, o no te obligas a darle vueltas a algún pensamiento simplemente porque todo te da igual, estás **cansada**; a veces esos momentos son útiles también.

Sonrío,

_...yo soy muy López para dejarlo pasar..._

_-"Y esto, Q?..., han pasado unas horas y ya nos hemos convertido en un soso matrimonio hecho a la rutina?...", _la pregunto jugando y la veo sonreir. Su vestido cae al suelo y me recreo en su trasero cuando se agacha a recoger la prenda para posarla junto a resto de la ropa,

_-"Acabas de decir que estás cansada...", _rueda los ojos con media sonrisa, ya acostumbrada a mi amor por 'quejarme por todo por el placer de quejarme'. Agarra los shorts que dejé en la cama y se los va poniendo mientras yo también me cambio de ropa.

_-"...hace sólo un rato estabas planeando todo lo que me querías hacer, Fabray...", _la digo. Es curioso cómo necesito decir ese 'Fabray' final para que suene a juego. Hay una línea en algún lugar que no pretendo traspasar aunque quiero rozar el límite cada segundo, no quiero desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad.

La miro ahora y veo su espalda desnuda, perfecta, se ha quitado el sujetador para ponerse la camiseta de dormir. Esperando su respuesta la veo darse la vuelta cuando ya está vestida y pone esa cara y esa sonrisilla de Quinn manipuladora.

_-"...y lo tengo todo pensado...", _dice con voz seductora y me hace tragar saliva, creo que he tocado algún botón. Se va acercando a mí despacio_, "...voy a hacer contigo lo que me apetezca...",_ la miro sin decir nada mientras ella llega hasta mí y posa sus manos en mis brazos, casi en mis hombros. Se inclina un poco y siento sus labios rozar mi oreja, sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo por mis brazos hasta que sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, _"...y tú... te vas a dejar hacer...", _me estremezco sintiendo su aliento en mi oido_. _Pero entonces su voz cambia de repente a una Quinn más 'risueña' y con un tirón en mis manos me arrastra hacia la cama, _"...pero eso será mañana, estoy cansada...", _

_...será... zorra!..._

_-".Eres una...", _la digo medio riendo - medio frustrada, pero me corta,

_-"...piensa bien cómo quieres acabar esa frase, **cariño**...", _dice ella levantando la ceja, sonríe mientras nos sentamos en el borde de la cama.

Creo que podría perder la cuenta de cuantas veces al día tengo un segundo de debilidad y quiero estrangularla, yo también estoy cansada ahora pero me revienta que, igualmente, sin saber cómo, ella tenga el control.

_...a la vez... Quinn-mandona... **me pone - un - montón**..._

_-"...bellísima persona...", _acabo diciendo entre dientes mientras la aniquilo con los ojos.

_...lo sé, doy pena. Dejémoslo estar..._

Quinn estira el brazo y nos alcanza una toallita desmaquillante a cada una. Es todo tan natural que da miedo.

Y es todo tan raro a la vez, que ya nada me sorprende.

Acabo con la toallita y la lanzo al cubo, luego me doy la vuelta y gateo torpe por la cama hasta meterme en ella, dejándo a Quinn el lado de la cama en el que está todavía sentada.

_-"bueno...", _bostezo y me interrumpo, _"...y no me puedes adelantar nada de esos sexys planes tuyos de mañana?...", _la pregunto como si estuviesemos hablando del tiempo, yo misma me sorprendo un poco, pero sigo sin alterarme. Es como si fuesemos otra vez amigas normales que hablan de sexo,

_...sólo que ahora es sexo **entre nosotras**..._

_...ay!, no sé, estoy cansada!, qué más da!..._

Se da la vuelta sonriente y me mira mientras yo la abro su parte de la cama para que se meta dentro,

_-"que mañana mando yo...", _contesta en el instante en que su cabeza se posa sobre la almohada, demasiado lejos de mí a mi parecer. Estamos las dos tumbadas de lado una frente a la otra y podemos vernos bien.

_-"...en tus sueños Fabray", _la digo rapidamente y clavo mis ojos en ella. Me **encanta** picarnos. No disimulo la sonrisa.

Ella tarda unos segundos en contestar, pero la mirada es de que la partida sigue,

_-"créeme..., en tus sueños también apareceré...", _dice, y me río por dentro,

_...de dónde ha salido esta Quinn?!..._

Me acerco a ella un poco bajo las sábanas y coloco mi mano en su cintura. No es como un acercamiento 'sexual', sólo quería tenerla más cerca, la mano ha pensado sola.

Entonces mi vista vuelve a caer en el moratón de su pómulo y mi sonrisa se difumina, sin maquillaje ya lo puedo ver perfectamente. Tonos verdes y marrones en su perfecta cara, atormentándome,

_...atormentándome con todo su derecho..._

Mi mano vuelve a moverse alcanzando su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente con el dorso de mis dedos con todo el cuidado que puedo poner. Miro a sus ojos que ya me están pidiendo que deje de pensar en eso así que no digo nada, me acerco hasta ella y vuelvo a besar ese lugar como hice anoche, como si de verdad creyera que fuera a sanar más rápido.

Y decido pensar en otra cosa, agarrándome a que simplemente nunca volverá a pasar algo parecido. Aunque me aterroriza pensar que eso es algo que también dice la gente que hace 'esas cosas'. Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo con palabras reales.

Pero al final me tranquilizo porque en el fondo sé con seguridad que es un error que no volveré a cometer.

Sacudo esos pensamientos,

Vuelvo a mi sitio en la almohada y mi mano a su cintura bajo las sábanas. Mis ojos sobre los suyos, y retomo la absurda conversación que estábamos teniendo,

_-"...estás segura de que... no soy mucha mujer para tí?", _la pregunto al tiempo que mis dedos sortean la tela de su camiseta para alcanzar su piel. No parece molestarla.

_-"...mucha o poca..., eres mía hasta el domingo...", _contesta Quinn feliz y en un moviento rápido, que ni siquiera registro hasta que se ha acabado, deja un beso fugaz en mis labios antes de volver a la misma posición,

Tiene una sonrisa infantil que me desarma. Y mirándola me entra un miedo no tan loco de que, de repente, se dé cuenta de quién es y dónde está.

_-"me sorprendes...", _empiezo a decir, escucho como si hubiese una Santana dentro de mí intentando amordazarme pero aún así yo continuo hablando_, "...no tienes... ninguna crisis existencial... o algún dilema moral?, ...no le... **inquieta** a tu cuadriculada cabeza un poco que... tienes... novia?!", _Quinn me escucha pero ni se inmuta, luego contesta como si fuese obvio,

_-"...por qué?, sólo son tres días...", _no digo nada, si esa es su respuesta y la vale, pues vale. Quinn entonces sigue intentando explicarse, _"...somos... pseudonovias... en un paréntesis temporal de mi vida..., esta ni siquiera es mi vida!...",_

_...ouu..._

_...sigue sonriendo Santana, sigue sonriendo..._

_-"Eres todo un encanto Fabray...", _la digo medio en broma como si hubiese podido herir mis sentimientos,

Entonces Quinn acerca todo su cuerpo un poco a mí y también deja su mano en mi cintura,

_-"San..., quedamos en que no íbamos a pensar..., si pensáramos sobre esto nos explotaría la cabeza...",_

_-"eso es verdad...", _respondo rápido intentando evitar que por un segundo piense que ha tocado 'fibra sensible'. Sé que no lo ha dicho con mala intención pero lo he sentido como un desprecio. Aún en el caso de que yo quisiera que esto fuese más o menos real, esas cosas le molestarían a cualquiera,

_...verdad?..._

_...verdad?!..._

_-"ok...", _digo mientras aparto todos los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, vuelvo a la Santana segura, pienso en el presente y vuelvo a jugar con Quinn, _"...ya que me he pasado la noche sin probar el alcohol... esperando a que cumplieras tus falsas promesas de una tórrida noche de amooor...", _bromeo en serio (si es que eso se puede hacer) mientras mis dedos siguen acariciando su cintura, _"...lo mínimo que me puedes dar... es algo de calor...", _me ayudo a explicarme intentando atraer con mi mano su cuerpo hacia mí.

_-"...calor...", _repite en un susurro y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

No deja de sonreir. Y entonces me doy cuenta de algo,

_...no he visto a Quinn sonreir tanto como hoy... nunca..._

Mientras se arrastra por la cama para acercarse, su brazo en mi cintura se va doblando y su mano se cuela entera dentro mi camiseta rodeándome la espalda.

Se sigue acercando sin frenos y miro a sus ojos,

pero lo que veo son sus labios buscando los míos,

así que, encantada, me dejo besar,

Y siento sus labios tocar mis labios, y apretarse contra ellos. Besarla en la cama sabiendo que no va a pasar nada más es... íntimo, es... bonito porque deja de ser sexual. Y es raro una vez más porque no sé dónde deja esto esa raya que no puedo traspasar.

Pero todo da igual cuando ya estamos enganchadas en este beso lento, sin prisas porque el beso es el fin. Mi brazo la atrapa más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y su pierna aparece sobre las mías intentando conectarnos completamente y moldearnos la una a la otra.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se separan y la atacan más fuerte porque muero por humedecer el beso. Y entonces ella responde a mis plegarias y yo me pregunto si podríamos quedarnos así toda la noche.

_...o la mañana..._

Disfruto un rato más de sus labios y su lengua jugando conmigo sin pudor pero freno el beso un poco después antes de que todo mi cuerpo se despierte. Me guardo mi lengua y dejo unos pocos besos sueltos más en sus labios otra vez sonrientes, Quinn mantiene los ojos cerrados unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirarme.

Me derrito,

_-"te gusta besarme Fabray...", _sentencio esperando ver su reacción, pero sólo mantiene la sonrisa, o quizás la aumenta,

_-"...puede ser...", _es su respuesta. Pasan unos segundos, _"...date la vuelta...", _dice después, y yo frunzo el ceño a cuatro centímetros de su cara,

_-"por qué?...", _la pregunto y ella rueda los ojos,

_-"porque quiero acurrucarme contigo...", _sus manos intentan inútilmente girarme mientras habla pero yo no me muevo,

_-"Ah-ah, Fabray..., en esta relación **tú **eres la pequeña cucharita., vete haciéndote a la idea...", _y mis manos son ahora las que intentan girarla para que me dé la espalda ella a mí. Quinn suspira todavía mirándome pero se da la vuelta, y yo sonriendo tardo un segundo en pegar mi cuerpo a su espalda.

Encontramos la posición rápidamente y siento todos mis músculos descansar al tiempo que juego con mi nariz rozando su nuca.

Entonces **Quinn** busca mi mano en su cintura y agarrándola con la suya se las lleva las dos a apretarlas contra su cuerpo bajo su pecho. Sonrío.

Entonces **yo** levanto esa misma mano que me tiene agarrada y llevándome también la suya, las aparto para buscar el camino bajo su camiseta y dejarlas en el mismo lugar pero ahora tocando su piel. Casi la escucho reirse cuando acabo la maniobra, pero permanecemos en esa posición.

_...me encantan estas negociaciones..._

Pasan unos minutos así en los que pensé que Quinn ya se habría dormido hasta que de repente habla,

_-"A qué hora sale tu avión el Domingo?", _le sale una voz extraña, podría decir que triste, e inconscientemente la aprieto más fuerte contra mí.

_-"A las tres...", _me quedo rozando mis labios contra la piel de su cuello, pasa un momento hasta que vuelvo a hablar, _"...el tuyo?", _

_-"A las cinco y media...", _la escucho decir mientras mis labios siguen ahí, rozándola. Entonces beso su cuello un segundo, como despidiéndome, o intentando agarrarme más fuerte a esta fantasía, no sé,

Porque aunque lo sé, no tengo ganas de pensar ahora mismo que todo es un espejismo.

_...sólo..., ahora no..._

_-"ok...", _digo como si estuviese registrando la información cuando simplemente no he querido escuchar. Entonces sonrío y murmuro unas últimas palabras antes de caer dormida, _"...ha sido un buen día de Acción de Gracias..."_


	17. Chapter 17

**_HEYY!, ...ya sé que hay gente que me quiere matar a estas alturas y que esta debe ser la 'semana' de Acción de Gracias más larga de la Historia..._**

**_Ok, okkk..., lo estoy intentado..., estamos avanzando!, ya es el viernes..._**

**_..._**

**_...es posible... quizás... algún feliz reviewww después de este capítulo?_**

**_..yo lo dejo caer..._**

**_;)_**

**_..._**

**_P.D.: Ya me lo han dicho y ya os habréis dado cuenta en mis dos historias, soy firme defensora de la causa: 'SANTANA-BIG SPOON', sin duda..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**QUINN POV**

_-"...mmmhhhhhh...", _me escucho ronronear mientras siento cómo va despertando mi cerebro poco a poco, pero mantengo los ojos cerrados y disfruto del momento. Me siento genial, es como si hubiese recargado completamente mi cuerpo, creo que no he dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, _"...mmhhhmmmmm...", _continúo haciendo ruidos de placer,

Intentando conservar la sensación, me abrazo más fuerte a la almohada pensando en quedarme un rato más aquí, acurrucada en la que hoy me parece la cama más confortable del mundo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no es una almohada lo que estoy estrechando con fuerza, es un cuerpo caliente que me devuelve el abrazo,

_...Santana..._

Recuerdo que anoche me dormí con ella abrazada a mi espalda pero he debido de darme la vuelta en algún momento, ahora estoy sintiendo su respiración en mi frente, debemos estar casi pegadas,

Me vuelvo a apretar contra ella, consciente ahora de que es su piel lo que palpan mis dedos, saboreándolo, y siento sus brazos moverse para acogerme mejor,

_-"...mmmmhhhhhhhmmm...", _ahora es Santana la que ronronea mientras yo de repente me quedo muy quieta intentando que no se escuche ni mi respiración, deseando que ella no se despierte todavía.

_...es viernes..._

_... todavía me queda tiempo para disfrutar de esto..._

_...estas son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y ni siquiera he salido de Lima!..._

_...no tendría ni que salir de esta habitación y lo seguirían siendo..._

_-"...mmmhhhhhmmmhhhhhh...", _y vuelvo a hacer ruidos extraños involuntariamente,

_...estos días son como fantasear... las cosas que haría si pudiera..._

_...hoy puedo hacer lo que quiera..._

Entonces mi mano se mueve, va bajando por su espalda hasta colarse dentro de su pantalón y sus bragas, y se queda quieta al agarrar su trasero. Su cuerpo, su piel, se siente genial; yo me siento genial,

_-"babe...", _susurra Santana. Y me recreo en esa palabra hasta que de repente me da miedo que quizás no sepa que está conmigo y no con Britt. Abro los ojos para mirar su cara y descubro que sus ojos ya están clavados sobre mí, estamos tan cerca que casi no podemos vernos bien.

_-"...buenos días...", _digo sonriendo, sintiendo que me ha pillado en plena travesura. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco sólo para poder enfocar la vista y mirarla.

_-"buenos días...", _contesta casi sin voz, es sexy,

_...es perfecta..._

Y sintiéndome con todo el derecho me acerco otra vez y beso sus labios, sentía que me estaban llamando. Era un beso suave pero sin saber cómo, nos estamos enredando. Mi mano sigue en su nalga frotando su piel desnuda hasta que piensa un plan mejor, sale de allí despacio y se cuela dentro de su camiseta entre nuestros cuerpos, en dos segundos y sin titubear, toda mi mano está agarrando su pecho. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, estoy poseída,

_...y me encanta la sensación..._

Noto a San ahogarse en el beso al estremecerse al sentir mi mano, y sólo eso me hace querer más,

_...es el momento, quiero hacerlo..._

Empujo un suavemente a Santana mientras la beso, quiero que se eche hacia atrás, quiero que se tumbe boca arriba.

Y entonces lo hace. Casi me sorprendo de que realmente tengo las riendas.

Desvío mis labios de su boca y ataco su cuello mientras me coloco prácticamente tumbada sobre ella. Succiono su piel buscando reacciones y sonidos nuevos, y la escucho respirar cada vez más fuerte.

Sus dos manos aparecen en mi trasero, dentro de mis bragas como antes estaba la mía. Me doy cuenta de que no me importa, me gusta, porque es Santana. Creo que me excita.

Sus manos aferradas a mí, mis dedos juegan con su pezón y mis labios besan suavemente su cuello ahora, mientras pienso que nos sobra ya toda la ropa,

_**"brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

Creo que es mi teléfono el que vibra y no el de San, pero me da igual, no hay nada ni nadie que me importe lo más mínimo ahora, nada que pueda hacerme parar. Mis labios se concentran en su piel,

**_"..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."_**

Pero el ruido sigue siendo molesto,

_...no sé quién es pero me va a caer mal a partir de hoy..._

_-"Quinn...", _exhala Santana, _"...si... si quieres puedes cogerlo...", _le sale una voz agitada que hace que tenga menos intención aún de coger el teléfono,

_-"no quiero...", _es lo único que digo mientras me alzo otra vez para besar su boca. Intento ignorar el sonido pero es bastante irritante, estamparía el teléfono contra la pared si no tuviese las manos ocupadas,

_**"..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

_**"..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

_...en serio..., no se van a rendir?!..._

_**"..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

_(-)_

_...por fin, se acabó..._

_-"Ya está...", _digo y me relajo otra vez, vuelvo a pensar en disfrutar de cada centímetro de su piel,

_**"brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

_-"Joder!...", _me separo de Santana abruptamente y me lanzo a buscar en la mesilla el odioso teléfono,

_**"..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..., brrrrrrr- brrrrrrr, ..."**_

_-"QUÉ?!", _le digo sin pensar a quien quiera que esté al otro lado de la línea,

_-"Hey... nena...", _reconozco la voz y no sé si me cabreo aún más, diría que es mi novio pero no puedes llamar eso a alguien que ya tiene una esposa..., _"...estás bien?", _

_...estaba ocupada!..._

_-"eee..., si, no...", _miro a Santana que me devuelve una mirada rara, estudiándome, necesito colgar el teléfono_, "...no es un buen momento...", _

_-"Ah..., bueno, sólo... me apetecía hablar contigo...", _hay un silencio, supongo que está esperando que diga algo pero no lo hago,_ "...y quería darte una noticia, ...dentro de tres fines de semana mi mujer se va __unos días...", _esa es la gran noticia y yo me siento más imbécil que nunca ahora mismo, _"...Quinn?...", _escucho después de otro silencio,

_-"Si, esto..., qué... bien...", _contesto finalmente sonando bastante poco emocionada y sin intentar disimularlo,

_...creo que en cuanto vuelva romperé con él..._

_-"bueno..., te... noto distraida..., llámame cuando puedas...",_

_-"vale, si, ya... hablaremos...", _y sin pensar más cuelgo el teléfono rápidamente y lo vuelvo a dejar en la mesilla. Me giro otra vez y miro a San,

_-"Quién era?", _me pregunta Santana, y pienso que me encantaría no contestarla pero no veo otra salida,

_-"Mi... profesor de psicología...", _contesto bajando la vista, de repente me siento avergonzada de esa relación. está claro que es una de las peores ideas que han cruzado mi cabeza.

Santana frunce el ceño,

_-"Tu profeso-?, ...oh...", _se corta a sí misma al darse cuenta de de quién la estoy hablando,

Entonces se hace el silencio. Yo sentada en el borde de la cama y ella tumbada al otro lado.

Me encantaría volver sobre ella ahora mismo pero no me atrevo ni a mirarla, el ambiente acaba de cambiar por completo y ni siquiera sé por qué,

_...ella sabía que él existe, no sé por qué me siento así..._

_...es él el 'engañado' en todo caso..._

_...esto... ni siquiera es real..._

_-"Me voy a la ducha...", _dice Santana entonces haciendo que levante la cabeza y la mire al fin, ya está de pie dándome la espalda desde el otro lado de la cama. Se mueve rápido por la habitación cogiendo cosas,

_-"San...", _empiezo a hablar pero no sé qué decir, es como si quisiera pedirla perdón. Ella ni me mira,

_-"Es... muy tarde Q..., es casi mediodía...", _dice como distraída mientras continúa evitando mi mirada,

_...oogghh, estábamos tan bien hace cinco minutos..._

_-"San...", _la repito pero desaparece en el baño ignorándome de nuevo un segundo después,

...

...

**SANTANA POV**

_...soy idiota..._

_...no sé ni por qué me enfado..._

Estoy cabreada conmigo misma. Agarro el champú con rabia, sin proponérmelo, y me doy cuenta de lo idiota que debo parecer. Suspiro y me intento relajar un poco mientras comienzo a frotarme el pelo con la yema de los dedos,

_...quién me manda a mí meterme en estos líos..._

_...esto no es sexo de una noche..._

_...qué hay de divertido en fingir una farsa así?..._

_...sentirse más idiota y más sola todavía cuando todo acaba?!..._

_...es como burlarme de mí misma..._

_...fff..._

_...el resumen es que sigo siendo idiota..._

Me meto bajo la cascada de agua hirviente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la espuma vaya desapareciendo por el desagüe,

_...qué voy a hacer ahora?..._

Pero entonces se me para el corazón, no sé qué está pasando porque aún tengo los ojos cerrados. Siento que me tocan la cintura y una mano se posa allí,

_-"Q...", _suspiro sorprendida y estremecida, pero sigo sin poder abrir los ojos. Intento limpiarme de la cara el jabón cuanto antes y noto su otra mano recorrer desde mi frente mi pelo ayudándome a aclararlo,

_-"...estábamos... en medio de algo hace un momento...", _dice insegura como si temiese que fuese a rechazarla.

Consigo abrir los ojos y ella aparta su mano de mi pelo para dejarla también en mi cintura; se queda quieta, sólo me mira esperando algo pero yo estoy noqueda por la imagen de Quinn completamente desnuda a un palmo de mi cuerpo; su pecho, su blanca piel se va salpicando de gotitas de agua.

Tengo la necesidad de recorrer esos centímetros que nos separan y pegarme a ella pero me resisto. Pasan unos segundos y no hago ni digo nada, sólo evito sus ojos.

_...esto sigue siendo una mala idea..._

Sus manos comienzan a moverse arriba y abajo en mis caderas y siento que la distancia entre las dos se va acortando muy lentamente, pero no soy yo, yo sigo sin moverme,

_-"Quinn..., espera...", _la digo, pero ella me corta,

_-"...creo que tienes razón...", _dice haciendo que la mire, no frena en su lento avance y yo no sé de lo que está hablando ahora mismo, _"...yo... voy a romper con él cuando vuelva a Yale...", _

_...oh..._

_...y eso qué significa?..._

_...no tiene nada que ver contigo Santana..._

_...por qué me dice eso?..._

_...pero lo ha dicho como si tuviera sentido decirme eso en un momento así, desnudas en la ducha..., pero... lo cierto es que lo tiene..._

_...o lo tendría si me importara..._

_...pero qué más me da lo que haga Quinn cuando vuelva allí..._

_-"mmghh!...", _las dos hacemos el mismo sonido a la vez,

Mi mente vuelve a bloquearse en el instante en que nuestros pechos se tocan y sé que ya no hay manera en el mundo de que me pueda resistir a esto. Sólo nos miramos, mi nariz rozando la suya. Está nerviosa y me gusta, me gusta saber que no es de piedra todo el tiempo. Mis brazos por fin se disparan a envolverla y mis manos en su espalda la aprientan más contra mí para meterla conmigo bajo el agua,

_...creo que puedo engañarme a mí misma un poco más de tiempo..._

Su pelo se empapa en un momento y yo consigo al fin sonreir mirándola, dejándome llevar ya, la aparto algunos mechones de pelo hacia atrás antes de lanzarme a besarla,

En un instante ya la estoy devorando sin miramientos y ella responde igual, parece que ha obtenido la señal que estaba esperando porque sus manos ya se mueven por todo mi cuerpo,. Todo es rápido, con prisa, estamos desatadas,

Se separa de mis labios y reaparece besando y lamiendo justo bajo mi oreja, atrapándola de vez en cuando entre sus dientes. Me está volviendo loca.

_-"...ahora te toca a ti...", _me susurra mientras siento una de sus manos tantear mi muslo, me estremezco anticipándome a lo que va a pasar, _"...sólo... dime si voy bien...", _me dice y mis pulmones se vacían,

_-"...va-va-vaale...", _balbuceo sin pensar mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola más cuello para torturarme. Me empuja y nos movemos contra la pared, el agua ahora cae sobre su espalda,

Los azulejos helados contra mi piel vuelven a hacer el momento real, no es perfecto como en las películas, pero es de verdad; y entonces me vuelvo a dar cuenta de que es Quinn, mi mejor amiga Quinn, la que me está marcando el cuello con sus labios mientras sus dedos están ya rozando su destino,

_-"Dios mío...", _es lo que sale sin control de mi boca al mezclar mis pensamientos con sus manos,

...

* * *

**_...que conste que he actualizado en seis días..., estamos mejorando... ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**QUINN POV**

Nos hemos quedado completamente quietas mientras el agua caliente sigue cayendo sobre mi espalda. No me atrevo a hacer nada que ponga en peligro el momento, Santana está aferrada a mi cuello, abrazándome fuerte con su cabeza más allá de mi hombro mientras su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

Rodeo su espalda ya con mis dos brazos y la aprieto más contra mi cuerpo, devolviéndola el abrazo, sintiéndola.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo o si la estaba 'llevando a alguna parte'; conozco mi cuerpo y puedo imaginar qué debo hacer pero San puede ser bastante intimidante, ella _ha conocido_ el cuerpo de muchas más mujeres seguramente,

Pero parece que no he estado muy torpe después de todo. Y verla así ha sido increible. No quiero soltarla, nunca.

_-"Q...", _la escucho decir, e instintivamente me aparto un poco para poder verla la cara. Sus brazos siguen colgando de mi cuello. Nos miramos unos segundos y la aparto el pelo hacia atrás. No sé qué está pensando, tiene un gesto extraño. _"...te... te espero fuera...", _y sin más se despega de mí y sale de la ducha dejándome sola.

Y en este instante me siento más sola que nunca comparado con la sensación que tenía hace sólo un momento.

...

Al volver a entrar en la habitación veo a Santana, ya vestida, frente al espejo cepillándose el pelo. Yo sólo llevo una toalla envuelta al cuerpo que cogí del baño. San sigue sin mirarme si quiera. Empiezo a sentirme insegura.

_...quizás __**si **__ha sido un desastre lo que acaba de pasar en la ducha..._

Busco mi ropa que dejé posada sobre la cama y empiezo a vestirme sin quitarme la toalla. San me está dando la espalda y yo a ella también, una a cada lado de la habitación; todo empieza a ser incómodo.

_...por qué no me habla?..._

_...por qué tiene esa cara de mustia?..._

_-"San..., qué... qué quieres que hagamos hoy?", _la digo rompiendo el silencio mientras giro el cuello para mirarla; sólo el cuello, no me atrevo a enfrentarla totalmente. Ya estoy vestida y me vuelvo a pasar la toalla por el pelo una vez más.

Estoy nerviosa pero pienso que debería de estar más nerviosa aún después de lo que acaba de pasar. No sé si he pensado suficientes veces esta semana que esto es demasiado raro aunque lo esté disfrutando.

_-"No lo sé...", _responde casi sin voz después de unos segundos, sus ojos siguen perdidos en el suelo de la habitación.

_-"Venga, Santana..., nos quedan dos días..., tenemos que-", _intento insistir animándola pero ella me interrumpe,

_-"Q..., creo que..., esto no es una buena idea...", _frunzo el ceño sin entenderla, clavo mi mirada en sus ojos que por fin me devuelven el gesto, _"...todo ha sido una locura..., deberíamos..., deberíamos olvidarnos de esto..., de este... trato, ...antes de que vuelva a pasar nada más...", _

_...Oh..._

Y San se queda ahí, callada y quieta esperando mi reacción. Mirándome a tres metros de distancia.

Mientras, yo me siento avergonzada y rota de repente, es como si Santana estuviese rompiendo conmigo pero esta vez esta ruptura me importa, _...me duele._

_...definitivamente debo de ser horrible como amante..._

_...qué he hecho mal?..._

_...Quinn, despierta!..., esto no era real!..._

No sé qué cara tengo pero creo que me está mirando con pena, todo se vuelve insoportable. En lugar de dejar el tema, Santana entonces decide continuar con mi agonía un poco más,

_-"...quiero decir que...", _dice ella mientras, dudusa, se acerca un paso hacia mí, _"...estábamos bien..., mejor que nunca..., y eres mi mejor amiga. No quiero estropearlo con juegos..., esto es... peligroso Q...", _

_...esto es humillante..._

_...me está dando la patada después de tener sexo..._

Recompongo el gesto y levanto una ceja, intento recuperar el control de mi voz y de mi cuerpo antes de contestar,

_-"Ok..., vale..., como quieras...", _respondo, _"...de todos modos debería irme a casa, mis padres deben de estar enfadados porque no he pasado ni un segundo con ellos, anoche ni avisé de que no iría a dormir...", _y con eso camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto sin ni siquiera peinarme. Lanzo la toalla sobre la cama, sólo quiero irme,

_-"Q, espera...", _me dice aturdida pero la ignoro y agarro la manecilla de la puerta,

-_"te veré mañana en la competición...", _es lo último que digo antes de salir de allí,

...

**SANTANA POV**

Intento dejar de pensar. Intento olvidarme de todo lo que creo que estoy sintiendo. Quizás que se haya marchado es lo mejor, distancia entre nosotras es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

_...Esto no está pasando..._

_-"Buenos días mami...", _digo tras bajar las escaleras y encontrarme a mi madre al entrar en la cocina,

_-"Buenas __**tardes**__ nena...", _responde sarcástica mientras me ofrece su mejilla al tiempo que seca los platos al lado de la fregadera, yo me acerco con una sonrisa culpable y la beso. Creo que también me he perdido la comida, _"...qué tal ayer?, ...lo pasasteis bien?...",_

_-"Si..., estuvo bien. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos todos...", _me pongo sentimental de repente pensando en ello, _"...supongo que será así a partir de ahora..., coincideremos algún día en Navidad y poco más...", _

_...acabar el instituto es un cambio demasiado grande..._

Estoy distraída y no me doy cuenta de que mi madre está entrando en 'modo interrogatorio' hasta que es demasiado tarde, deja el trapo en la mesa y se gira para mirarme frente a frente,

_-"Hace un rato vi marcharse a Quinn..., parecía tener mucha prisa...", _me tantea, mi madre puede ser de todo menos tonta,

_-"si?..., no sé...", _digo intentado disimular que me está incomodando, camino hacia la nevera para ver que puedo rumiar de las sobras de ayer.

_-"Qué está pasando Santana?..., espero que sepais lo que estais haciendo...", _me dice un poco más seria como si me fuese a reprender en cualquier momento. Yo no respondo, pongo cara de no entender qué me está queriendo decir,_ "...si está pasando algo de verdad o si estás jugando con ella-", _empieza a advertirme pero yo ahí la corto,

_...no estoy jugando con ella!... es ella la que me está torturando..._

_-"Mamá, tranquila..., Quinn y yo somos amigas, de verdad..., __**sólo **__somos amigas...", _mi madre me mira analizándome, no creyendo una palabra de lo que digo, _"...Quinn es hetero!, ...sólo me ayudó con lo de la abuela..."_

De alguna manera, yo sola me acabo de dar una punzada en el estómago recordándome la verdad,

_...Quinn es hetero..._

_...No sé para qué leches tienes la cabeza Santana!..._

Mi madre me sigue mirando un momento más hasta que se rinde y desvía la vista, el interrogatorio ha acabado y vuelve a recoger el trapo, vamos perdiendo tensión en la cocina.

_-"Tengo que ir a hacer la compra ahora..., vienes conmigo y me ayudas?, ...así paso un rato con mi hija que me tiene abandonada..."_

_-"Si, mami...", _Sonrío y me acerco a ella, vuelvo a besar su mejilla exageradamente para hacerla la pelota. Me relajo, pero entonces suelta la estocada final dándome ya la espalda otra vez,

_-"Pues te contaré que estais haciendo un gran trabajo..., tu abuela bajó diciendo que no se atrevió a despertaros esta mañana cuando subió a despedirse de ti, que estabais adorables dormidas abrazadas..."_

_-"Ophn...", _estoy sin palabras, _"...hacía... frío...",_

_..._

* * *

**_YA SÉ QUE MUY CORTITO PERO PARA MAÑANA ESPERO TENER EL CAP.19_**

**_...HE TENIDO UN PEQUEÑO ATASCO CON ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS PERO LUEGO YA ESTÁ CASI TODO ESCRITO..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**SANTANA POV**

Ya es sábado.

Ayer, al final, no vi ni supe nada de Quinn el resto del día, sé que creí que sería lo mejor pero la tarde se me hizo muy larga, sólo quería llamarla. La echo de menos y me da pena que mañana nos vayamos a ir ya de Lima, cada una de vuelta a su vida real.

Sólo me queda hoy para hacer las cosas bien, necesito que hoy volvamos a disfrutar del día juntas como amigas, conseguir olvidarnos de ese estúpido trato,

Ni siquiera tiene sentido que pierda mi tiempo pensando en lo que creo estar sintiendo, la situación no puede ser más adversa:

_* estoy atascada en la 'zona amigos' desde... toda la vida..._

_ * ella es hetero, ...¿hola?..._

_ * y mañana volverán a separarnos cientos de kms, y será así por los próximos años..._

No me quiero llevar esta sensación de vuelta conmigo a Kentucky. Puedo aguantar mis dudas un poco más en el fondo de mi cabeza y pasar un último día a gusto con mi mejor amiga.

_...sin tocarnos..._

Sujeto los cafés con una sola mano para tocar el timbre y espero delante de la puerta de la casa de Quinn,

_...y creo que la debo una disculpa..._

_-"Santana?...", _dice sorprendida de verme allí.

Me quedo mirándola, aún está en pijama, un pijama blanco con dos corazones grises dibujados en el pecho, lleva el pelo cogido con una coleta y tiene cara de cansada. Pero lo único que pienso al verla es que la Quinn desastrosa y despreocupada que tengo delante me encanta.

Mis ojos me traicionan y se quedan clavados en su pecho al notar que no lleva sujetador.

_...mira a otro lado!..._

Pero Quinn se da cuenta y se cruza de brazos cubriéndose, sigue callada esperando a que la diga que leches estoy haciendo aquí,

_...oh..., si, eso..._

_-"He traido... café...", _digo consiguiendo volver la vista a sus ojos, ella parece dudar un momento pero luego se aparta para dejarme entrar en la casa.

_-"Qué haces aquí?...", _ me dice. Camino hasta el salón y voy sintiendo la casa muy vacía, dejo los cafés en la mesa frente a mí y me siento en el sofá,

_-"...dónde están tus padres?...", _la digo yo ignorando su pregunta anterior. Pero al ver su cara creo que mi inocente pregunta se ha clavado en algún lugar doloroso. Quinn se sienta en el brazo del sillón y prepara su fachada de reina del hielo antes de contestar,

_-"Se marcharon ayer, apenas me crucé con ellos..., ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa...", _sabía que sus padres eran idiotas pero no estaba segura de cuánto, _"...mi padre ha preparado un fin de semana de golf de repente, no volverán hasta mañana por la noche..., así que ya no los veré...", _acaba la frase con la vista perdida en el suelo, casi avergonzada,

_-"tus padres son idiotas...", _la digo sin podérmelo contener más, Quinn no reacciona a mis palabras y sigue sin mirarme un poco más, luego musita algo casi para sí misma,

_-"...qué más da, sólo quiero que llegue mañana cuanto antes...", _está triste,

_...moriría por besarla ahora mismo..._

_-"ejmmm...", _me distraigo de mis propios pensamientos obligandome a centrarme en eel presente, _"...bueno, qué quieres hacer hoy?..., todavía nos queda un día..."_, me levanto y la acerco el café que traje para ella. Quinn lo sujeta y me mira extrañada,

_-"creí que no querías seguir... con eso...", _

_-"...bueno, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga..., y es nuestro último día, tenemos que aprovecharlo...", _la digo con una actuación de Oscar, completamente serena, intentando en vano saltarme 10 pantallas en el camino para volver a la normalidad. Quinn me mira unos segundos a los ojos, dudando,

_-"...por qué cambiaste de idea ayer?...", _me pregunta de repente, de la nada. Sus ojos siguen clavados en mí por si se me fuese a escapar alguna respuesta sin palabras. Estoy nerviosa. No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.

Pero la mantengo la mirada sin decir nada, si ella quisiera podría entenderlo.

Al final Quinn se rinde y su mirada acaba en su café,

_-"...podemos cocinar algo y comer aquí, ...y luego dar un último paseo por Lima antes de la competición de Glee...", _dice cediendo a mis planes,

_..._

_..._

**QUINN POV**

_-"...venga San, llegamos tarde!, ...nos lo vamos a perder_...", la digo mientras casi corro subiendo por las escaleras del exterior del edificio buscando mi destino. Hemos pasado la tarde entretenidas, paseando y bromeando, olvidándonos de todo; haciendo tiempo antes de ver a la competición de coros. Me estaba divirtiendo, me encanta pasar el rato con ella, aunque nínguna de las dos estaba completamente cómoda hoy.

_...supongo que es normal..._

_...se nos fue mucho de las manos..., si..._

_...pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora..._

_...no sé en dónde demonios he tenido la cabeza estos días..._

_-"...ya casi estamos, Q..., tranquila...",_ contesta al mismo tiempo que doblamos la esquina y por fin veo la puerta del auditorio,

Nos hubiera gustado tener tiempo para hablar con los chicos antes de que empezase todo pero supongo que nos hemos distraido. Al menos estamos aquí para verlo. Estoy nerviosa por ellos, creo que Finn no estaba preparado para hacerse cargo,

_...no sé si esto vaya a acabar muy mal..._

_...'Gangnam style'..._

_...hoy podría morir de vergüenza ajena..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-"Mierda, Quinn!..., joder!..., yo sabía que algo pasaba!...", _Santana sigue cabreada hablando sola mientras caminamos por las calles de Lima,

Después de la actuación de 'New Directions' empezó el caos. Todo iba bien o todo lo bien que podría ir con esa canción, pero que Marley se desmayase no fue el mejor de los finales.

Después nosotras nos escabullimos de la grada y nos colamos en la clase de Glee donde estaban ya todos reunidos intentando reanimar a la chica. Marley se fue encontrando un poco mejor y al final nos enteramos de lo que había estado pasando; ...y sólo sirvió para que Santana se fuese cabreando cada vez más,

_-"...esa enana arpía..., esto podía haber acabado mucho peor Q!...", _me lo dice casi como haciendo una rabieta, como si yo también debiese estar al menos igual de alterada que ella,

_-"...Ya lo sé Santana, pero ya está..., sólo ha sido un susto, un aviso..., ahora ya saben lo que pasa y podrán ayudarla...", _la contesto intentado que se tranquilice, me giro para mirarla y veo que suspira buscando controlar su respiración y calmarse,

Seguimos en silencio mientras caminamos, sé que no hay mucho que pueda decirla que la vaya a ayudar. Entonces siento su mano agarrar la mía; ni me mira, sólo busca con sus dedos enredarse entre los míos mientras seguimos paseando. No digo nada, me gusta sentir su mano.

Lo cierto es que estamos en la otra punta de Lima, durante la tarde fuimos acercándonos caminando poco a poco mientras veíamos tiendas o descubríamos los últimos cambios que tuvo la ciudad, pero volver a casa ahora caminando podría llevarnos más de una hora. La idea era haber vuelto en coche con Mike o Puck pero San ha salido disparada del edificio en pleno cabreo.

Pasa un poco más de tiempo hasta que San por fin olvida el Glee Club y empieza a volver en sí,

_-"...mañana nos vamos...", _dice de repente, acompaña sus palabras con una caricia suave en mis dedos,

_-"Si...", _suspiro al responder. Ni siquiera es una respuesta, es más bien un '**si**, me acabas de hacer pensar ello también'...; estaba deseando volverme a New Haven pero una parte de mí no querría tener que soltar su mano nunca.

_-"...han sido unos días... interesantes...", _sonríe y por fin me mira, jugando conmigo. Es la primera cosa que dice hoy que pueda hacernos pensar en nuestra semana juntas, ninguna había sacado el tema. La devuelvo la sonrisa. Otro silencio. _"...volverás por Navidad?...", _me pregunta,

_-"...no lo sé..., qué más da...; es posible que tenga que estudiar y... total..., quizás mis padres ni se darían cuenta de que no estoy...", _la digo, entonces Santana suspira pensativa, sé que se está mordiendo la lengua para no insultar a mis padres ahora mismo,

_-"...entonces..., no sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos?...", _me dice casi tímida y asustada, me sorprende tanto su voz que paro mis pasos para mirarla. Tiene la vista en el suelo y sonrío porque de verdad parece que la de pena perderme de vista,

_-"...no sé..., supongo que... encontraremos la manera...", _me sorprende tanto su cara que llevo mi mano a su mejilla para levantarle la mirada, sigo sonriendo mientras espero a que me mire para decir alguna tontería que la haga volver al sonreír a ella también,

Pero al alzar su vista no me da tiempo a decir nada porque sus labios están ya sellando los míos, me quedo paralizada. Se supone que esto no iba a volver a pasar.

_...pero qué importa todo lo demás?..._

_...estoy aquí y quiero devolverla el beso..._

_...son nuestras últimas horas juntas en nadie sabe cuanto tiempo..._

_...nada de lo que pase hoy va a cambiar que mañana cada una volverá a su vida..._

Y entonces, sujetando más firmemente su mandíbula, reacciono y separo mis labios porque quiero más, de repente nuestros movientos bruscos e impacientes se reflejan la una de la otra, choco con su lengua, las dos seguimos buscando el camino para invadirnos, y rápidamente el beso se transforma en demasiado ansioso para estar ocurriendo en la calle, aunque sea bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad de la noche,

Pero al momento Santana se separa súbitamente de mi boca, y yo me bloqueo otra vez, mis neuronas están muertas. Santana mantiene la mirada gacha con la frente casi apoyada en mis labios,

_...no!..._

_...por qué se separa?..._

_-"...Perdón..., perdón..., no quería...", _la escucho murmurar avergonzada,

_...esto no puede acabar así!..._

_-"San...", _la obligo a mirarme antes de seguir hablando, me voy a jugar la vida aquí pero quiero hacerlo, mi voz suena temblorosa, _"...San..., dame esta noche..., sólo esta noche..., quiero... una noche entera, por favor...", _cierro los ojos por miedo a ver su reacción, no tengo una explicación que pueda darla,

La escucho suspirar y la vuelvo a mirar. Con sus ojos clavados en mí, tiene media sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, como si no tuviese más opción que dejarse cazar,

Y entonces... asiente,

_..._


	20. Chapter 20

**He cambiado un pelin el final del capítulo anterior, prefiero que Santana no conteste con palabras, **

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

_...soy idiota!..._

_...idiota!..._

_-"...Perdón..., perdón..., no quería...", _empiezo a rogar, no puedo ni mirarla,

_...estás haciendo el ridículo Santana..._

_-"San...", _me llama levantándome la barbilla con la mano y acabo alzando la vista de nuevo a sus ojos, ya no sé qué esperar ahora mismo, _"...San..., dame esta noche..., sólo esta noche..., quiero... una noche entera, por favor...", _y frunzo el ceño confusa, porque esto sí que no me lo esperaba,

_...una última vez juntas?..._

_...es nuestra última noche..._

_...mi última oportunidad de tenerla..._

Sé que debería negarme a esto pero a la vez sé que nunca me perdonaré dejar pasar este momento,

_...mi respuesta está clara..._

_...la daría una y mil noches si ella y yo tuvieramos sentido..._

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy asintiendo, mi cuerpo ha contestado por mí. Ahora si que no despego mis ojos de los suyos. Al verme sus ojos verdes brillan y se le dibuja una sonrisa tímida que me derrite,

No entiendo por qué quiere esto, supongo que es divertido; de todos modos me basta sólo con mis razones para seguir adelante,

_...la deseo..._

_...la deseo con todos mis fuerzas..._

Pensar que mañana nos separaremos otra vez, me multiplica por cien las ganas de hacerla mía,

_...aunque sea sólo una vez más..._

_...es verdad, yo también quiero una noche entera..._

_...una noche para recorrerla despacio de los pies a la cabeza..._

Es raro que después de el día que hemos pasado, esforzándonos en volver a ser amigas nada más, volvamos a acabar así,

_...tengo toda la vida para superar esto, mañana ya pensaré en ello, iré al psicólogo si hace falta..., ahora sólo quiero volver a lanzarme a sus labios..._

No nos movemos y pienso en volver a besarla, y casi empiezo a moverme, pero su gesto se tuerce un segundo antes de comenzar a hablar,

_-"...será... mucho mejor San..., puedo... hacerlo mejor, estaba nerviosa...", _dice entonces casi tartamudeando. Me despista, no me creo lo que está diciendo,

_-"De qué estás hablando Q?...", _la pregunto mientras agarro sus dos manos con las mías, nuestros brazos colgando pero nuestras manos tomadas,

_-"...yo..., sé que lo de la ducha fue un desastre pero-", _abro los ojos sorprendida, no la dejo seguir hablando,

_-"Q!, de qué hablas?, ...fue perfecto...", _la digo y consigo que vuelva a mirarme. Sonrío, no tenemos más que el presente, nada más importa, _"...y hoy va a ser __**épico**__...", _la digo haciéndola reir, agarro fuerte una de sus manos y tiro de ella, _"...ven, vamos...", _

_..._

**QUINN POV**

Camino delante de ella y me doy la vuelta después de entrar en la habitación, la veo cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, luego posa la llave en un escritorio a su lado.

Miro a mi alrededor, la habitación está bien, después de todo es el mejor hotel de Lima y nos quedaba convenientemente cerca de donde estábamos.

Vuelvo a mirar a Santana y sonrío como una idiota, ella se ha quedado apoyada en la puerta, mirándome, y no parece que tenga intención de moverse, sólo clava sus ojos en mí devolviéndome la sonrisa,

Me empiezo a quitar la chaqueta despacio, sin moverme del mismo lugar en el centro de la habitación, y sin apenas pestañear para no perder en ningún momento el contacto con sus ojos,

Entonces ella desde el otro lado de la habitación comienza a quitarse su chaqueta también.

Dudo por un momento qué hacer, luego me saco los zapatos sin ayuda de las manos; San tarda dos segundos en imitarme,

Levanto la ceja sin dejar de mirarla, ya entiendo cómo funciona este juego; entonces a ella le sale una sonrisa enorme que hace que se le rasguen los ojos y se le marquen más los hoyuelos,

_...quiero besarla otra vez..._

_...quiero que venga hacia mí..._

Me llevo la mano bajo mi brazo y empiezo a bajar la cremallera del lateral del vestido. Ella se baja la cremallera de su falda y la prenda cae un segundo después al suelo. Mirándola pienso que mi vestido no va a ser tan sexy de quitar,

Me agarro el bajo del vestido y comienzo a remangármelo hacia arriba, San entonces avanza dos pasos hacia mí mientras se desabrocha un botón de la nuca y se quita la blusa sacándosela por la cabeza en un movimiento rápido,

La tengo delante de mí y ya sólo le queda la ropa interior, su cuerpo es adictivo de mirar,

_...es espectacular..._

_-"te ayudo?...", _me dice, pero ya está jugando, ya tiene esa otra voz. Yo sólo levanto los brazos para permitirla desnudarme. Santana agarra mi vestido y me lo va sacando hacia arriba, despacio.

Yo no bajo los brazos y ella tiene que pegarse a mí para alcanzar a sacarme el vestido por las manos, siento desde sus caderas hasta su pecho tocando mi cuerpo. Entonces mi vestido desaparece de la ecuación.

La miro, y siento su aliento nervioso, descubro sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos y no tengo nada que pensar, me inclino y la beso. Los labios de Santana son..., no tengo palabras para explicarlo, no sé si son sus labios o son sus besos... pero son incomparables,

_...y hoy es la última vez que voy a besarlos..._

Sólo ese pensamiento me hace agarrarme fuerte a ella, mis manos en su espalda la aprientan contra mí mientras mis besos se vuelven más desesperados,

_...es la última vez en mi vida que voy a besar estos labios..._

Siento su vientre caliente contra el mío y ya pienso que necesito deshacerme del resto de nuestra ropa. Empiezo a intentar separarme de ella haciendo poco a poco el beso más lento pero es dificil porque yo misma me distraigo y vuelvo a sucumbir a él. Después de un minuto lo consigo y tras un último beso suave en el que sólo nuestros labios se tocan, me las apaño para separarme de Santana,

Y entonces la vuelvo a mirar, tiene cara de confundida hasta que me ve llevarme las manos a la espalda buscando el cierre de mi sujetador. Me lo desabrocho y lo separo de mi pecho despacio haciéndo salir los tirantes por mis brazos.

San baja un segundo la vista a mi pecho como si se la hubiese escapado a su control, y luego vuelve a mí. Me gusta, me hace sentir que de verdad la gusto,

_-"...vale...", _murmura, y sin despegar sus ojos de mí, con sus manos busca quitarse su sujetador también,

No podría ser todo más intenso.

Veo su sujetador caer al suelo y en el momento siguiente las manos de Santana están en sus caderas tirando hacia abajo de su bragas.

Ya está, completamente desnuda y expuesta frente a mí,

De alguna forma esto diferente a cuando estuvimos en la ducha, o en mi habitación el primer día; es como si esta vez fuese de verdad, fuese 'del todo',

Me bloqueo un microsegundo pensando y descubro las manos de San ahora agarrando mis bragas, me mira pidiendo permiso y yo con los ojos la digo que puede hacerme todo lo que quiera.

Y ya estamos, las dos completamente desnudas en el centro de la habitación. Entonces, sin pensarlo, doy ese medio paso otra vez y me abrazo a ella, sintiéndola ahora por todas partes,

_...me encanta su piel..._

_...su olor..._

_...me encanta sentirla así..._

_-"Q...", _susurra sin soltarme, no la veo pero escucharla me hace girar el cuello y beso su mejilla despacio, sintiendo su suave piel, mis manos ahora se pierden entre su pelo y la quito el recogedor para dejar su melena caer libre. Vuelvo a besar su mejilla y al rozar mis labios en su oído la digo la verdad más obvia para mí estos días,

_-"...eres... lo único bueno que me ha pasado esta semana San...", _y entonces la noto moverse porque busca mirarme, y la veo sonreir halagada. Y me quiero un poco más a mí misma por hacerla sonreír,

No me creo lo que está pasando, me hace perder el control,

_...lo quiero todo con ella..._

_-"...tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado esta semana...", _responde, y yo sonrío otra vez. Luego se estira para besar mis labios con dulzura una vez más, mientras, sus manos me sujetan ya por las caderas,

Me guía con su cuerpo hasta la cama y me recuesto esperando a que se eche sobre mí, no tarda en hacerlo.

_...Dios!, estoy loca, me da igual..._

_...lo quiero todo con ella!..._

_..._

**SANTANA POV**

_...no sé qué me pasa..._

_...sí lo sé..._

_...esto ya no va de sexo..._

Estoy con Quinn en la cama, besando y adorando cada centímetro de piel que queda delante de mí, y no puedo parar; no puedo actuar de otra manera y pienso que me lo tiene que estar notando que algo ha cambiado en mí.

Pienso que no quiero que esta noche se acabe nunca.

Pienso que quiero dejar de pensar.

Entre cada beso que la dejo deslizo mis labios rozando su piel sin llegar a separarme de ella del todo, lo siento un lujo estar aquí sintiéndola ahora mismo,

Su cuerpo está hirviendo,

Beso su hombro y su clavícula y luego la miro, mi mano que estaba posada inocente en su cintura, cubre ahora uno de sus pechos; y no me pierdo ni uno de sus gestos cuando empieza a temblar,

Me quedo apoyada de medio lado en la cama, mirándola, con mis dedos jugando sobre su pezón mientras ella se estremece y empieza a mirarme raro preguntándose, supongo, por qué he parado,

_-"...eres perfecta...", _la digo porque lo estaba pensando, y casi se ruboriza, _"...eres condenadamente perfecta...", _y después me alzo sobre ella para volver a poner mis labios sobre los suyos. La beso dedicándome sólo a disfrutar mientras mi mano va perdiéndose por su vientre, se estremece notando mis dedos rozar su pubis y deja de besarme para respirar fuerte en el momento en que palpo la humedad que desprende. Siento sus dedos clavándose en mi espalda.

_-"...Santana...", _suplica, pero yo juego un poco más a hacer sin hacer.

Intensifico el beso para llevarme su sabor conmigo antes de separarme de ella, dejo un último roce en sus labios y luego la regalo una sonrisa traviesa antes de empezar a deslizarme hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

_...esta no puede ser la última vez..._

_...encontraré la manera..._

Me recreo en ese pensamiento y me lleno de aire, con la esperanza de que tendré valor de hacer algo, porque esto no se puede acabar aquí hoy.

Y sigo bajando por su cuerpo,

_-"...llevo desde el primer día queriendo hacer esto...", _

_-"Oh!, ...Dios mío...", _

_..._


	21. Chapter 21

**QUINN POV**

_...Uffffff, tengo media hora para ponerme algo presentable y llegar a esa cena_...

La verdad, mataría por ponerme el pijama y acurrucarme en el sofá pero sé que es una oportunidad de conocer a la gente del bufete, llevo dos meses en New York y no se puede decir que haya hecho muchos esfuerzos por hacer amigos, ...tampoco es que me importe; pero desde luego no quiero ser la rarita estirada que no va a la cena de navidad de la empresa.

Me miro al espejo en la entrada de nuestro nuevo apartamento_, Uaaa!_ _este vestido me sienta realmente bien! todavía no has perdido el toque Fabray._Por un segundo sopeso si realmente me conviene estar atractiva esta noche y dudo el tamaño de mi escote… _No hay tiempo, acabemos con esto._ Me pongo el abrigo e inconscientemente miro al tentador sofá mientras veo por el ventanal que fuera está nevando, no acabo de acostumbrarme al frío de esta ciudad. Sin pensarlo más por miedo a echarme atrás, cojo la bufanda y el bolso, y salgo en busca de un taxi libre en New York.

_Sonríe Quinn, esto es trabajo_, me digo antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante. Si me pudiese ver la cara en este momento seguramente me habría esforzado un poco más en el gesto, podría recordar a ese capítulo de _Friends_ en el que Chendler intenta sonreír para una foto,

La cena transcurre entre risas e historias pícaras pero inocentes, todo el mundo sabe dónde estamos y hace su papel, nadie quiere escandalizar a los socios octogenarios.

No sé si porque he tomado un par de copas de vino o porque de verdad me intriga ver qué piensan mis compañeros cuando se sueltan un poco la corbata, me uno al grupo de rezagados y nos vamos a un club cercano a bailar y tomar unas copas.

_...Sin los jefazos esto va a ser otra historia..._

Quedamos siete, sin quererlo nos hemos quedado las jóvenes promesas del bufete, el mayor parece Tom y no puede tener más de 35 años, estoy cómoda y realmente me estoy divirtiendo. Los temas de conversación ya tienen más que ver con cotilleos y líos de faldas en las oficinas. Tras diez minutos esperando a que Jake regrese de la barra con nuestras bebidas me levanto y voy a buscarlo. _Quiero mi copa ya!_

-_ "Hey!, qué pasa? Nos estamos secando allí en la mesa…"_

_\- "Esa maldita camarera no me hace caso! Es una diosa pero la muy perra me atraviesa con la mirada cada vez que se acerca a este lado como si yo fuese invisible"_

-_ "Déjame a mí, todavía conservo mis maneras de zorra capitana de las animadoras para estos casos" _Le digo mientras él suspira sonriendo, imaginándome, supongo, dando saltitos con falda corta y pompones. Me acerco más a la barra e inclino medio cuerpo por encima para hacerme ver. La chica está de espaldas, cabello negro, largo y ligeramente ondulado, veo unos vaqueros ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca de tirantes en un cuerpecito escultural de piel tostada. Y entonces se gira.

Según su cuerpo gira sus ojos encuentran rápidamente los míos, como si hubiese sentido mi mirada. Se me corta la respiración. Por un segundo ella se queda quieta mirándome pero después aparece media sonrisa traviesa en su cara, de las que hacen resaltar sus adorables hoyuelos, y se acerca a nosotros desde el otro lado de la barra. _Dios! Es preciosa, perfecta como la última vez que la vi hace seis años._

_-"qué te pongo rubita?", _me dice guiñándome un ojo.

_...Así que vamos a jugar…_

Oigo a Jake empezar a recitar nuestras bebidas pero Santana no desvía la vista de mí en ningún momento. Sigo apoyada en la barra con su cara a 20 centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón va a mil por hora, no sé muy bien por qué. _Vamos Quinn, mantén la compostura, respira, por lo menos no te desmayes... _Jake, sintiéndose ignorado, se ha rendido sin acabar el pedido y me da un suave empujón en el brazo que me saca de mi ensimismamiento. La digo lo que queremos con voz firme, casi sintiéndome orgullosa de saber hablar, y empieza a prepararnos las bebidas.

-_"Guau, Fabray! La tienes rota! Veo que eres igual de implacable fuera de los juzgados!" _

Le sonrío y levanto una ceja maliciosamente, como si realmente hubiese tenido algo que ver en lo que acaba de pasar. Santana vuelve, de vez en cuando me mira mientras acaba de mezclar nuestras copas. Jake intenta empezar a coger las bebidas pero ella le frena.

_-"yo os lo acerco a la mesa, no os preocupéis...", _nos dice mientras coge una bandeja de detrás de la caja.

La sonrío y nos vamos hacia nuestra mesa. El resto de los chicos, viéndonos llegar con las manos vacías, empiezan a reír y a reclamarnos, pero en un momento todos se callan al tiempo que Santana se acerca y comienza a repartir las copas. Me hace gracia que coloque la copa de vino tinto delante de mí, suponiendo que es mía. _Bueno, ha acertado_. Me mira una vez más a los ojos mientras los demás le agradecen, y se va.

Por supuesto el encantador Jake tenía que contar, y exagerar, nuestro momento en la barra con la camarera. Hay que decir que ya hemos bebido bastante para entender las estupideces que vamos a hacer.

De repente Tom se envalentona:

_-"no Jake, lo que pasa es que esa chica busca un hombre de verdad. Qué os apostáis a que voy allí y la saco un beso?" _

Le miro entornando los ojos como diciéndole _No sabes dónde te metes, _pero no digo nada. Nadie sabe que la conozco todavía. Y le dejo ir, todos le seguimos con la mirada, nadie se quiere perder esto. Él se acerca a la barra y ella parece que le hace caso, algunos se ríen dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Jake; la escena continúa, Santana parece que sonríe un par de veces mientras hablan. Tom se da la vuelta y viene hacia nosotros.

_-"jajajaja, te lo dije. Está loca por Fabray!"_

_-"Na, no es una chica fácil pero la tengo en el bote. Me ha dado su número", _me río por dentro preguntándome quién cogerá el teléfono cuando Tom marque ese número.

-"_Oh!, venga!, apuesto a que si Quinn lo hubiera intentado, lo habría conseguido en diez segundos..."_

_-"Coghh!", _me atraganto con el vino sólo imaginando lo que Jake acaba de decir.

_-"si Fabray la saca un beso, le cedo el caso Walker",_ Tom dice y me mira esperando mi reacción.

Se me quedan los ojos como platos, los Walker son una familia de renombre, ese caso está en los medios a diario y aún no ha empezado el proceso, _lo quiero. _Me siento como un niño mirando un dulce desde el escaparate. _Venga, es sólo un beso, no es algo que no hayas hecho antes Quinn; y es Santana, ellos no saben que os conocéis, eso es una ventaja…creo…_

_-"promételo delante de todos que me darás el caso", _le digo,

_-"te veo muy segura de tus posibilidades...",_ bromea, pero le mantengo la mirada y no digo nada, _"Lo prometo, pero te tiene que besar ella, no vale que te abalances encima…",_

Asiento mientras doy un último sorbo a mi copa de vino, me levanto y voy hacia mi objetivo.

...

**SANTANA POV**

No puedo dejar de mirarla desde lejos. Está preciosa. La veo más madura y tiene el pelo más largo. Evito pensar en la última vez que la vi aquella mañana en aquella habitación de hotel, las cosas que hicimos, las cosas que nos hicimos…

_...Dios mío! Viene hacía mí. Disimula S... _

_-"ejemmm"_ Oigo una tos forzada frente a mí y levanto la vista.

-"_Quinnie, veo que los años te tratan bien"_ digo mientras la miro descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

_-"Hola Santana, bueno, yo puedo decir lo mismo" _Me dice con una sonrisa que deslumbra, levanto las cejas,

_...esto no funciona, evita contacto visual..._

_-"Te hacía en Los Ángeles después de acabar la Universidad, fue lo último que supe de ti por Mercedes", _hablo con ella haciéndome la distraída, muevo vasos debajo del mostrador.

_-"Estuve allí, llevo en New York un par de meses..., aunque es la primera vez que salgo por la noche, lo que ves allí son los restos de la cena de navidad de SMITH&amp;WILLIAMS", _las dos miramos a la mesa mientras seis chicos nos saludan embobados en la distancia.

_-"Podías haberme llamado, sabes que vivo en New York, podría haberte enseñado esto", _es lo que sale sin control de mi boca, Quinn me estudia un momento,

_-"La verdad, lo pensé, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, no…, no sabía si aún somos amigas, suena ridículo pero no hemos intercambiado más que unos pocos emails en seis años, no estaba segura de si querrías verme o... te sentirías obligada"_

Rodeo la barra para salir de detrás y me acerco a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_-"Quinn, sí que te has olvidado de mí en este tiempo si crees que voy a hacer algo por sentirme obligada..., mi número es el mismo, más te vale usarlo", _Viendo que había gente esperando me doy la vuelta mientras hablo,_ "Ahora estoy un poco liada, pero llámame", _y doy un paso hacia atrás…

_-"Espera, hay otra cosa...", _la miro, _"...es una tontería, verás…, eeeeeee..., necesito... que me des un beso...", _dice lo último rápidamente. Estoy paralizada _(...esto no está pasando...) "...quiero decir, bueno, los chicos estaban hablando de ti, y... no sé cómo, han apostado que si me dabas un beso me cedían un caso importante…, sé que es una locura pero de verdad, San, lo quiero…, por favor..., porfa, porfa...", _me mira sonriendo con su más dulce cara de cachorrito inocente y no puedo evitar reírme, por lo menos ya hemos perdido la tensión entre nosotras. De repente caigo en algo.

_-"...por eso el **carabesugo** ha venido a contarme una loca historia de cómo se ha metido algo en el ojo y a pedirme que se lo quitara..., imagino que el también estaba en la apuesta?...", _Me sigue mirando con la misma sonrisita y asiente,_ "...le dije que había un hospital aquí al lado, que le iban a atender mejor que yo…, si pretendía robarme un beso mientras yo le buscaba algo en el ojo se hubiese acordado de mí por el resto de sus cinco minutos de vida!"_

_-"Buenooo, eso no hubiera valido...", _me quedo mirándola esperando que se explique,_ "...me tienes que besar tú a mí...", _entonces Quinn desvía la vista de mis ojos,

De repente besarla se convierte en una posibilidad en mi cabeza, pero este mismo pensamiento me aterra,

_...tengo que escurrirme de esto_...

_-"Lo siento Fabray, pero me debes muchas cenas por estos seis años antes de que te deje acercarte tanto..." _La digo jugueteando, _"...llámame esta semana, tomaremos un café, si?" _

Me mira y asiente como rindiéndose, se da cuenta de que no iba a ganar esta apuesta. Da un paso atrás para volver a su mesa, pero ver esa cara, esa última mirada de decepción… y me miento a mi misma,

_...es ayudar a una amiga, es por trabajo..._

Sin pensar la agarro por el brazo antes de que se dé la vuelta completamente y la acerco hacía mí, el brazo que no estoy agarrando de repente rodea mi espalda en el momento en que nos chocamos, su cuerpo está pegado al mío y la siento respirar muy fuerte,

_...será por trabajo, pero sé que ella también está rememorando nuestra última noche..._

Pongo mi mano en su cintura y me permito disfrutar del momento. Y entonces poso mis labios sobre los suyos y mi pecho explota,

_...si me hubiesen dicho esta mañana que hoy la iba a ver..., no, que hoy la iba a besar…_

Sus labios comienzan a moverse y suelta un suspiro que se ahoga en el beso, la agarro más fuerte hacia mí y rozo mi lengua con sus deliciosos labios, todo se vuelve más húmedo, noto el sabor del vino tinto, _lo sabía,_ y siento sus dientes atrapándome el labio inferior. Con esto prácticamente gimo sintiendo más humedad en mis bragas. Me aparto y la miro a los ojos. Sonríe otra vez. Tiene un brillo especial.

_...Joder! Es preciosa!..._

_-"Gracias", _me coge la mano un segundo y me la aprieta un poco. _"...te llamaré_", Luego se va a su mesa, sin más,

Me doy la vuelta y meto en el almacén, ..._Gracias? En serio? Gracias?!, Santana eres imbécil, …pero esos labios…, _me pregunto si tendrá novio, y qué habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo, _no, Santana, a ella le atraen los hombres, quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza!. Bueno, esta semana quedaremos y me contará todo lo que quiero saber…y lo que no quiero…_

Mi cabeza se empieza a enfriar y comprendo que ha sido una estupidez besarla, después de todo lo que sentí aquella noche. Pero me da igual, estoy decidida, sé lo mucho que he echado de menos a mi mejor amiga y quiero tener a Quinn Fabray en mi vida otra vez.

...

**QUINN POV**

El pánico me paraliza y me voy alejando de ella, _Madre mía! Qué beso!, _mientras me besaba tenía flashes de la noche que pasamos juntas hace ya tanto tiempo. Vuelvo a la mesa en piloto automático, los chicos me felicitan entre risas de lo bien que me "Gané el caso". Sigo en Shock.

_...Qué beso!, …Quinn!, para ya! Deja de pensar en ella así, sólo te ha hecho un favor..._

Me tranquilizo un poco y busco la manera de escapar de aquella "noche de copas", _Ya he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. _Me despido de los chicos diciendo que mañana tengo que hacer algo temprano_, _

_...gracias a Dios es mentira, no me puedo ni imaginar la resaca que voy a tener…_

Veinte minutos más tarde llego a mi edificio caminando, pienso que no ha sido mi mejor idea caminar sola por New York a las dos de la madrugada pero el aire frio me ha sentado bien, me ha despejado un poco la cabeza.

Abro la puerta del apartamento en tinieblas, entro y mientras camino hacia mi habitación mis zapatos salen disparados y me voy quitando ropa_, lo que consiga quitarme antes de llegar a la cama, bienvenido sea. _Yo misma me sorprendo de que de alguna manera haya salido del vestido y estoy en ropa interior. Llego al cuarto y sin encender la luz me meto en la cama. Todo va dejando de dar vueltas.

-"_Hey, babe, Buenas Noches" _Me susurran en el oído mientras un brazo me rodea por la cintura. Yo me dejo abrazar y cierro los ojos.

Me toco los labios con la punta de los dedos,

_...Dios mío, qué beso!..._

_..._

* * *

**_Yeap!, cuando dije que gran parte de los capítulos siguientes ya estaban escritos... _**

**_...era verdad ;)_**

**_Para la que no lo haya notado, este es el primer capitulo de PRECIOSA, _**

**_Ya he demostrado que soy un desastre llevando dos historias a la vez..., y ya tengo un futuro pensado para las chicas, no quería imaginar otro..._**

**_ANOTHER THANKSGIVING se fue convirtiendo en una precuela sin darme cuenta, y me encanta,_**

**_...ahora ya sólo tengo que concentrarme en seguir PRECIOSA2, y tengo muchas ganas!_**

**_..._**

**_...para la que quiera seguir con esta historia, tienes como 90000 palabras que leer para ponerte al día!_**

**_OS ESPERO AL OTRO LADO!_**


End file.
